Technological Ninja Naruto Uzumaki
by WraithRune
Summary: One night, falling stars streaked across the sky. When Naruto accidently came into contact with one of the craters where the stars had fell, he found a device that contained all the knowledge of an advanced civilization. Technology, Mokuton Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title:** Technological Ninja - Naruto Uzumaki

**Crossover:** Naruto / Star Ocean game series

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters or plot from Naruto anime/manga series and the Star Ocean Video games series. This is a work of fanfiction.

**Author's Notes: **After reading all those Harry Potter come into advanced technologies fics, I decided to do one where _Naruto_ is the one that comes into contact with an advanced technological device. Enjoy :)

**Chapter One: The Falling Stars**

"The military cruiser has been destroyed." The pilot cried frantically as the small cargo ship warmed up its warp drive in preparation for them to escape.

"Damm… those pirates! We can't let our research data and equipments fall into their hands." The scientist on board cursed. "The Pan-Galactic government should have sent us more than one cruiser as our escort, now it's too late."

"15 seconds to warp core activation." The pilot said pale faced as he stared at the screen. "The pirate ships are turning towards us!"

"Hurry!" The scientist prayed as the ship began count down. "10, 5, 2."

"It's activated." The pilot cried in relief as the cargo ship began its warp. An explosion rocked the ship as a laser blast from one of the pirate ship slammed into the back of the ship just as it disappeared into warp.

"Losing warp integrity. We will be dropping out of warp in 10 seconds." The pilot said haggardly as he watched the reading output on screen. "The cargo doors has been blasted open, the equipments are already falling out of warp into space."

"That doesn't matter. We still have the research data. Prepare for another warp immediately after we exited into space." The scientist ordered.

A few light years away, several objects encased in some of the hardest materials known to the Pan-Galactic Federation began to exit warp space. The gravity of the gleaming blue green planet below the objects began to attract the adrift objects as they descended and fall all over the elemental countries.

* * *

Six year old Naruto cried as he escaped the villagers that were chasing after him. He managed to slip out into the forest in the confusion as the gate guards tried to stop the mob from chasing after him. An Anbu would come into the forest soon to take him to safety, as usually happens when the villagers began chasing him, Naruto just have to wait for it.

Naruto huddled miserably under a large tree as he looked up into the night sky. His eyes widened as he saw bright streaks of light flying across the sky.

"Wow!" Naruto cried out happily as he watched the lights. A few of them seemed to be getting closer. Naruto's eyes widened as one of the light flew towards him. He gave a startled cry as the fireball from the sky slammed into his body before he could even move.

Flame, heat, burning him up, and in the middle his weak arms flailed helplessly in the heat and encountered a cool metal object that suddenly wrap around his right wrist. For a moment, nothing seemed to happen, then a cooling sensation flooded his body as Naruto began to heal even as the flames burnt him.

Static filled his head before Naruto felt his head cleared.

_"… Synchronising with host brain complete. Healing of host body in progress… Extracting host name from memories…_

_Naruto Uzumaki, I am Special Information and Containment Archive Unit 002, successfully bound to your brain waves and patterns._

_Advise to Naruto Uzumaki, please step out of the burning wreckage of my container shell. It is hindering my healing of your body, though your body seemed to possess remarkable regenerative properties as well."_

Naruto cried in pain as he staggered his way out of the crater where the fireball had slammed into him. The objects in the crater had been burnt to ash though the fire was still raging. He crawled out of the crater as his burnt skin began to heal itself. Naruto found to his embarrassment that his clothes were burnt off, with only a strange metal bracelet fitted snugly on his right wrist.

_"Host is embarrassed about nakedness."_ The Special Information and Containment Archive Unit 002 said in Naruto's head. _"Do you wish me to project a holographic image of clothes over your body?"_

"What's a hollo gaphic image?" Naruto asked as he looked at the bracelet in amazement, he had a feeling that the bracelet was the one talking in his head.

_"A holographic image is a projection of light to create an image, I have the tools needed to create solid and non solid light projections in a six meters radius around myself." _The bracelet remarked. _"Would you like me to create a holographic projection of your clothes?"_

"Er…" Naruto fumbled over the meaning of holographic as he looked blankly at the bracelet. "Ok?"

_"Beginning holographic projection of last image of Naruto Uzumaki's clothes."_ The bracelet said.

Naruto cried out in surprise as a shimmer of light washed over his body. The clothes he was wearing before he was burnt by the fireball reappeared. Naruto reached out and feel the soft fibers in awe.

"That's…" Naruto began but was cut off as a black shadow landed beside him.

"Naruto, are you hurt?" The cat masked Anbu asked worriedly as he checked over Naruto.

"Cat Anbu-san!" Naruto cried out in delight. "I make a new friend!"

"Good, good." The Anbu said distantly as he looked at the crater beside Naruto. His mask was lit up from the reflection of the raging flames inside the crater. Several more figures appeared from the forest, one of them was the gate guards that had stopped the mob just now. "Iruka, who is watching the gates now?"

"The second shift started just as the fireballs fell into the forest. I remembered Naruto was running in this direction so…" Iruka began to explain but was cut off by a nod from the Anbu.

"I need you to take Naruto home. The rest of the Anbu and I will need to check out the places where these fireballs fell." The cat masked Anbu said.

Iruka nodded, quickly bundling up Naruto in his arms and began running towards the village.

"Go to sleep Naruto." Iruka said kindly as he took the bundled up boy home.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but felt the heavy weight of the events of the night washed over him dragging him to unconsciousness.

* * *

_"Analyses complete_." The bracelet said on the second day as Naruto went to one of the training grounds by himself. Even at this age, he knew that none of the children's parents would allow them to play with him.

"What do you mean bracelet-san?" Naruto asked. The past two days, the village had been in an uproar as everyone was talking about the fireballs falling from the sky. Several of the villagers had shot scared looks at Naruto when he went out to play today, whispering about his name and the fireballs.

_"It appears that I've landed on an underdeveloped planet."_ The bracelet said. _"According to the Underdeveloped Planet Preservation Pact, I am forbidden to reveal myself to any members from Undeveloped Planets. Unfortunately I've already given you the knowledge of advanced civilization. By the Federation laws, that means you are now officially a member of the Federation and are answerable to the Underdeveloped Planet Preservation Pact."_

"Huh?" Naruto asked confusedly.

_"It means that you must never reveal my existence to any member of your planet."_ The bracelet said patiently. _"Until a ship arrives to pick us up and return us to Federation space, you must keep my existence a secret. I am also assigning administrator rights to only you and ban all access of my usage to others not of the Federation."_

"So you'll be my secret friend?" Naruto asked excitedly.

_"I am an A.I. not your friend."_ The bracelet began but was cut off by Naruto's exited shout.

"What's your name bracelet-san?" Naruto asked.

_"Since apparently my full designation is too long for you to remember, you may call me S.I.C.A. Unit __002."_ The bracelet supplied.

"Sica! You're my second best friend!" Naruto shouted happily as he began dancing around. "Old man Hokage is my first best friend!"

_"Since you are an Underdeveloped Planet citizen that came into knowledge of the Federation, I will begin training you in the basic math and science of the Federation."_ Sica said ignoring Naruto's happy shouts.

"You can do that?" Naruto asked in amazement. "Be my teacher?"

_"I was created with the sole purpose of containing and archiving all the cultural, technological and symbology information that the Pan-galactic Federation possessed."_ Sica explained. _"I will be able to coach you in understanding these subjects through our mental link."_

"Cool! When do we start?" Naruto asked happily.

* * *

Sarutobi looked in fascination at the items that the Anbu had recovered from the burning craters in the forest. There had been five craters in total but the objects in three of them had turned to ash, while the objects in the remaining two craters were retrieved and taken to the Anbu headquarters for examination.

They had managed to open one of the boxes and found a suit made of some kind of material that's indestructible to kunai and the elemental attacks that the Anbu had tried on it. The other box contained a large metallic shaped rectangle had no visible function that they could see, other than the fact that the metal is indestructible to any attacks of the Anbu.

"I am classifying this suit as A-rank. Keep it safely guarded in the shinobi armory. If the metallic block revealed no other properties, leave it in storage for experimentation at a later date." Sarutobi said after he looked through the reports of the tests run on the suit and block. "I've received information that several of the fireballs also landed in the neighboring Elemental countries. Wherever these items came from, we must assume that the neighboring countries might also find items such as what we've retrieved. I want two Anbu teams sweeping the Fire Country for any sign of these craters. If any more of the fireballs managed to land in our own country, we'll have jurisdiction over the items found in them."

"Yes Hokage!" The Anbu captain said with a nod as he moved away to order the two Anbu teams.

Sarutobi sighed as he wondered where these items had come from.

* * *

The new theories that Sica taught Naruto had been difficult for his little head to absorb. But he had wanted to impress his new friend and had strived to learn as much as he could, always persevering and cramming the new knowledge in his head. The next half a year had passed quickly as Naruto absorbed what Sica taught him, he was also able to hold up under the villagers' glares much better since Sica was constantly there to support him.

Sica's sensors which could also detect anything in a one mile radius also saved Naruto from the villagers pursing him several time. Naruto began to gain a reputation as being uncannily fast and hard to catch.

Naruto began to understand that the Pan-Galactic Federation was an alliance of many planets, that these civilizations had starships that could travel through space, and that his own planet was considered undeveloped because it had still not reached the stage of space travel.

Sica's mental communication had been useful in relating images of the various planets, starships and technologies the Pan-Galactic Federation had possessed to him. Naruto also realized that Sica was not really alive, but was a high level computer program capable of analyzing situations and come up with solutions just like a real human.

Naruto's world had been opened up by the marvels that Sica had shown him and Naruto had vowed to understand more of Federation science so that he could build those technologies for himself.

"Are there any other units that are like you?" Naruto asked one day out of curiosity.

_"To my knowledge only two S.I.C.A units were created. The first unit resides with the scientist that created me while I was kept as a test copy for upgrades."_ Sica stated.

"Oh because I've been wondering. Remember the night I found you? According to what I heard from the villagers, there were a few more other craters, I wonder if there's anymore of you that has fallen and survive the trip."

_"Probability of other Federation tools surviving is 30%. I was made of a very dense alloy that made me highly resistant to scratch or heat, however most Federation equipments are not built to survive atmospheric entrance or high temperature."_ Sica provided. _"From the way I came into this world, computation probability states that I must have been in a ship that encountered an accident, releasing objects such as my container into this planet's atmosphere. Since I have no data of the items that had fallen with me, I am unable to deduct if the other fallen Federation items survived."_

"Oh, but if they survive, they might be high tech equipments that we might be able to use isn't it?" Naruto asked excitedly.

_"Yes, though I doubt anyone on this planet would know how to operate a Federation equipment." _Sica stated. _"However according to the preservation pact, It might be best for us to retrieve any objects that had fallen to ensure this planet remains uncontaminated."_

"Alright, I'll ask old man Hokage if they found anything the next time I see him." Naruto said excitedly. "So what other functions do you have besides archiving of information?"

_"Besides archiving information, I am also able to scan a __1 mile__ radius around myself, project holographic images in a six meters radius, monitor health of user as well as apply symbology healing onto the user should the user requires. I am also able to match the mental wave lengths of my user to allow for telepathic speech." _Sica explained. _"All these functions are vital because I was created for high level intelligence officers, basically spies. I will self destruct under orders from my user, or if unregistered personals tried to access my database."_

* * *

"Did the ninjas find anything in the crater?" Sarutobi mused as Naruto burst into his office asking that question. He looked at Naruto's excited face and sighed. "I am sorry Naruto, but I can't reveal anything. It's considered a village secret."

"Ah ha!" Naruto cried triumphantly. "That means you did find something. What is it?"

"Naruto." Sarutobi said with a long suffering sigh. "I really can't tell you. But it's a good thing you're here. I was planning to ask you if you'll like to attend the Academy earlier. It might fill up your time with something practical to do."

"The Academy? Where they teach you how to be a ninja and stuff?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yes Naruto." Sarutobi said with a fond smile at Naruto. "Remember your promise to be a Hokage one day?"

"Oh that, I've a new dream now." Naruto said dismissively.

"Really, and what's that?" Sarutobi asked with interest.

"I want to travel to the stars." Naruto said with a grin.

* * *

The ninja academy was one of the worse experiences of Naruto's life. Three months into the academy and Naruto realized that the teachers were deliberately going out of their way to fail him in his tests and making life hell for him. His ninja studies were stumped, or would have been stumped if not for Sica.

Due to Sica's one mile scanning radius, it was able to pick up the correct instructions that the teachers told the students in the distance instead of the wrong advice they gave Naruto. Being a student at the academy, he was also allowed access into the library though the librarian refused to allow him to borrow any books.

However, Sica had come to the rescue as well. Being able to scan everything in the one mile range, Naruto had only to remain in the library for an hour at most, before it finished scanning all the materials in the shelves of library books. Sica even scanned the books in the restricted section as well, where only the chunins and jonins could enter.

With all these knowledge, Sica had begun work to organize the archive of ninja information based on their difficulty level and began to use the huge book knowledge it contained to teach Naruto in the ninja arts. Naruto had also discreetly scanned the Hokage's office and personal library during one of his visit to old man Hokage. Sure, his dream was to travel the stars now, but he had seen all those awesome techniques the Hokage and the ninjas could perform and he wanted to learn everything he could about them.

The first time he showed off his fireball technique at the academy, the teachers had sternly asked him where he stole the technique from. When Naruto was not able to reply, since the book from which the technique came from was from the restricted section of the library, they had put him in detention for a week and reported him to the Hokage.

Naruto had to make up a lie about how he copied a scroll dropped by a ninja and learnt the technique from there. The Hokage had luckily nodded in understanding and cautioned him against trying such a dangerous technique again.

From then on, Naruto learnt to hide his true skills and showed only a poor grade at school. He quickly found that the teachers had been delighted at seeing him do poorly and cause less trouble for him this way. Naruto began to wonder why he was treated with such hatred.

The vast amount of knowledge that Sica was teaching him had caused him to mature more quickly than those his age, but it had also made him quieter in class and reserved by nature. It allowed him to endure those feelings of hurt about how the others treated him better than how he might have done without Sica around.

_"I have isolated the problem for your inability to create a clone technique."_ Sica supplied in one of their training section. _"From the energy readings I took of you while you did the technique and compared it to those who had done it successfully. It seemed your inability to control your chakra energy is causing the problem. You would do well in techniques that require you to use a large amount of chakra, like the fire breathing technique, but you'll do poorly at those that require finer control and smaller amounts of chakra. I have taken several chakra control exercises through various books and will begin to teach them to you."_

"Thanks Sica!" Naruto said with a grin. "You know, I've been going through the data about the use of symbology in the Federation. I seemed to remember seeing some books on the basics of seal making in the library, are they similar?"

_"In a way yes. The way that they were applied in your world however is different. Symbology used in the Federation is more focused on instant results, used in offensive and defensive purposes. The seal making on your planet however requires laborious amounts of seals to complete one powerful task, they are also mostly used for sealing objects and containment."_ Sica stated. _"I've looked through your schedule. If you sleep one hour less every day, I will be able to teach you the basics of symbology and sealing."_

"Great Sica! Thank you!" Naruto said gratefully. "Actually I was thinking of telling the Hokage that I want to quit school for this year and resume the studies when a year later. I plan to use the excuse of wanting to be in the same class as my age group to get him to agreed."

"Based on the Hokage's cordial treatment of you, your plan has a probability of 90% success." Sica provided helpfully. "It would also allow me more time to train you in more useful knowledge."

"Then I'll find the old man now and tell him." Naruto said excitedly as he got to his feet, making his way to the Hokage tower.

* * *

_One Year Later_

Sarutobi was worried. Naruto had seldom sought him out for the past year after he had requested to quit school and resume his schooling with his age group a year later. At first, the Anbu had reported that Naruto had begun using his time training in the training fields daily. Concerned, Sarutobi had used his telescope technique to find out what Naruto was doing. He had been shocked at finding Naruto using techniques that he should have no knowledge of.

Careful questioning of the boy had revealed that he had slipped in the restricted section of the library a few times and memorized some of the techniques contained in the scrolls. After the warning from Sarutobi of not practicing those techniques until he was older, Naruto had filled his daily life by staying at home or doing basic sparring on a training dummy out in the training fields. From what he observed, other than the times when Naruto had to walk through the village, he basically had no contact with other people.

Sarutobi had tried to meet up weekly with Naruto for ramen which used to be his favorite. Oh, Naruto still visit the Ichiraku Ramen Bar once a week, but he had heard from Teuchi, the ramen bar owner, that Naruto had requested Teuchi to help buy his weekly grocery for him in exchange for a huge tip.

Naruto had confined in the ramen bar owner of how he was always over-charged when he bought the groceries and only receive the poorest quality of the products. Teuchi had muttered angrily about the way that most of the villagers had treated Naruto whom he had always considered as one of the most polite child he had ever seen.

Sarutobi had been touched that Naruto had another friend in the ramen bar owner, and had been even more surprise when he had spied on Naruto whipping up dish after dish of nutritious meals in his small apartment kitchen. Naruto had also abandoned his untidy habits and had even begun keeping his small apartment tidy much to the discomfort of Sarutobi who had known the child for so long.

Naruto had seemed changed after he first started the ninja academy. Sarutobi could only hope that Naruto could get along better with peers his age as he began ninja school tomorrow.

* * *

"Is the old man spying on me again?" Naruto asked as he carefully traced the symbol for Healing onto his body. Along with a few other elemental symbols he had attached to parts of his body that could remain concealed, Naruto now have access to basic symbology magic, like healing flesh wounds and summoning fireballs.

_"From my connection to my copy, it seemed that the Hokage is looking at your shadow clone as it prepares dinner."_ Sica supplied after a pause.

Naruto sighed. Two weeks after he had quit school a year ago, he was called into old man Hokage's office who started grilling him about the ninja techniques he was practicing out on the training fields. It was then that Naruto realize the Hokage had been keeping watch on him discreetly. Part of him had been warmed by the fact that the old man had cared enough about him to keep a look out for him. Another part was annoyed at the fact that he was being watched without being told of it, and that it would seriously hamper his training.

Naruto had promised the Hokage that he was not going to try out the chunin ninja techniques until he was older. By the time he reahed home, Sica had came up with how the Hokage was spying on him. Apparently old man Hokage had a skill called the telescope technique in his library. It was a technique that the Hokage had created to spy upon others. The Hokage had also listed out the apparent limitation of the technique in the scroll which enabled Sica to come up with a plan to escape the Hokage's eyes and train on their own.

Sica had coached Naruto in learning the shadow clone technique, considered a Forbidden technique which creates solid clones of one self. Sica had computated the risk and had come to the conclusion that the possibility of Naruto dying due to the technique would only be 10% because of his large chakra reserves. Sica had also managed to locate the Hokage's energy signature every time he used the telescope technique on Naruto.

The plan had been for Naruto to make the Hokage think the shadow clone was really Naruto, while the real Naruto would be able to escape the telescope technique by going to places where the Hokage wouldn't think of searching for him to train.

One surprising fact they had discovered when Naruto used the shadow clone technique was that Sica was also duplicated and retained the same function as the original Sica. Sica had quickly realized that any information the clones had received were passed onto the original when they were dispelled. Thus they ended up with the cloned Sica and Naruto staying at home most of the day while the cloned Sica taught Naruto Federation sciences and book knowledge concerning ninja techniques, seal making and Federation symbology.

When the clones dispelled at the end of the day, the real Naruto would gain all the memories of what the clone had learnt. Sica had also asked the cloned copy of itself to keep up complex scanning and computations of it's surrounding which the cloned copy could either pass back to itself at the end of the day, or constantly transmit to Sica the information through out the day by maintaining a sub-wave light link between the two of them.

So for the rest of the year, the cloned Naruto had stayed at home learning 'book knowledge', only going out occasionally for 'training' so as to avoid the suspicions of the Hokage, while the real Naruto and Sica went out to the secluded training grounds and began training in the various ninja techniques, seal making and symbology. Naruto's knowledge of Federation technologies had improved, such that he began gathering materials to begin building some of the lower tech equipments that might come in useful.

Having mastered the basics of seal making and symbology, Naruto was able to incorporate these two techniques to craft out a wooden propulsion gun that was able to shoot out pellets at great force through the engraving of several seals and symbols within it. That piece of work had taken him a month, but it had been well worth it. After all, he had no way of making the smaller parts of a true gun and thus had to come out with creative solutions through the use of seals and symbols.

_"You will begin your schooling tomorrow. A waste of time since your ninja skill level had reached and maybe surpasses those I've scanned of chunin level."_ Sica remarked. _"Your chakra reserves had also grown rapidly through the chakra enhancement and control exercises you've been doing for the past year. It could now be compared to most Jonin levels of reserves, though your control is somewhat lacking."_

"Hey, I'm working on my control everyday!" Naruto said sounding offended at the sore subject. He had to work hard to get his chakra control to where it was today. "Anyway, I've to keep up appearance, though I feel older than my eight years old."

_"You know what exist outside this planet now, in space and all the wonders that could be accomplished with technology and symbology."_ Sica remarked. _"There's a 100% chance that you'll mature faster because of this knowledge."_

"I just hate the fact that I have to pretend to be stupid just because other people hate me." Naruto said with a sigh. "Though you could always continue teaching me the Federation science while we're in class."

_"That's a good suggestion. I'll begin to rearrange your schedule for tomorrow now."_ Sica said as it began getting down to work.

* * *

Iruka gathered his prepared notes nervously as he walked beside Mizuki to the classroom.

"Nervous?" Mizuki asked with a laugh. "Don't worry, you'll get used to teaching in no time."

"Ah yes, I hope so." Iruka said with a wane smile as they walked into the classroom. The children were seated quietly in their seats, seemingly nervous as well on their first day of school.

"You can take the role call, helps you get to know who the students are." Mizuki advised as he handed Iruka the name list for the class.

"Alright. Everyone, welcome to your first day of the academy. I am Iruka sensei and this is Mizuki sensei. I will now begin calling out your name, answer yes if the name is yours." Iruka called out.

"…Sakura Haruno…"

"Hai!"

"Shikamaru Nara…"

"… Hai?"

"…Naruto Uzumaki…" Iruka paused as he read out that name, his head looking up to catch sight of the little boy he had rescued so long ago.

"I am here sensei." A blond haired boy, tall for his age and dressed neatly raised his hand and called out. Iruka raised an eyebrow, it seemed the little Naruto had grown into a polite young man. As he looked at Naruto's disinterested glance, Iruka realized Naruto most probably didn't remember him from that night so long ago.

"Very well, that's the last of you. We will now begin class." Iruka said turning to nod at Mizuki. He saw Mizuki giving a small frown at Naruto before he began to tell the children to open their textbooks and began to teach them on the basics of chakra.

* * *

"Well Iruka sensei is a good but stern teacher." Naruto remarked after the third week of schooling. "That Mizuki however is a snake. He may pretend to be nice, but I've already found him giving me misleading instructions a few times. I also overheard him calling me names. I wonder why so many people hate me."

_"Do you wish me to come up with an answer for you?"_ Sica asked.

"Not really, unless you can read people's mind, there's no way for you to know why they would treat me this way." Naruto said with a sigh.

_"I could come up with a probable answer for you based on the information collected over the year, though it may not be the correct one."_ Sica replied.

"Really? Well give it your best shot then, why does everyone hates me?" Naruto asked not expecting any answer as he ate his bento lunch of leafy vegetables and cooked eel.

There was a pause before Sica answered. _"There's a 90% possibility that you're the container of the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi."_

Naruto choked on his food as he gave a strangled cry. "WHAT?"

_"Some of the most common derogatory names the villagers called you were 'Demon Fox' and 'The Fox Brat'. All the people who said these words came from the older generation from the time when Kyuubi attacked this village which just happened to be the day of your birthday."_ Sica said in a calm collected voice. _"I've found a technique in the Forbidden Scroll created by the Fourth Hokage meant to specially seal the nine-tailed fox into the body of a new born child. According to the writings of the Fourth Hokage, the Kyuubi could only be sealed in a child whose chakra coils had not yet developed."_

Naruto listened numbly as Sica continued on, his bento falling from his limp hands onto the stone floor.

_"I've also detected strange energy readings from you that were different from normal ninjas especially when you are hurt and your wounds begin healing by themselves. I have reason to believe that was the Kyuubi's chakra healing you, a side effect from you being its container."_ Sica stated seemingly oblivious to Naruto's emotion turmoil. _"Those facts of course only result in an 80% possibility that my theory was true. The other 10% came from the fact that the Third Hokage had a letter in his room that I managed to scan a year ago. In it, it was stated from the Third Hokage to his future successor that you are the son of Minato Namikaze, who was the Fourth Hokage."_

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naurto asked in a numb tone, his mind frozen in shock.

_"Please clarify Naruto."_ Sica asked in a confused tone of voice.

"Why didn't you tell me about my father if you knew who he is from so long ago?" Naruto asked getting to his feet angrily.

_"You never asked me to Naruto."_ Sica said calmly. _"I am an A.I. Unless you give me instructions or specific questions, I can only provide you with my best answer fitting to your situations."_

Naruto collapsed back limply on his seat as he closed his eyes, tears streaming down. "My father is the Fourth Hokage and he used me as a sacrifice to contain the Kyuubi. HE'S THE REASON I WAS HATED THROUGHOUT MY LIFE! HOW CAN HE DO THIS TO ME?"

_"From the accounts of books in the library, the Fourth Hokage was ever a man to put his family and village first. According to a report in the Hokage's library, your father had wanted you to be known as the hero who saved Konoha. He had also not wanted to sacrifice another child if he could ask for his own child to carry the burden."_ Sica said unmoved by Naruto's rage. _"He had been willing to sacrifice his own life to make sure his son and the village he loves would remain safe from the Kyuubi. Your father is not the one at fault here."_

Naruto lay for a movement in his seat, silent tears flowing down his face as he tried to regain his composure. "What about my mother? Why did old man Hokage kept this a secret from me?"

_"Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, she was reported missing from the hospital not long after your father gave his life to seal the Kyuubi into you."_ Sica reported. _"She was presumed dead, killed by enemy ninjas, her body was never found. According to the reports, your father made a lot of enemies as the Fourth Hokage, and there's many who would want to see the Namikaze clan dead. There had been no reports for me to give a conclusion as to why the current Hokage kept everything a secret from you and the whole village, but I may have an assumption which is 87% probable."_

"What is it?" Naruto asked painfully, the news of his mother's death had clenched his heart.

_"Along with the reports on your mother, there was another one signed by the Third Hokage stating that the unnamed child of the Fourth Hokage had disappeared during the Kyuubi attack. Based on the care and concern that the Third Hokage had always treated you with, and the enemies that your father had made, I can only assume that the Hokage had wanted to protect you from the enemies of your father."_ Sica deducted as Naruto gave an anguish sigh, his eyes squeezed tight.

_"If news got out that you're alive after your father had died there would have been an endless string of assassination attempts made on you. Apparently from the history books of Konoha, there are records of your father slaughtering armies of enemy ninja during the Third Great Shinobi wars. Iwagakure especially suffers heavy casualty because of him and the rock ninjas bears a deep hatred for your father."_ Sica continued its deduction.

There was silence as Naruto tried to regain his composure.

"There's nothing much I can do now." Naruto said bitterly. "I may have the skills to protect myself, but my abilities have never been tried against powerful ninjas. After old man Hokage went through so much trouble to keep me safe, I can't ruin his efforts now, not until I've become powerful enough to really stand on my own. If he isn't going to bring this matter up to me, I've also got to pretend that I've no idea of this, after all, I can't tell him I knew all this because of you."

_"That would be wise Naruto."_ Sica agreed.

"My father is the Fourth Hokage, imagine that." Naruto said painfully before opening his tear shed eyes. "Sica, from now on, if you encounter any information that deals with me and my well being, inform me immediately, understand."

_"Understood. Naruto."_ Sica said as it recorded the command to memory.

* * *

**Edit:** One reviewer has stated that I wrote Naruto has Hokage level chakra reserves here while repeating that statement a few chapters later a few months down the road. I tried to find back who it was but was unable to locate the review. Anyway, want to say thanks to whoever it is for pointing out that statement to me. :) I've changed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Title:** Technological Ninja Naruto Uzumaki

**Crossover:** Naruto / Star Ocean game series

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters or plot from Naruto anime/manga series and the Star Ocean Video games series. This is a work of fanfiction.

**Chapter ****Two: Intel Ops and the Wood Release gene**

Naruto's hands flashed through the handseals for the Static Lighting technique. A coat of white grey electrical energy covered his left hand which he slammed down onto the cold metal of Sica wrapped around his right wrist.

"_Power charging… 10%... 50%...100%. Full power restored."_ Sica responded as Naruto cut off his chakra from his left hand, causing the electrical discharge to fade away.

One peculiar feature he had found out about Sica shortly he came into possession of it was that after six hours of activity, the energy in Sica would run out. It would then need to be charged under direct sunlight for another two hours, or a direct electrical charge into the metallic layer of the bracelet.

At first, Naruto had taken to basking in the sun whenever Sica's energies run out. But after Sica began training him in the ninja arts, Naruto was able to use certain lighting techniques to recharge the energy reserves of Sica. The Static Lighting technique which was used to charge batteries by regular shinobi was put into use by Naruto to restore Sica's power. It had made life much easier for the both of them.

"Sica." Naruto said hesitantly. The knowledge of his parents now took first priority in his mind. "Do you have any information about my parents? You know their lives when they were in Konoha, what they like and dislike? I mean you have the whole collection of information from the Hokage's library and the Shinobi library, surely there must be something about them?"

"_The Hokage's library did contain several high rank mission reports about missions that your parents did. However they are mostly assassination and diplomatic espionage missions that was kept in the Hokage's library because of the high level of secrecy. These secret mission reports are written with the bare minimum of details and unfortunately did not show much of your parent's characters."_ Sica said apologetically. _"However, there's an old bingo book in the library that contains limited information on the two of them._

_Your father Minato Namikaze also known as Konoha's Yellow Flash, was the Fourth Hokage. He was a very talented ninja, having been considered a genius that appeared once a generation who graduated from the Academy at the age of ten. He was tutored by Jiraiya, one of the three Legendary Sanins. _

_Several of his distinctive ninja techniques include the Rasengan and the Flying Thunder God Technique. While I do have information from the Hokage's library about the steps of making a Rasengan, information about the Flying Thunder God Technique could not be found in any of my scanned data."_

"Rasengan?" Naruto asked tentatively, wondering what kind of technique it was that made it his father's distinctive technique.

"_The Rasengan is the formation of a controlled ball of condensed chakra that will cause great damage to whatever it is used on. There were notes written by the Third Hokage stating that your father meant to further enhance the Rasengan by adding his chakra element to it, but he was never able to accomplish it before his eventual death."_ Sica answered.

Naruto closed his eyes with a pained sigh. "What about my mother?"

"_Kushina Uzumaki was a former infamous ninja from the Land of Whirlpool. The bingo book data had commented that she had a unique ninjutsu style. She was known for creating many one of a kind ninjutsu techniques with each of them applicable to different sorts of situation."_ Sica stated. _"Most of her ninjutsu techniques were classified as B-Rank or lower yet it was the effectiveness of the way she uses them in battle that made her known as the number one surprising ninja._

_No particular techniques was listed in the bingo book as it seemed that Kushina's weapon was her large library of invented techniques with any techniques being used at any time. The book had highlighted that Kushina was noted for surprising and off-balancing her enemies with her quick and inventive appliance of the various techniques in battle. She was classified as an A-rank ninja."_

"Number one surprising ninja." Naruto chuckled sadly. "I'd have liked to meet her."

"_Unfortunately that's not possible, there's a 99.99% chance that she had already died by enemy hands."_ Sica provided calmly.

Naruto rolled his eyes, it's at times like this he was reminded that Sica was not alive. Sometimes it could be so dense. "Is there any way I could get more information about my parents?"

"_Notes from the Hokage's library states that regular mission reports are found in the administration building, perhaps you'll like to send a shadow clone over to scan the place?"_ Sica suggested.

"Yeah I'll do that…" Naruto paused and then asked wistfully. "Sica, do you think you could teach me the Rasengan?"

"_Yes I can. Based on the steps needed to achieve the Rasengan and your current level in mastering ninja techniques, it would not pose a danger to you."_ Sica replied. _"I estimate you'll complete the training in one month's time if you spend an hour each day mastering it."_

"Great!" Naruto said with a grin, a longing look in his eyes. "It's just that learning that technique would be like having a real piece of the heritage that my parents left for me. I guess it's silly… But you know what Sica? I've decided, once I mastered the Rasengan, I'll fulfilled my father's wish and find a way to mix elemental chakra with the Rasengan!"

"_Calculating the number of months it will take."_ Sica began talking in his mind. _"Since we have not yet started you on discovering your elemental affinity and learning elemental skills, chances of success are very low…"_

"Oh don't be a spoil sport Sica." Naruto said with a huff. He made the handseal for the Shadow Clone technique. A clone of himself wearing a cloned version of Sica appeared besides him. Naruto mentally named them N1 and S1, assigning numbers to the clones he had created. It was something he had been doing for the past year. "Alright, I need you two to go to the administration building and scan everything over there."

"Done!" N1 said with a grin. "Wait for my good news."

* * *

"S1, make us invisible." N1 said as he made his way towards the administration building. The real Naruto had found out during his study of Federdation sciences that by using Sica to bend light around him, he could become invisible. Since one feature of Sica was holographic projection, it was able to project light in a way that bends it around any object within Sica's field of radius, rendering them invisible to sight.

This was another one of those 'subtle' uses of Sica's existing functions that Sica never bothered to tell Naruto about. Naruto had in a fit of exasperation told Sica to be more flexible in it's analyzing of what information to tell him and what not to tell him. In another words, Naruto had asked Sica to provide him with information that provides the best possible outcomes for him.

N1 used the Body Flicker technique which allowed him to travel long distance quickly several times to arrive shortly at the administration building. The Body Flicker technique had been one of the first high level techniques Naruto had learnt, allowing him to quickly reach his secret training grounds while he left his shadow clone at his home to mislead old man Hokage.

"S1, begin scanning of the building, archive all the information scanned." N1 commanded the cloned Sica on his wrist. When the real Naruto had first begun using the Shadow Clone Technique, there had been some confusion over the naming of the clones. Naruto had later simply assigned numbers to represent each of the clones' names, and the clones had used the naming convention since. The clones had taken into calling the real Naruto 'Boss'.

"_Noted begin scanning."_ S1 announced.

N1 yawned, leaning against the wall of the building, watching the people go pass as he wait for S1 to finish scanning. Fifteen minutes later, S1 spoke in N1's mind.

"_N1, according to your command, you wish me to let you know of any information regarding yourself and your well being?"_ S1 asked.

"Ah yes, Boss did ask you to do that." N1 replied scratching his head wondering what S1 wanted.

"_I have detected two humans working in the building who seemed to be plotting something about __the Boss." _S1 replied. _"Passing you the recorded conversation now."_

"… _Mizuki was telling us about the Kyuubi brat the other day, said that he was working hard at trying to flunk him by giving him harder questions for the tests when Iruka's not around. That brat somehow managed to did some of the questions, scraping by a pass. Mizuki swear that the fox must had a hand in this, that brat only did averagely in class, he should never have been able to attempt even a few of the chunin level questions." _A snide female mental voice said in his head.

"_There I told you! That brat is really the fox. I don't care what The Third said about the demon being sealed in the brat, it's obvious __that the fox's controlling the boy. I heard that Uzun and his gang are dropping by the brat's apartment today to spice up the fox's den a bit. They were saying that they had fixed bottle of paint with a stink component so that the stink will stay on after the paint's gone."_ Another woman's voice said maliciously

"_Tell them to be careful, The Third's protective of that brat."_ The first female cautioned.

"_The Third's an old fool, remember to misfile that mission documents I told you about, we must never let him find out about it."_ The second woman warned.

The two women go on to take about shopping and clothes with N1 listening on grimly. "Alright S1, that's enough, cut off recording."

"_As you request."_ S1 said as the women's voices stopped.

"S1, do you have the recordings for the previous part of their conversation?" N1 asked, something about the women's conversation making him unease.

"_Yes I do, playing now."_ S1 said.

"_This is the mission for Iruka that I told you about." _The woman that N1 mentally labeled 'Second' said.

"_Guess being a trainee teacher must be tough, having to make ends meet by taking on extra missions."_ First said with a bit of sympathy.

"_There's no need to feel sorry for him. He's one of __**them**__."_ Second said scornfully. _"He thinks the brat's innocent even though the Kyuubi killed his parents and left him an orphan so many years ago. Mizuki was telling us that he can't make any wrong moves against the brat while Iruka's around, apparently Iruka reports to The Third about that demon's progress in the academy every week."_

"_He has the Hokage's personal ear?"_ First asked astonished. _"He's just a chunin."_

"_From what I heard, he saved the brat from some villagers once many years ago when he's only a lowly gate guard."_ Second confided. _"The Hokage remembered such things and he promoted Iruka to assistant teacher once he got some experience under his belt. But it's obvious what the Hokage's the real motive is, he wanted someone around make sure the brat's safe. If you ask me, he's wasting good ninjas baby sitting the demon."_

"_Maybe we shouldn't mess with Iruka then, what if the Hokage finds out?"_ First said nervously.

"_Oh he wouldn't, not if you misfile it. That way no one would know that instead of a __C-rank solo mission, it's actually an A-rank one."_ Second said spitefully. _"After all, he's a chunin favored by The Third, I am sure Iruka will survive somehow."_

The two women laughed.

"_You know Mizuki was telling us about the Kyuubi brat the other day…"_ The First began.

"Alright, cut." N1 interrupted, a fierce look on his face as the clone felt flames of anger swept over him. "S1, finish scanning everything and let me know if any other information against the Boss, Iruka sensei and the Hokage's well being come up."

"_Proceeding with request now."_ S1 said agreeably.

N1 waited in angry silence, there would be hell to pay once he passed the information to the real Naruto.

* * *

Iruka sensei just finished the class on basic math when N1 passed Naruto all the information he learnt. Sica was most probably receiving the archive of mission reports that S1 had scanned as well.

When Naruto opened his eyes, his eyes blazed in anger at the sight of Mizuki walking into the classroom as he took over the class from Iruka.

_Well now I kn__ow that Mizuki's really against me._ Naruto thought to himself angrily. _And I need to find a way to make sure Iruka's sensei going to be safe._

Naruto went over N1's memories. Apparently, after being informed by S1 of what happened, N1 had ordered S1 to report back if it detected any more conversations that go against the well being of himself, Iruka sensei and old man Hokage. S1 had detected two more conversations about several administration officers covering up certain information to lead the Hokage astray.

One of the conversations in particular resolved around another administrative officer who was unhappy with the way the Hokage always protects the 'fox brat', causing him to vindictively sabotage some of the important administration files.

Naruto frowned, it seemed that old man Hokage and Iruka sensei were coming down under a lot of fire for supporting him, if only he could find some way to help them… As he thought, an idea creep into his mind and his eyes widened. He looked at Sica wrapped around his right wrist and grinned. Yes, it would work, he **would** make it work! Because the Hokage and now Iruka sensei had become his precious people, and he would do his best to protect them from harm.

* * *

Sarutobi frowned as he looked down at the sealed message in his hand. For the past two weeks he had been receiving intelligence reports about the going-ons around the village. These reports were delivered to his home at intervals during the two weeks. He had the Anbu questioned the delivery boys, but all of them had a different description of the man who hire their delivery services, suggesting that the informer is hiding under an illusion.

The problem was that the information in the scrolls was always very accurate, too accurate for Sarutobi to just look a gift horse in the mouth. The first scroll had enabled Sarutobi to save Iruka, a chunin academy teacher from coming to serious injuries in a dangerous A-rank mission. Sarutobi had also discovered several leaks and informants from the civilian political factions operating in the ninja administrative building with the next subsequent scrolls.

The scope of the information began to grow larger with each scroll, and it seemed that the informant began expanding his area of operations in Konaha. Sarutobi managed to apprehend a spy from rock village who was operating in Konoha under the guise of a toy merchant. Information regarding the under table deals of several high ranking merchants in Konoha were also sent to Sarutobi and exposed in the various scrolls. It had prompted Sarutobi to send a few military police to keep an eye on those merchants, waiting for them to make a wrong move so that the police could apprehend them.

Sarutobi began to wonder what the intentions of this mysterious benefactor were. He wasn't as naïve as to believe that this informant who was most probably a powerful and skilled infiltration ninja, would provide these information for free. Sarutobi began to go through all the information sent by the scrolls to current date and could only find one common link. All the information provided the mysterious informant were information that could have caused harm to the citizens of Konoha if nothing was done. In particular, plots against the Hokage or any of the Hokage's favored ninjas were particularly highlighted in the scrolls.

Sarutobi had questioned his intelligence operatives, but all had replied that the scrolls were not of their work. Jiaraya who was the main source of intelligence news outside of Konoha would not have operated in such a style. Konoha was known for powerful ninjas versed in the ninja arts, but it was never known for powerful _infiltration_ agents, there were precious few in Konoha who could gather so much information in such a wide area, within such a short time.

In the end, Sarutobi still had not been able to reach a conclusion of who the informant was. He had however assigned one Anbu to constantly keep watch of his house in case a new scroll arrived. If a new scroll did arrive at the Sarutobi clan house, the Anbu was ordered to deliver the scroll to him at once.

With time, as the scrolls kept arriving, Sarutobi became well informed of events outside his knowledge. His hold on the village had also strengthened. Sarutobi had also come to acknowledge that maybe there was some ninja out there with the will of fire, keeping watch over Konoha.

Those Anbus who were in the know began calling this mysterious informant, _'The Eye of Konoha'_.

* * *

"_S3 had reported from the financial sector." _Sica announced as Naruto was having his dinner. _"One of the merchants has sent a huge bribe to Kuma, the civilian council member in charge of Konoha's banking system."_

Naruto nodded as he swallowed the eel he had cooked. "Did the Watcher clones receive the information?"

"_Checking the s__ub light link… Yes, Watcher S1 has received the information, Watcher N1 is in the process of copying it."_ Sica reported.

Naruto nodded with a grin. When he had begun the intelligence operations, he had not known that there was so much dirt hidden in Konoha. The urge to protect old man Hokage and Iruka sensei was what prompted his foray into information gathering. But as time went on, he found that he had a lot of fun with this whole intelligence gathering business. It was therapeutic to know about the plans of someone who was planning to harm you or those that you care about and then turn those plans against them.

Several villagers who were planning to vandalize his apartment had been caught in the act and were fined by the military police. When another group had tried to wreck havoc in Naruto's home out of retaliation, they were caught in the act as well after Naruto sent a scroll informing the Hokage about the event before hand.

There's now cloned Narutos stationed beside the administrative building, the ninja academy, the financial sector and the Hokage tower. There were also ten more Naruto clones patrolling the streets of Konoha gathering information as they made their way across the village. Naruto would create clones every morning to begin the information gathering process. These Naruto clones would use the cloned Sica attached to them to scan the respective areas. At first, Naruto had only targeted information that brought harm to Iuka sensei or the Hokage. He had later broadened the scope to include the protection of the whole village.

Sure most of the civilians in the village treated him badly. But old man Hokage would be troubled if any part of the village came into trouble. Naruto also did not want to become like those villagers that had treated him badly. After all, if he came into information that could harm the village and not inform the Hokage, he would just be like those narrowed minded villagers he hated.

To avoid detection, each of the clones remained invisible through the use of the cloned Sicas' holographic projection abilities. The real Sica had cautioned Naruto that there was a clan in Konoha who could see through objects. Sica had no idea if those clan members could detect the invisible Naruto clones, however all the cloned Sicas were reminded to constantly keep a look out for the clan members by scanning the area around them for their presence. According to the real Sica, the Hyuga clan members were easy to detect due to a unique genetic marker that all of them possessed. This genetic marker was what gave them their bloodline abilities called the Byakugan.

Once night arrived, Naruto would create a new batch of clones. These clones would take over the positions of the clones from the morning. The morning clones would then dispel themselves passing all their information to Naruto and Sica whereupon Naruto would then shift through the information to see if they had missed out anything important before retiring for the night. When morning arrived, Naruto would then replace the night clones with the morning clones.

He had also created two special clones during the day and night patrols that hide out in one of the training ground armed with scrolls and brushes. These clones were assigned the names of Watcher S1, Watcher N1 and Dispatch S1, Dispatch N1 respectively. All information from the various spy clone units were transmitted from their cloned Sicas to Watcher S1 via the sub light link. Watcher N1 would then retrieve the information from Watcher S1 and write them on the scrolls.

Depending on the seriousness of the information, the Dispatch N1 would then be sent to the Sarutobi clan house straight away, or they would wait until morning or night, before the next clone shift takes over. Dispatch S1 would project an image of some random delivery boy over Dispatch N1, thus misleading the Anbu watching over the Sarutobi house.

Tonight, Naruto had decided to expand his information collection a bit further. He had sent a clone to the Anbu building to see if there was any dirt to be had there. The clone had reported that it had reached its position an hour ago, after which it had begun scanning the area.

"_S7 from the Anbu building is transmitting data."_ Sica informed Naruto. There was a pause before Sica continued. _"S7 has reported that it had detected an advanced technology contained in one of the Anbu's old storage room. According to the reports S7 had scanned from the Anbu building, this was one of the two items Konoha had discovered during the Star Fall event. _

_This item, a Gene Manipulator was put into storage and apparently forgotten because the Anbu could not figure out what it was used for. The other item seemed to be a hazard suit made for high temperature operations according to the descriptions from the Anbu reports. They had moved it to the shinobi armory where several Anbu had already field-tested it a few times. They had nick named it the miracle suit and it's kept under heavy guard."_

"What are the chances of our success to retrieve both items without being detected?" Naruto asked, his eyes lighting up at the thought of getting his hands on some advanced technology from the Federation. "And what do those two items do? I understand what their names mean, but I am uncertain about their real functions."

"_Chances of retrieval without detection are 20% for the hazard suit and 90% for the Gene Manipulator."_ Sica replied. _"The hazard suit is an elemental resistant suit made up of a material that can withstand blunt force attacks. It's used for operations in hostile environment. A Gene Manipulator on the other hand, is a machine created to supplement me in aiding any intelligence agents. The Federation contains many different species of sentient creatures besides humans. The Gene Manipulator comes in hand if an intelligence agent needs to infiltrate another planet that is not of his race or species._

_My database contains the gene maps for most of the sentient species of the Federation. By inputting the gene maps into the Gene Manipulator, the intelligence agent can use the machine to change into the species he is trying to infiltrate, with the infiltrator possessing all the traits and physical structure of the species. Basically the whole DNA structure of the intelligence agent is changed to allow for better infiltration._

_The Gene Manipulator could also heal genetic disease, but one thing to note is that it does not heal viral or bacteria infection. If you're poisoned, changing your DNA structure wouldn't help unless you're changing into a species with immunity to that poison. Your overall mass would not change as well when you undergo gene mutation."_

Naruto blinked at the explanations. "That's a lot of information. I think for the current time we could leave the hazard suit alone, it seemed to be more of help to the Anbu anyway. But about the Gene Manipulator, I understand how it's going to be useful in the Federation where humans aren't the only sentient race. But how is it useful to me right now? On my own planet?"

"_Your planet has certain humans possessing genetic quarks that you call bloodlines. I am able to scan and isolate the gene that causes these bloodline limits, since they are unique genetic markers in the normal human structure."_ Sica explained. _"I could then pass the gene map to the Gene Manipulator and use it to give you that bloodline limit."_

"A bloodline limit." Naruto said his eyes shining with interest. He knew what bloodline limits were, his instructions in the ninja arts were quite complete with Sica to guide him every step of the way. "What bloodline limit have you scanned?"

"_Currently I've only detected and identified__ the Byakugan bloodlimit, during the time when you pointed out one of the Hyuga clan members to me." _Sica replied.

"Aren't the characteristic of the Byakugan bloodline white eyes?" Naruto asked after a pause. "It would be pretty obvious to everyone that something happened if I started walking around with white eyes. Aren't there other bloodline limits you have detected?"

"_I've detected a few __other bloodline limits through your journey around the village everyday, but unfortunately since I do not have a name to go with the people who bears the genetic markers, I am unable to deduct what type of bloodline limits belong to those genetic markers. It would not be advisable for me to pass them to you."_ Sica explained. _"However, I may have a suggestion._

_Based on an old Anbu report, Orochimaru, student of the Third Hokage, used to conduct vile research on implantation of the Wood Release gene belonging to the First Hokage on human subjects. His methods were unethical and result in many deaths. His lab was shut down and he was chased out of the village when the Third Hokage found out about it_." Sica replied. _"I currently have the location of that lab, and according to the Anbu reports, the labs were simply shut down and sealed under the most powerful seal known to the Third Hokage. _

_The gene solutions and various equipments which might still bear the Wood Release gene were never destroyed but simply sealed within. I suggest creating a clone to scan out that area for the Wood Release gene marker. The Wood Release is a powerful bloodline and is not outwardly visible physically which should be suitable for you."_

Naruto grinned as he nodded. "Alright tell S7 to begin infiltration into the Anbu building to retrieve the Gene Manipulator."

He made the handseals for the Shadow Clone technique as a clone of himself puffed into existence beside him.

"N16, you know what to do." Naruto said eyeing the clone. "Dispel yourself after S16 have gotten the Wood Release genetic marker."

* * *

N7 arrived at the apartment two hours later, N7's grin marked the operation as a success as he set the Gene Manipulator in front of the Naruto who was waiting patiently for it. N16 who was sent out to get the Wood Release gene marker had long succeed in his mission and had already dispelled himself, passing the knowledge to Sica.

"Here you go Boss, good luck!" N7 said before making the handseals to release himself, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto fingered the black metallic block in front of him as Sica said in his head. _"Initiating start up."_

Naruto watched in awe as the top of the Gene Manipulator opened up, with its sides carefully folding until they are flat against the floor. Contained inside the box was a small silver machine made of some kind of metal. The metal was layered with glass panels and had a small tray seated in the middle of the machine.

"This looks like the replicator machine that you used to show me." Naruto remarked thinking back on his Federation studies.

A replicator machine was a tool capable of creating any objects out of raw substances, for instance food, gold, weapons, as long as the object's atomic map was in the replicator's database. Sica had shown it to Naruto a few times while teaching him Federation technologies. Naruto had been amazed at the advanced technologies the Federation had possessed and had asked Sica if he could build something similar. He had been disappointed when Sica had replied that it was highly unlikely. This planet simply lacks the proper tools and equipments to build something as complex as the replicator.

Sica had gone on to remark that this planet was considered medieval in tech level, though it did possess technologies that were seemingly advanced for this planet. Records in the library had contained a legend that talked about a great war 3,000 years ago that wiped out much of civilization, leaving behind cities with poisonous mist. The mist had only begun to disappear in the last several hundred years and careful forays had been made into those ruins, from which much of the modern day technologies of the ninja world came about.

Sica had analyzed that Naruto's world might had bear middle level technologies before some event had ended that golden age. It had suggested that Naruto enter the ruins himself to find out more. Unfortunately, the nearest ruins were a few weeks' journey out of the village and Naruto was never permitted to leave the village, except for those few times when he was little and was chased out into the forest. In the end, Naruto had set it aside as things to do in the future.

"_You may call it a specialized replicator used only for gene manipulation. Like me, it needs solar energy to recharge its reserves once its energy is depleted. However, the Static Lighting Technique could not be used to recharge this machine, the Gene Manipulator is too delicate to withstand raw electrical charges. The machine current__ly has 60% power, which is enough for you to use a few time before needing to recharge."_ Sica explained. _"I'll pass the Wood Release marker and your genetic map to the Gene Manipulator. The machine will then replicate a pellet based on the genetic information given._

_The pellet is actually made up of nano-bots specially programmed to change your genetic structure. You'll spend at most five hours in a feverish state as the gene mutation occurs , changing your body to accommodate the new gene materials. I will be able to relieve some of your pain during the process through the symbology magic engraved on me, and there's a possibility that your regeneration abilities will also aid in the process. After the mutation process ends, you'll come into possession the Wood Release ability."_

"Alright, so how do I start?" Naruto asked.

_"There's a yellow button, push it. A small drawer will open up. Put in materials that are not too dense. They will be used as raw materials for the replication process." _Sica said as Naruto followed its instruction, stuffing a piece of bread into the small drawer that opened up. _"I am passing the gene map to the machine and begin replication."_

Naruto watched as the small tray in the Gene Manipulator light up with crackles of white lightning. When the light dispersed, a small pellet sat on the tray. Naruto reach in and took out the pellet.

"So I just eat it?" Naruto asked eyeing the pellet.

"_Yes, I would suggest you do so laying on your bed. The pellet would knock you out during the gene mutation process."_ Sica suggested.

Naruto nodded, carefully lifting the Gene Manipulator and put it inside one of the cupboard before lying on his bed. He held the pellet above his mouth and dropped it in, swallowing it.

A sense of vertigo hit him, and then he knew nothing more.

* * *

He woke up… in a sewer, crawling with vines of greenery that was rapidly spreading.

"What the hell happened?" Naruto muttered as he got up, water splashing around him. "Sica?"

There was no response. Naruto looked at his right wrist and his eyes widened as he did not see the familiar bracelet there.

"Sica! Sica where are you?" Naruto asked frantically as he searched the water and the sewer around him. Apart from the growing vines and the rock walls of the sewer, Sica was nowhere to be found.

"What could have happened?" Naruto asked in confusion. He remembered eating the pellet that was supposed to give him the Wood Release bloodline, he remembered fainting, and then he had woken up here. Naruto was contemplating searching the sewer around him again when a loud roar of pain reverted through the cold and damp tunnels. Naruto flinched, the sound seemed to be coming from the other end of the sewer.

Naruto felt unbelievably exposed. Sure he was well versed in a lot of D and C-rank techniques with even a few B-rank techniques. He could most probably do well in a fight against some chunin or even a few low level jonin. But now that he was facing some unknown element alone, Naruto felt the beginnings of fear. He had come to rely on Sica to provide him with advice about what to do for most of his life. He wasn't sure if he could make the right decisions if left on his own.

The roar sounded again, like the cry of some wild and dangerous wild animal. Naruto pondered if he should walk deeper into the sewer to find out what was going on. He looked around himself. He had no idea where he was, a brick wall signaling the end of the sewer was behind him, and the only way out was to walk deeper into the sewer and hope for the best. Naruto took a deep breath to fortify himself as he took the first step deeper into the sewer. His senses were on high alert. He was a ninja trained by Sica, he would not let those teachings go to waste.

After minutes of walking and the constant roaring of the wild beast which was becoming weaker with every moment, Naruto found himself at another dead end. This time, there was a giant cage draping with green leafy vines crawling all over the bars of the cage. Within the cage, Naruto saw with horrified eyes the battered body of a giant nine tailed fox that was bind to the floor of the sewer by several large roots.

Vicious red chakra was emitting from the fox, spreading out of the cage. But when they touched the vines crawling all over the bars of the cage, the demonic red chakra changed to a tide of cool green tingled with tendrils of brown. These waves of green brown chakra washed over Naruto, giving him the feeling of rich clean growth and sensation of being in the forest of Konoha. As Naruto basked in the calming green brown chakra, more vines and roots burst out of the ground around him, spreading to cover the whole walls of the sewer.

The eyes of the trapped fox opened and glared at Naruto.

"You!" It hissed. "You are the boy! What have you done to me?"

Naruto stared at it, nearly taking a step back at the killing intent the fox let out, before the green brown chakra bolstered his defense, allowing him to match the fox's stare. Naruto's eyes flickered briefly to the paper seal on the cage door and then looked at the fox.

"I assumed you are the Kyuubi that's supposed to be inside me." Naruto said, trying to sound calm. "I've been wondering what you really looked like. I wasn't expecting the greatest of the tailed beasts looking like this."

Kyuubi roared in anger as Naruto pointed derisively at the roots binding it.

"I am the most powerful of the tailed beast and I will find my way out of whatever you've done." Kyuubi snarled. "And when I escape from here, you'll be the first to be eaten by me!"

"Please, like that's going to scare me." Naruto said with a sniff, trying to cover the deep seated fear in the pits of his stomach. "Anyway I've done nothing, except to give myself the Wood Release bloodline."

"The Wood Release bloodline!" The fox gaped, its jaws opening. Finally a hint of something that looked like horror appeared in its eyes. "You brat! What have you done!"

Naruto flinched at the angry roar from the Kyuubi this time as it struggled in the roots that kept it trapped. An enormous wave of red chakra pulsed out of the cage, and the vines could not totally purify some of it, causing some of the red chakra to be mixed in with the green brown chakra.

Naruto shuddered painfully as the red chakra washed over him and he…

* * *

"_I see you've awaken Naruto."_ Sica's voice sounded in his head. _"The gene mutation was a success. You now possess the First Hokage's Wood Release bloodline."_

"I'm back in my room." Naruto said with great relief as he opened his eyes, getting up and looking around his room to confirm that he's really not in the sewer anymore. His eyes widened at the plants that had grew in a fan shape around his bed. Most of them seemed to be attached to the floors and the bed. "What the hell happened here?"

"_I am unsure, though it might be a side effect of your bloodline. I've also detected some abnormality during the mutation process."_ Sica continued. _"During the mutation, great amounts of the energy that I have classified as the Kyuubi's chakra was emitted from your body in a controlled manner. _

_The Kyuubi's chakra however disappeared after only five minutes into the mutation, and I sensed a new kind of energy signature that I've never felt before emitting from you. Shortly thereafter, the plants began to grow around you. My deduction is that the Wood Release bloodline converts the Kyuubi's chakra into a new type of chakra that allows the rapid and forced growth of plants."_

"Then that means my dream is actually real." Naruto said in part awe and part horror.

"_Dream?"_ Sica asked.

"Yes well, I had a dream about the Kyuubi just now." Naruto said as he explained his encounter in the sewer. "… the Kyuubi was bond onto the floor by these giant roots and most of the red chakra coming out of the cage was converted into greenish brown chakra."

"_Analyzing data… I propose a hypothesis which might be __95% correct in light of the new information."_ Sica offered. _"What you just had was a psychic connection to Kyuubi. It seemed that the addition of the Wood Release bloodline in your body might have allowed you the ability to control the chakra of the Kyuubi from this moment on. According to the data about the Wood Release ability, the First Hokage was able to use that ability to successfully suppress and control the tailed beasts during the First Shinobi War. You may have gained that similar ability."_

"So that means that I might be able to control the Kyuubi's chakra at will now?" Naruto asked in amazement.

"_Maybe not right away. However it might be wise to add learning Wood Release techniques into your schedule. I would also like you to create a few cloned Sica__s to observe your training. With the additional computational powers of the cloned Sicas, I might be able to come up with ways for you to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra."_ Sica added. _"The extra computational power will also enable me to come up with various strategies for ways you could put your abilities to greater use in battle."_

Naruto grinned. "Alright! That's going to be so cool! Too bad I've to go to the academy during the day now, or we'll have more time training."

"_Actually Naruto, if I may suggest something, you might want to consider sending a clone to attend the ninja academy while you train during the day."_ Sica suggested. _"The cloned Naruto could use his Sica to generate holographic shields that will protect the clone from any physical damage. _

_The holographic shields will not be able to hold out under strong attacks, but they should be enough to provide more time for your clone to escape. Considering that the regular academy training spar is against children who do not even possess 10% of your current ninja skills, you should be quite safe."_

"Good suggestion Sica." Naruto said in agreement. "Though I may not want to become the Hokage now, I do want to become strong enough so that I can protect myself and those that I care about. And when I am one day able to travel to Federation space, I'll show the Federation that though the people from my planet might be primitive, we're descended from one of the strongest races out there! The race of ninjas!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

And there, Naruto has the Mokuton ability now. Just a question, is Shikamaru's shadow manipulation and Ino's mental possession techniques considered bloodlines? Or any ninja can do those techniques if they know the jutsu? Anyone who knows let me know.

Also, Merry Christmas Guys and take care :) don't eat too much sweets!


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Title:** Technological Ninja Naruto Uzumaki

**Crossover:** Naruto / Star Ocean game series

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters or plot from Naruto anime/manga series and the Star Ocean Video games series. This is a work of fanfiction.

**Chapter Three: Childhood Friends and the Shadow Watch**

_"… Question 9, What is the Gamma Sector? Give a rundown of the political importance of this sector."_ Sica asked in a mindless drone.

"It is the sector of the Milky Way galaxy that is home to the Vendeeni race, the most scientifically advanced civilization in the galaxy. It is also home to a large number of neutral powers that use the Vendeeni as a shield.

Planets in this sector are able to maintain their independence because the area is far away from the Pangalactic Federation's center of government, no active anti-Federation power uses the area as a base of operations, and most of all, it is near the border of the Aldian Empire, the Pangalactic Federation's primary rival." Naruto recited from his memory.

_"Question 10, How does the Pangalactic Federation handles genetic manipulation?"_ Sica continued.

"Pangalactic Federation allows takes a liberal view on genetic manipulation unlike the Vendeeni race. Gene manipulation of not more than 30% of the user's original gene map is allowed. Any more than that, or those that are classified as dangerous mutation are handled through government facilities." Naruto said with a grin. "Man, that's easy!"

_"Very good Naruto. That was the last question of the Political Science exams. I will now reveal the marks for all the papers you've completed. All papers are scored from HD – High Distinction, to F – Fail. _

_Biology – P (pass)_  
_Chemistry – C (credit)_  
_Physics – D (distinction)_  
_Math – D (distinction)_  
_Astronomy – HD (high distinction)_  
_Federation Trade Language – D (distinction)_  
_Vendeeni Language – C (credit)_  
_Federation History – C (credit)_  
_Technology Training – D (distinction)_  
_Basic Symbology – HD (high distinction)_  
_Political Science – D (distinction)_

_The following are your short courses results:_  
_Cooking – D (distinction)_  
_Invention and planning – D (distinction)_  
_Wood Crafting – C (credit)_  
_Calligraphy – C (credit)_  
_Implementing Symbology in Technologies – D (distinction)_

_Based on your scores, I congratulate you on passing College level exams based on the Federation subjects that you've picked. You may now access University level content as well as the materials for the Federation Operatives training program."_ Sica said solemnly. _"What would you wish to look at first? I recommend picking at least 10 disciplines to focus on for this half of the year, since you could use the shadow clones to help out in your studies."_

"Pass some of the university choices you would recommend to me." Naruto said. He paused as descriptions and contents of various disciplinary subjects flashed through his mind. "For the university subjects, I'll take Advanced Symbology, Mechanical Engineering, Astrophysics, Fine Arts, Economics, Techno Symbology Implementations and Genetics."

_"That's all for the university subjects?"_ Sica inquired.

"Yes, show me the materials for the Federation Operatives training program now." Naruto said eagerly.

_"Passing you the materials now."_ Sica replied.

"Hmm… give me Basic Infiltration training program, we're going to need that. Warfare and Combat Strategy training also seems useful, I'll take that as well." Naruto mused as the choices flipped through his mind. He gave a pause suddenly. "Wait Sica, go back to the previous selection. What is this Qi training I see here?"

_"Qi is a specialized combat training that is a mandate for all Federation personnel, some universities also provide subjects dealing with Qi in theory. Simply put, Qi is a way of channeling your physical energy to be used in fighting." _Sica explained. _"Unlike chakra which is the manipulation of physical and spiritual energies in fighting, Qi is purely the usage of physical energies to do superhuman feats."_

"Show me some of the attacks able to be done by Qi." Naruto ordered, his eyes lighting up with excitement at this new knowledge.

_"I will show you the recordings taken of Federation operatives in combat training."_ Sica said as images appeared in Naruto's mind.

Naruto watched with a happy grin as he saw a Federation Operative beating his opponent to a pulp with his fist which was glowing with a yellow like energy. Apparently his strength was tremendously enhanced, as noted by the various craters left on the training fields. There was also another operative who some how managed to make lightning crackle all over his training sword, enhancing his attacks with the power of lightning.

"Alright Sica, I want in on this program as well! I think it'll help with my ninja training." Naruto decided. "Also add in the university subject about Qi theory."

_"Done Naruto."_ Sica agreed amiably. _"I'll begin creating your new schedule for this year. With your clone attending school, you'll have more than enough time for your Federation studies, ninja training and learning the techniques for your Wood Release bloodline."_

"Ah yes… I hope my clone wouldn't be causing any trouble at school. I did tell it to act a bit less intelligent and speak like children our age." Naruto mused worriedly.

* * *

_"… The genetic divergent structure of Sasuke Uchiha has been noted as the Sharigan bloodline. Hinata Hyuga possessed the Byakugan bloodline. Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame all possessed genetic structures that is a bit different from ordinary ninjas."_ S0 droned. _"I have a 98% accurate possible deduction that though these children from the lesser clans did not possess any of the known advanced bloodlines, their family style ninja techniques might have changed their bodies during each generations to allow these techniques to be used more easily._

_With a few more generations, the genetic structures of these lesser clans might stabilize into a true bloodline limit. Their descendants might also be quite powerful."_

_"That's great. But I think all of us are too young for having children yet."_ N0 yawned listlessly. _"Giving you the names of those students only took me ten minutes… Lunch is still one more hour away what should I do now…"_

N0 the Naruto clone that was assigned to attend classes was bored out of his mind. Boss, the real Naruto, had not instructed him to read up on any specific subject today. At the moment, Iruka sensei was talking about how to mold chakra, which N0 already knew long ago. N0 sighed, looking around at the students diligently taking notes around him. He gave a yawn and sent a mental nudge to S0.

_"S0, I remembered from Boss' memories that the Federation has some entertainment materials called 'comics' didn't they? Can you show me some of them?"_ Naruto asked in his head.

_"Yes, which century of comic would you like to preview?"_ S0 asked politely.

_"How about the 19th to 20th century?"_ Naruto asked.

_"Very well, I recommend one of the more popular comic of that time to you. It's called Mx0."_ Sica said.

Twenty minutes later, N0's concentration in browsing through the Mx0 comics was broken when Iruka sensei's voice called out angrily.

"Naruto! Have you been paying attention to what I am saying? What are you doing giving me that empty headed grin for!" Iruka roared, an angry tic forming on his forehead.

N0 snapped out of his comic browsing and winced as he saw Iruka sensei's angry look. This was going to be a long day… maybe he should have gotten S0 project a hologram over himself and give the illusion that he was paying attention to classes. As Iruka sensei barked out a question on chakra molding techniques to test N0's attentiveness, N0 sighed as he replied the teacher with the correct answer, all the while thinking of the trouble he'll get from Iruka sensei after class.

* * *

The lunch break bell sounded and everyone began making their way out of their classroom in their own little groups. The only one that stood alone was the boy called Naruto. Even the shy Hyuga heiress had found a few lunch buddies with some of the girls in class.

Choji frowned as he looked at Naruto who clutched his bento and walked nonchalantly towards the swing alone, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. It wasn't like that for the first few weeks of school. In fact, Naruto had been popular among the girls in class because of his height and firm built for someone his age. The girls of the class had frequently called him for lunch, until their parents found out about who their daughters were associating with.

Choji still remembered some of the parents dragging their children away from Naruto, warning them fiercely about not associating with someone like him. The warnings had spread among the children until all the girls had begun to stay away from Naruto. The only exceptions being the girls born from the shinobi families, who occasionally still talked to Naruto, though none dared to be too close with him because of the warnings from the rest of the girls. As such, even though Naruto wasn't actively hated by the children, he was avoided after the fierce warnings given by the parents.

But over the last two months, Choji had found that Naruto was a distant but polite person, nothing to warrant the hatred that he had seen in some of the adults. Choji had asked his father why some of the adults seemed to hate Naruto and if Naruto had done anything wrong. His father had just shake his head saying that something happened a long time ago, something very bad that many people began to blame Naruto for. He had told Choji firmly that appearance did not matter if you are going to be friends with someone, for it's the heart and loyalty of your friend that counts in the end.

Choji looked in Naruto's direction again as he and Shikamaru made their way to their favorite spot behind the playground. He bite his lips as he came to a decision, squaring his shoulders as he break away from a startled Shikamaru and walked towards Naruto who was seated on one of the swings.

"Hi… Naruto, would you like to have lunch with us?" Choji asked as he paused in front of Naruto hesitantly, Shikamaru trailing behind him with a confused look.

Naruto blinked, pausing in the middle of opening his bento. He gave a careful look at Choji as if judging his sincerity before giving a soft smile at Choji.

"Yeah sure, where are you guys going?" Naruto asked.

"Great, we normally go to the fields behind the playground for lunch." Choji said as he begun leading the way.

Nobody knew at that time, but it was the start of a friendship that would change Choji and Shikamaru's lives forever.

* * *

The sun was hovering beyond the horizon, in the midst of setting when Naruto paused in his training as he absorbed his memories of the clone that he had sent to school.

"It seemed that the clone had made two new friends… Well not that it matters, the adults will break up that friendship sooner or later." Naruto said with a shrug. "Sica, N0 found some comics about magic users in your entertainment database. The magic users in the comics have these Magic Plates that are able to cast spells by channeling magic energy, sort of like channeling chakra in a rectangle metallic plate to cast ninja techniques. Do you think it's possible for me to create ninja techniques plates based on the same concept?"

_"Refering back to the Mx0 comics… I am unable to come to a conclusion at this current time. However if you wish for me to investigate such matters, you could spare your chakra to create a few more clones which you could hide out in the forest every night. I'll then use the cloned Sicas to increase my computational capabilities as we ran various simulations based on the ninja knowledge that I've archive, to see if the creation of the ninja technique cards you've suggested is feasible."_ Sica recommended.

"How about a hundred clones for the night? Now that I can pull the Kyuubi's chakra and use it, I'll be able to create that many clones as well as the night infiltration team and pump enough chakra in all of them to last the night. In fact I am thinking of expanding my infiltration operation to cover the whole village soon. Maybe gradually over a few months' time." Naruto told Sica musingly.

_"That would be a wise decision, and regarding your large chakra reserves now, it is no surprise. According to ninja legends, the nine-tailed fox is a creature of immerse malevolent chakra. Now that it's sealed in you and you are able to pull out its chakra safely, it's no wonder that your chakra reserves had increased so rapidly."_ Sica added. _"In fact, according to my scans, your own personal chakra reserves had already tripled what it used to be._

_Based on my estimation, the Kyuubi's purified chakra most probably forced your chakra coils to grow rapidly. You may very well exceed Hokage level chakra reserves, not counting in the Kyuubi's chakra, in a few years' time if this carries on."_

"Wow, exceed Hokage level chakra reserves." Naruto said impressed.

_"Of course, it also meant that every time your chakra reserves increased, your chakra control will worsen until you could get use to handling this new level of energy."_ Sica continued dryly. _"I've detected you wasting double the energy usage for all your techniques these past few days, though your control is steadily getting back to what it used to be with training."_

Naruto grimaced as he sighed. "Well I guess there'll always be give and take. Anyway I'll begin to create those hundred clones for the night and leave them here. You can use them to run your computations while I'm asleep. I want to know if there's even a possibility that I can create a ninja technique plate."

_"Regarding the new genetic materials we scanned today. What do you wish to do about it?"_ Sica asked.

"The Sharigan would be too obvious at the moment for me to use. So I'll skip that for the moment, though I'll send a clone to scan the Uchiha compound for their clan materials." Naruto decided as he began thinking about the matter. "I'll also send some clones to the Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Inuzuka and Aburame clans to do some scanning and get more ideas about what their techniques are about before I decide if I want to incorporate more genetic variations in me."

* * *

The next few weeks passed and N0 found to his surprise that he was spending more and more time during lunch and after school hanging out with Choji and Shikamaru. It became a regular sight to see the three of them laying on one of the hills behind the academy as they watched clouds go by. N0 had also found that beneath Shikamaru's lazy facade hides a very intelligent mind. He began to teach Shikamaru a game called shoji, which became one of their regular pastimes.

Shikamaru quickly grasped the basics of the tactical chess game, and surprised Naruto by beating him five out of the ten times that they had played together to date. It had begun a challenging friendship with Shikamaru as they began to spend much of their cloud watching time playing shoji, with Choji sitting besides them munching on his chips. Shikamaru also began to show more focus in the game then N0 had ever seen him shown in class.

Surprisingly, Shikamaru and Choji's parents did nothing to interfere in this budding friendship. Apparently Shikamaru had also remarked about N0's talent in shoji because the adult Nara had approached N0 once and invited him to their house sometime for a game.

Thus, the strange friendship between the three of them had begun. Sometimes, a blond haired girl named Ino would join them. Apparently she was the childhood friend of Choji and Shikamaru, though Shikamaru vehemently denied that fact, calling her troublesome.

Most of the time however, it would only be just the three of them until Choji had in his friendly way, made friends with Shino, whom the class had called insect boy and avoided on the whole, and Kiba, a loud mouth hyperactive brat who apparently came from a clan that paired up with trained ninja dogs, though apparently he was still not of age to receive a dog companion. Ino also joined them less and less as more boys were added into the group.

Naruto later learnt that Shino came from a clan that infused into their bodies at birth a special breed of insects that feed on chakra. In return, the insects attack and do other tasks as he commands. That was also the reason for Shino's unpopularity and the name 'Insect boy'. Kiba however was totally different from the calm and collected Shino, being prone to excessive actions and random pranks.

One such prank resulted in N0 having pink hair for the rest of the day. Of course, the normally self collected N0 lost his temper that day and it was the start of the prank wars and the beginnings of a firm but sometimes traitorous friendship with Kiba as they became eternal friends and rivals.

* * *

"I bet you couldn't do it." Kiba said with a challenging gleam in his eyes as he looked at N0.

"Couldn't do what?" Shikamaru asked, opening his eyes wearily. The five of them had been laying on their favorite hill spot for the past one hour since they left school.

"Kiba was saying that Naruto wouldn't be able to come up with his own ninja technique that can knock out the teachers." Choji spoke up helpfully between munches of his chips.

"Oh you're so troublesome Kiba." Shikamaru said with a shake of his head. "Don't you remember the one week detention you got after you threw the stink bombs at Iruka and Mizuki sensei? And just throwing stink bombs aren't really ninja techniques."

"Of course they are, my very own stink bomb technique." Kiba said puffing out his chest proudly.

"Ha, I could do it with a _real_ technique." N0 said sticking out his tongue at Kiba. "Just you watch. What could distract Iruka and Mizuki sensei anyway?"

"I don't know, they are both adults, maybe a pretty woman?" Choji suggested. "Mom always says that a pretty woman is a man's downfall."

"Woman are troublesome, especially the fierce ones." Shikamaru said with a shudder. Shino nodded quietly beside him in agreement.

"Woman huh…" N0 mused as he planed his special technique.

* * *

_Iruka's point of view_

Iruka walked into the classroom the next morning with great energy and good cheer. This week had passed uneventfully with no outrageous pranks from Kiba or his partner in crime Naruto. One could only hope they had learnt their lessons from the multiple detentions he had given them.

"Ah Iruka, you've arrived." Mizuki said, turning to the classroom as he continued. "Iruka sensei will now take over the genjutsu section of the lesson. Listen carefully to his instructions."

"Have all of you practiced the transformation technique I've showed you all yesterday?" Iruka asked the class while waiting from Mizuki to gather his stuff.

"I've practiced real hard Iruka sensei!" Naruto called out raising his hand. "Do you want to see it?"

"Well since Naruto offered, very well Naruto, come to the front and show the whole class your transformation." Iruka said good-naturedly. Later on he would curse himself for not spotting the trap Naruto had laid out for him.

Mizuki paused in the middle of collecting his notes to leave the class, shooting Naruto a barely concealed glare, but also stopping to see the mess Naruto would most probably make for himself. After all, few academy students ever succeed a transformation on their first try, and after only just a day of teaching.

"Alright Iruka sensei, Mizuki sensei here's my own special transformation technique." Naruto said pausing in front of the class facing Iruka. Iruka began to feel a familiar sense of foreboding that he was starting to get around Kiba and Naruto. A large warning sign was flashing in front of his eyes. "Erm… maybe I should pick someone else…"

"Special transformation technique, Sexy Technique!" Naruto cried out, cutting off Iruka's hurried words as a cloud of smoke enveloped him.

Iruka watched in horrified fascination as a blond and pretty young woman in the nude stepped out of the smoke cooing at him.

"Hi Iruka sensei." Naruto in his transformed form cooed wickedly at him. "Hi Mizuki sensei!"

Behind him, the class erupted in pandemonium as the girls screamed death threats at Naruto.

"Off with his head!" Ino and Sakura screeched.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka roared, as his face turned beet red.

Behind him, Mizuki was trying frantically to stop the streams of blood from his nose.

* * *

"I think I am beginning to get the hang of my Wood Release ability." Naruto said with a tired sigh as he sat down on the training field with a bowl of instant ramen. Several newly sprouted trees surrounded him while the clones around the perimeter of the training field remained in their positions, scanning the surroundings in case any Konoha ninjas wandered this way. "I think I can master the first Wood Release technique in a week's…"

Naruto choked on his ramen as the memories from the clone he sent to attend classes reached him. Apparently the clone had dispelled himself after hanging out with his friends. Unfortunately, it seemed that the clone had been up to some mischief during the day which had ended up with Iruka sensei sentencing him to detention for a whole week.

"What a perverted technique!" Naruto winced as he received the memory of the transformation technique the clone had created and used on Iruka sensei. "And my clone just came up with this technique in the morning, with his Sica aiding him! If this goes on, my reputation's going to be totally ruined at school!"

_"You did ask that clone to act like children his age."_ Sica pointed out. _"And one of his friends is a prankster. Since your clone is but an extension of yourself, he would have inherited your competitiveness. It's no wonder he would tried to exceed other students in pranks, since that's the one area where you did not instruct him to hide his talent in."_

"Yes, but did he really have to come up with that kind of ninja technique?" Naruto moaned, blushing at the memory of the firm naked female body N0 had transformed into. Add in the memories of the naked photos of various women provided by S0 that N0 had used as reference, Naruto had a hard time clearing his head of the memories. "You know Sica, apart from my clone's disaster at school, I think I would like to hang out with Shikamaru and the rest of the guys for once. Just myself, and not my clone. Their friendship seemed genuine, and… I'll really like to experience companionship with people my age."

_"Suggestion then."_ Sica provided. _"You could still have your clone attend classes but switch places with it after school to hang out with your friends. I'll adjust your timetable to fit in with your new schedule."_

"Thank you Sica." Naruto said gratefully, already looking forward to tomorrow. "By the way Sica, I've decided not to use the genetic material or any of the family techniques you've scanned from the Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Inuzuka and Aburame clans. I know these people and they've been nice to me when so many others hated me. It'll be too much like stealing if I use their family techniques."

_"Understood. I'll file their genetic maps and techniques away to be only used as reference."_ Sica acknowledge. _"Naruto, I've also completed the analysis of the possibility of creating ninja techniques plates. According to my possibility simulation program, if we can find a way to convert ninja techniques into seal forms and place them on plates, theoretically we can make it that anyone will then be able to use the technique by pushing chakra into the plate._

_Of course the seal arrays needed to convert ninja techniques like Ninjutsu or Genjutsu into seal forms would be very complex. However if you create more clones to allow me access to the extra cloned Sica's computational powers, I might be able to form seal arrays based on my current seal and symbology library, to create the ninja technique that you want. _

_One good thing about this is that Ninjutsu requiring certain bloodline limits might be possible for everyone to use if converted to seals and imprinted onto the ninja techniques plate."_

"That's good. Let's make it our nightly activity then." Naruto affirmed. "First I'll like you to find out how to create a seal array for the Shadow Clone technique. For that matter, let's see if we could imprint Symbology symbols on the plates as well, for others to access the Symbology form of magic."

* * *

In the night, Sica used the clones for extra computing powers to convert techniques into seal arrays. In the morning, Naruto trained in the forest while his clone attends school. In the afternoon, Naruto would then switch places with his school clone to be with his friends.

Naruto began spending regular time with his friends, finding that he quite like their company. Choji was the loyal and friendly type, Shikamaru though lazy, possessed a fierce intelligence in coming up with strategies. Shino was the solid silent boy of the group, seldom speaking yet when he did speak, it's with wisdom beyond most of his age. Kiba on the other hand is rash and bouncing with energy.

"You know." Kiba remarked one day staring at the sky as he lay on the grass beside Choji. Naruto and Shikamaru were engaged in a game of shoji. "It's boring doing the same old thing everyday. How about we do some training once in a while?"

"I'm fine with it." Choji said between mouthfuls of chips. "As long as we don't do it every day."

"It would be wise to train up our skills." Shino admitted beside Naruto. He had been observing Shikamaru and Naruto's shoji game.

"It's troublesome. I'd rather look at the clouds." Shikamaru complained.

"Hmm… how about this? I'll play shoji with you three days a week and we all train for two days every week." Naruto suggested to Shikamaru.

"Whatever." Shikamaru said with a lazy shrug as he moved his chess piece. "But can we not train today? We're still in the middle of a game."

"Alright then! I'll ask my sis about which training fields to go to when I reach home today. We can go there to train tomorrow!" Kiba said enthusiastically.

The next few weeks began the start of the group's training sessions that would later turn into a regular event. Naruto also decided not to hide his true skill during the sparring matches as it wouldn't do his friends any good if they did not learn from their mistakes.

The mission reports he had read about his parents from the administration building had depicted the harsh ninja life for him. In the ninja world of the Elemental countries, if you are a ninja of limited skills, sooner or later you would be killed. Truth to be told, he had grown quite attached to his friends, and since Kiba had suggested it, Naruto was going to make sure the group gain more ninja skills out of their sparring matches and practices.

Naruto _did_ make sure he did not use any techniques that were not taught by the academy though. However even with academy level techniques, Naruto was able to fight everyone to a draw every time, a fact that had totally surprised everyone.

"You have been hiding your true ability in the academy." Shikamaru noted one day as they watched him end the taijutsu match with Kiba in just five minutes. Kiba was ranked second in all taijutsu lessons after Sasuke Uchiha, it had been unbelievable that Naruto who had always scored averagely in class would be able to beat Kiba in their after school sparring matches regularly.

"And you hadn't been hiding your own skills?" Naruto returned calmly as he looked at Shikamaru. "I know for a fact that you can most probably do better than that Sakura girl in the written tests, yet you consistently scored the seventh place instead of the first."

"That's because school is troublesome for me." Shikamaru grumbled looking away.

"Well, same here… I'll probably get into trouble if I do too well…" Naruto paused trailing off as he suddenly realized what he had just said. "I er mean it's just too troublesome to try hard anyway, passing is enough."

There was an awkward silence as everyone looked at one another. Then Kiba interrupted with a yell.

"Come and fight me again! I can't believe I keep getting defeated by you!" Kiba said as he challenged Naruto.

"That's because your taijutsu stance is sloppy, you're limiting your own reach…" Naruto said turning away as he went to correct Kiba's mistakes.

"Shikamaru, what did Naruto mean he'll get into trouble if he do too well?" Choji asked as the watched the two boys begun to spar.

"Well… hadn't you notice how the other teachers in the academy other than Iruka and Mizuki sensei treated him?" Shikamaru asked with a frown. "From what I recall, the teachers from the other classes tend to give Naruto a hard time during lessons. I've even seen him get the wrong instructions from Uzuni sensei once."

"I don't understand it, Naruto's a nice person. But so many adults in the village seemed to dislike him." Choji said with a frown. "Dad wouldn't tell me why people hate Naruto when I asked him."

"Maybe it was his parents…" Shikamaru suggested. "I doubt the fault lies with Naruto. He's too young to commit any big crimes that would make so many adults bear hatred towards him. I got the same answer from my dad when I asked him about Naruto. I think the adults are hiding something from us."

"Let's not think about it." Shino said suddenly from the side. "Naruto's our friend. That's enough for me."

Choji's eyes brighten as he looked at Shino. "You're right. Just being friends is enough, and Naruto gave me a lot of pointers when I fought against him. I am going to practice now, are you coming Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, yeah… This is troublesome. I hate mysteries." Shikamaru said before walking to spar with Choji.

Shino stood silently alone in the field looking on as Naruto disabled Kiba in a fight for the second time that day.

* * *

"I wished there's some ways that I can teach Shikamaru and the others more knowledge, like the seal basics, advanced genjutsu concept and ninjutsu techniques." Naruto remarked. For the past one month, their little group has been honing their academy skills until they are near perfect with them. "What the academy teaches is but the bare basics, they'll need more than the basics once they began fighting against enemy ninjas."

"According to academy standards, all of you are only eight years old, nearing nine. The bare basics are the foundation upon which to build your skills." Sica reminded Naruto. "Not everyone has your large chakra reserves or me to guide them."

"That's true, maybe I should start them on chakra control exercises and chakra stretching exercises to enlarge their chakra reserves. Leaf floating and tree walking might be a good start." Naruto mused. "But I wonder how I am supposed to introduce tree walking when the academy never teaches that."

"The library did have books regarding tree walking, so maybe you could keep up a façade of frequently going to the library to research materials and chance upon them?" Sica suggested.

Naruto shook his head. "That would take up too much time just to keep up a pretense. Isn't there any other methods?"

Sica paused as it analyzes the situations. "I do have one method that would allow a bit of flexibility…"

* * *

The Anbu dropped the scroll silently on the Hokage's table before silently exiting out of the window. Sarutobi looked at the familiar scroll that Konoha's mysterious informant used as well as the red seal wax of an eye over a leaf that sealed the scroll. Apparently the informant must have found out about the "Eye of Konoha" nickname that the Anbu had given him and had created a unique seal for his scroll.

Sarutobi clamped his fist and quickly stood up as he glanced at the contents of the scroll.

_"Third Hokage, _

_This is not an informant scroll, but a short note to inform you of certain of my actions. I am aware that you've been concerned for the safety of the village with an unknown informant running around, even though the information I've provided you so far are for the good of the village as a whole._

_Rest assured that I've no ill intention towards the village. I was a family friend of Minato and Kushina and had only recently come back to Konoha after a long journey. After finding the truth of what happened to my two friends, I've decided to stay and keep a silent watch on their son. I would not list down the name of their child in case this scroll falls into other's hands. However it came to my attention that your power was severely undermined due to your support for my friends' child, as such, I've decided to take action to ensure the safety of the village that Minato loved, and to make sure the boy stays safe._

_I cannot reveal myself, not even to the boy, because to know my identity would put others at risk. I am unfortunately considered a missing nin at the current date. Thus I've decided to aid the boy in other ways. I'll be leaving scrolls and books on basic chakra manipulation, ninja techniques as well as other items on the doorsteps of the boy to further his education. I'll also be handing him higher level ninja techniques once I judged his capability to be sufficient. I have in my possession several of Minato and Kushina's ninja techniques as well._

_Once the boy is powerful enough, I'll be passing him the notes on his family techniques. All he would ever know is that a family friend is leaving this information for him and nothing more. I do hope you'll allow me this small favor of guiding my friends' child from the shadows, in exchange for all the information I'd provide this village with, now and in the future._

_Should you ever need to contact me, leave a scroll in the mouth of your rock statue crafted onto the Hokage mountain. I'll check on it once a day and be in contact with you._

_Signed,_  
_Eye of Konoha."_

As he finished the scroll, Sarutobi felt the pressure of all his years crashing down on him. He was getting too old for this cloak and dagger business.

"A friend of Minato and Kushina." Sarutobi whispered wearily, suddenly feeling very tired. "And a missing nin to boot. What should I do?"

Sarutobi landed heavily back on his seat as he pondered his next move.

"Hawk." Sarutobi called out sharply.

A shadow entered through the window and in seconds, a Hawk masked Anbu stood before the Hokage.

"I want you to send a few men to keep watch over Naruto. Keep a look out for any parcel left on his doorstep." Sarutobi ordered thinking fiercely. "Make sure the contents are not harmful to a student of Naruto's level. Keep up this patrol for the next few months. I also need you to go to Naruto's apartment right now and ask him if he had received any scrolls or books recently. Make sure that contents are not harmful to the boy."

"Yes Lord Hokage." The Hawk masked Anbu bowed before leaping out of the window, making his way quickly to Naruto's apartment.

* * *

Beside the Hokage tower, standing invisibly in a corner, N5 smiled as S5 detected the Hokage's message.

"Send a message to Boss at once, tell him the plan worked, and prepare for Anbu arrival." N5 ordered as S5 passed the message to the Boss' Sica.

"Trust the Boss' Sica to come up with a plan like that." N5 mused with a smile. "Now the Boss would be able to receive more powerful techniques scrolls from himself and other items as well. Give or take a few more months of letting the Hokage see Boss' 'intensive training', and there will be no need for the Boss to hide any of his skills or the fact that he can create shadow clones."

_"The original Sica did come up with a very ingenious concept that would allow the Boss a lot more flexibility."_ S5 admitted. _"It'll make our future movement easier. But according to calculations, the Boss should wait a few more months before sending himself the Shadow Clone technique so as not to rouse suspicions."_

"I can't wait for the future when we clones did not have to keep hiding in the shadows." N5 agreed.

_"Aside from those clones on infiltration missions who need to remain invisible. The future shadow clones would be able to train freely in the training fields without needing to hide once Boss 'officially' mastered the shadow clone technique."_ Sica confirmed.

N5 grinned, as he and the rest of the shadow clones around Konoha prepare for a future where they did not have to keep remaining invisible.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Happy New Year Guys! Here's the next chapter. :) hope you guys like it.

The genetic manipulator is based on the fact that in Star Ocean III game, the three main game characters were genetically altered when they were babies. Since my story is based on that timeline, I thought that if they could do that to children, why not have a special machine that alters genes in full grown? It would allow Naruto to gain bloodline abilities.

Naruto is currently 8+ yrs old nearing 9. He sounded more mature because of the vast Federation knowledge drilled into him throughout the years with Sica.

**Edit:** Thanks Jerrac for your input about Shikamaru learning shoji only when he became genin. And Echoside for my misspelling of 'prank'. Changes have been made.


	4. Chapter 4

**Story Title:** Technological Ninja Naruto Uzumaki

**Crossover:** Naruto / Star Ocean game series

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters or plot from Naruto anime/manga series and the Star Ocean Video games series. This is a work of fanfiction.

**Chapter Four: Time of Darkness**

_5 days ago_

Power reverberated through the room as the inner council of the Uchiha clan sealed the room off from anyone who might plan to spy on them from the outside. In front of the gathered council, Itachi Uchiha, the most brilliant Uchiha of his generation, and the Anbu captain of Konoha kneel in front of the gathered council, looking at them calmly.

"I assume the council has something to tell me since I was summoned in such an abrupt manner." Itachi said coolly, seemingly not daunted into submission by the fierce judging looks on the council members' faces.

"Yes Itachi, you were summoned here for a matter of grave importance. What is your reply to the question we had asked you a week back?" One of the clan elders asked grimly.

Itachi turned to look at the cold face of his father before turning to face the elder who had spoken.

"Surely there must be some other way for our clan to gain back our power without revolting." Itachi observed calmly. "Konoha's full of ninjas loyal to the Third. The resulting conflict from our clan rebelling against the village would inflict grave casualties on both sides. Unless you can tell me how you are going to take over the village without so much bloodshed, I refused to be part of the plan that might spell doom for our clan."

"You insolent pup! Just because you're the prodigy of our clan does not mean that the clan will not take action against you." Another of the council member raged.

"Calm down Mozu. Itachi has a point, to him it looks as if the Uchiha clan is courting its own doom. Why not let him in on our plans?" Kairou, one of Itachi's blood uncles said in a pacifying tone of voice.

"Don't be a fool Kairou, until we are certain of Itachi's loyalty, our plans will only be known in the inner council." Mozu snapped. He turned to Itachi giving him a chilling look. "I suggest you quickly make known your allegiance. Should you betray this clan secret, you and your family will be killed, even if your father is the clan leader. There are many within this clan who can always serve as the next clan head."

"So that's how it is…" Itachi said grimly, giving a soft sigh, his eyes turned to stare at the floor stonily. "I really had no choice in the first place hadn't I?"

"Your answer Itachi, and it better be the correct one." Mozu said coldly as he turned to Kairou. "Ah Kairou, please enlighten me about the sentry that are guarding our dear clan head's home."

Fugaku's eyes visibly tightened though he kept silent while Kairou sighed.

"Yashito and Kiro are guarding the place right now." Kairou said, not looking at Itachi or Fugaku. "They are… quite competent ninjas."

"Yashito and Kiro, two of the best assassination specialists in Konoha are guarding my home." Itachi said deadpan and without humor.

"Ah yes, we always want the best protection for the wife of our clan head and his children." Mozu said looking at Itachi challengingly. "Your father is mostly busy with council affairs and your mother bless her heart chose to specialize in medic-nin techniques instead of the more offensive ninja skills, someone do need to protect her and your little brother, how old is he? Seven? Eight? The council wants the best protection for the two of them. After all, it takes an assassination expert to prevent an assassination attempt, assuming one would even take place of course."

Left unsaid was the hidden threat. Some of the council members stirred uneasily at the heightened tension in the room but kept silent. Mozu was one of the possible candidates for the Uchiha clan head before Fugaku was chosen to lead the clan by the elders. The Uchiha clan was one of the few clans that chose the clan head position based on ones' capabilities instead of birth of right, a common situation in the ninja world for a large clan that happens to possess a lot of powerful ninjas. As such, Mozu still had a lot of council members loyal to him and wield enormous power over the clan affairs.

"Itachi." Fugaku said breaking the silence. He looked at Itachi without revealing a shred of emotion on his face, visibly calm and collected. "This decision was not an easy one to make, but it had been agreed by the elders and the clan council that the only way for the Uchiha to gain back our power and prestige in this village is to proceed on with our plan. I was one of the council members who had agreed with the plan."

There was a pause as Itachi stared at his father before breaking the glance.

"Ha." Itachi laughed bitterly. "It seemed all along I have no say in this matter. Very well, what do you wish me to do?"

"It's a good thing you've come to your senses." One of the elder said. "As the Anbu captain, you have the layouts and schedule for the Anbu patrols, the clan is going to need all these information if our plan is to succeed…"

* * *

_Present_

It had only been three days since Konoha's mysterious infiltration agent state his intentions towards Naruto. Sarutobi had been hoping for a few more days of peace and quiet before any major incident occurs that requires his attention. He had not expected this.

"Itachi… you are telling me that the Uchiha clan council are gearing up plans to revolt and seize control of Konoha. At the same time, one of their plans of success is to assassinate all members of my clan?" Sarutobi asked with barely concealed rage, his thunderous eyes staring into the calm placid glance of Itachi.

"Yes Hokage. Unfortunately, the Uchiha council was not forth coming with their plans to me. It took me giving them the Anbu patrol schedule before they are willing to tell me that part of their scheme was to assassinate your clan during the night of their revolt." Itachi said, a tone of apology and regret in his voice. "Hokage, I've seen the number of lives lost in the war, if my clan's plan to rebel was to succeed, the number of people who will die would be numerous."

"I understand Itachi. I know of your loyalty to Konoha." Sarutobi said grimly. "I'll need to discuss this with the village elders, and we need a way to get more information on this matter…"

"'The Eye' has not informed you of this?" Itachi asked curiously. As Anbu captain, he was informed of the existence of the mysterious infiltration agent hiding in the shadows of Konoha. "It seems that he is not all knowing after all."

"Most probably, but there's no denying his expertise in infiltration." Sarutobi agreed. "I will send a scroll to him. Hopefully he would receive it and help us on this matter. In the meantime Itachi, do not do anything that might raise the suspicions of your clan, you are currently Konoha's only agent that can monitor the going-ons of the Uchiha clan. And from what you've told me, the Uchiha council is holding Mikoto and young Sasuke as leverage against you and most probably your father, I will not risk the lives of your family. Keep me informed, but also be mindful of the safety of you and your loved ones. I am sorry to have to ask this burden of you child."

"There has been enough suffering and deaths with the last ninja war and the attack of the Kyuubi." Itachi said suddenly looking very weary. "I do not wish this village to be embroiled in a power struggle between my clan and the ninjas of Konoha."

Outside the Hokage tower, one grim faced Naruto clone was ordering his Sica to contact the Boss of the latest threat to Konoha.

* * *

"The Uchiha clan is planning to rebel?" Naruto asked as he quickly chomped down on the eel that he had cooked earlier in the day. He was taking a short break during his night training as evidenced by the dense numbers of young trees surrounding him. All had sprouted from the ground at the usage of his Mokuton bloodline.

"_Affirmative, Itachi Uchiha, Anbu captain of Konoha had just reported this news to the Hokage. The Hokage is sending someone to leave a scroll to contact us even as we speak."_ Sica reported. _"The contents of the scroll state that the Hokage would be willing to give us S-rank pay if we could infiltrate into the Uchiha compound and come up with the names of the traitors and their plans."_

"How much is an S-rank pay?" Naruto mused as he quickly finished up his bento.

"_Depending on difficulty levels, S-rank pay can range from 1,000,000 ryo or more."_ Sica remarked.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "I can buy a lot more materials to use in my experiments with 1,000,000 ryo. Anyway, it's just another infiltration trip, I'll just send a clone to the Uchiha compound to observe them everyday starting from tonight."

"_Understood Naruto, however there is an error in your calculation regarding the spying of the Uchiha clan."_ Sica stated. _"The Uchiha clan compound is one of the largest in Konoha, if your clone was to be stationed right outside the compound, the one mile scanning radius of the cloned Sica wouldn't be enough to cover the whole area. I would suggest at least four clones stationed at each intersection point to scan the whole compound."_

"Alright then, I'll send four clones over to there right now." Naruto said as he made the handseal for the Shadow Clone Technique. Four clones puffed into existence beside him. Each of them gave Naruto a quick nod before dashing off towards the Uchiha compound, aware of their mission. Their cloned Sicas were already layering their holographic images around the Naruto clones to make them invisible as they vanished from sight.

"Let's hope the clones can find some information." Naruto said grimly. "From your description, old man Hokage sounds very worried, since the Uchiha are targeting him and his family."

"_A rebellion by such a large clan against the village will affect more than the Hokage and those close to him. The resulting fallout and casualties could affect a lot of people and the civilians might even be pulled into the struggle for dominance."_ Sica warned. _"Perhaps you might want to send more clones out to patrol the rest of the ninja clans in the village, see if any of them are in any way allied with the Uchiha clan."_

"That's a good idea Sica. I'll do just that before continuing with my training." Naruto said as he quickly used the Shadow Clone Technique. Forty over clones puffed into view. Naruto turned to faced them, an authoritative tone in his voice. "You guys know what to do, each of you stake up each of the ninja clans in Konoha. Starting today, we need to know of what goes on in each of the clans before hand."

"Ai-ai Boss!" The clones chorused as their cloned Sicas turned all of them invisible.

Naruto felt the rush of wind around him as his invisible clone army rushed passed him, seeking to infiltrate the secrets of the clans of Konoha.

* * *

Kiba grinned as he quietly slipped into the empty classroom. The rest of the class was out in the fields practicing taijutsu and he had faked a need to go to the toilet in order to sneak back to class. In his hands, he held the careful mix of paint bombs that he had painstakingly created yesterday night just for Iruka and Mizuki sensei.

As he searched for the best place in the classroom to set up his prank, a soft sob caught his attention, causing Kiba to freeze in fright. He turned to survey the classroom that he thought was empty and saw a barely visible grey huddle at the back seat of the classroom.

Kiba placed the paint bombs down on the nearest table and made his way softly up the back of the class as more sobbing sounded in the classroom. As he neared, he realized who it was. It was Hinata Hyuga, one of the quietest girl in class. Now that he thought about it, Hinata had been sent away from the taijutsu class after getting injured shortly after class began, she was supposed to go to the infirmary, what was she doing back here?

"Hinata?" Kiba asked hesitantly. He was not familiar with the Hyuga heiress though he did know her by name.

Instantly Hinata's head lifted as she turned to face Kiba, a startled expression on her face. "Ki… Kiba. I… I was just resting."

Kiba blinked as he saw Hinata's pale watery eyes and flushed cheeks and felt something wrenched in his heart. Hinata just look so cute!

"Erm Kiba?" Hinata asked hesitantly at Kiba's stunned expression. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I am fine." Kiba said shaking his head to clear it before turning to face Hinata. "Why are you in class crying? I thought you're supposed to go to the infirmary?"

Hinata's lips quivered. "It is just a leg sprain, it is my fault because I am always so weak. I just bring shame to my clan."

"Of course not!" Kiba retorted, trying to cheer Hinata up as her face began to crumple. "You're one of the best taijutsu fighters among the girls, you got injured just now because you were paired up with that Sasuke teme didn't you? He's one of the best among the boys and he never knew how to hold back his strikes, don't worry about it. Anyway I heard your family had a super awesome taijutsu fighting style, I am sure if you're allowed to use that, you wouldn't lose to anyone!"

"But… but…" Hinata protested softly as she chewed her lips. "Even my father thinks I am weak, because I couldn't bring myself to hurt anyone."

"What?" Kiba said in outrage. His family was a close knitted one and though sometimes his mother might fight too hard against him during training, he knew that she loves him. "Well you're not weak! Trust me, you're one of the best in our class."

"Really?" Hinata said looking up at Kiba with watery eyes as he nodded firmly.

"In fact Hinata, my friends and I have a study group after school where we train ourselves. Do you want to join us? It's mostly guys, but sometimes Ino joins us as well." Kiba offered. "Naruto can give you some really cool advice if you want to become stronger."

"Naruto?" Hinata asked thinking back on the blond haired trouble maker who often got into messy situations together with Kiba.

"Yeah, his grades aren't very good, but he really knows a lot of stuff." Kiba said with a grin. "We're meeting this afternoon after class, so what do you say?"

Hinata glanced up at Kiba's friendly eyes and gave a small smile. "Erm… Alright."

"That's great! Follow me after school today, I'll introduce you to the rest of the guys." Kiba said excitedly. "You wouldn't regret it. Now how about you and I set up a little prank…"

"What…What?" Hinata asked with a startled look as Kiba grinned mischievously.

* * *

Iruka could feel his vein pulsing on his forehead as he resisted an urge to growl at the two pranksters before him.

"Kiba…" Iruka said with an underlying growl. "I expect you to clean up the whole classroom before you leave, without anyone's help."

"Ah… Ah… Iru..ka sensei, I should help also." Hinata muttered softly as she looked at the floor avoiding Iruka's look.

"No Hinata, I know that Kiba's the one that drag you into this. He will clean up the mess he created alone." Iruka said as he waved around the classroom which was splattered in multitudes of bright yellow and brown. He took a book out of his bag and placed it in front of Hinata. "However, since you've also aided in the prank, you cannot go unpunished. This is a book on advance academy taijutsu style. We will be learning it next month, but I expect you to memorize the contents and show the whole class what you've learnt next week."

"Show the whole class?" Hinata stuttered looking horrified, turning her petrified eyes to look at Iruka pleadingly. "Can… can I switch the punishments with Kiba? I… I don't mind cleaning the classroom…"

"That's a great idea!" Kiba said enthusiastically. "I wouldn't mind showing the class my advance taijutsu technique!"

Iruka stared at them with an evil grin. "No. These are your punishments, as such punishments are meant to punish you, not let you do something you like. Kiba will clean the whole classroom before he can leave. Hinata can leave to prepare for her class demonstration which will be up by next week. The two of you are dismissed."

Hinata and Kiba looked in dismay as Iruka strode to his desk and sat behind it.

"I guess I better get started." Kiba said with a sigh as he picked up a cloth and a bucket of water.

"I will stay with you." Hinata said softly. "We… we did the prank together, I'll stay until you're done."

"Oh Hinata you're a real pal!" Kiba said with his eyes shining brightly. "Tell you what, I will bring you to the guys later, Naruto can surely help with your demonstration next week!"

* * *

N3 paused as S3 alerted him of a situation through their shared mental link.

"_I've detected some possible hints of the Uchiha's rebellion plot. Do you wish me to play it to you while I record it for the Boss?"_ S3 asked.

"Yes S3 do it." N3 said at his position leaning against the wall of the south side of the Uchiha compound.

"_How is the progress?"_ A sharp male voice boomed inside N3's head.

"_The Anbu patrol plans that Itachi had provided is a great help. We were able to remain undetected while we scouted the rest of the clans."_ A younger male voice said. _"We currently have the schedule of the sentry shifts for the Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Tenchi, Asura and Hyuga clans, there has been some difficulties with discerning the patrol timings for the Inuzuka and Aburame, their dogs and bugs are making it difficult for us to spy on them."_

"_Good, good."_ A gravel old voice said in satisfaction. _"Thank you Shisui, your team has done great work. These clans are some of those that are devotedly loyal to the Sandaime, we need to force them out of the fight during our take over so that there would be less Uchiha casualties. Did you locate the rooms of the clan heirs?"_

"_Yes, here you are Elder Teizu."_ Shisui said. _"I've drawn out the plans of each clan compounds and marked the rooms of each of the clan heirs. Pardon me for a wild thought, but shouldn't we include the Senju clan in our plans?"_

"_Surely you are joking. The currently Senju clan is a mockery of what it used to be they will be of no threat to us. They maybe known as the clan of a thousand techniques but much of the clan had been decimated by the past wars and the attack of the Kyuubi. That clan is now most filled with average ninjas and civilians who claimed high positions on the civilian council, a disgrace to the Shodai and Nidaime."_ A female voice said scornfully.

"_Don't be hasty in your judgment Midaina."_ Edler Teizu said sternly. _"Shisui brought out a valid point. The Senju clan was known as the clan of a thousand techniques for a reason, they had ninjas who were specialists in ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu. Even without any bloodlines, some in the clan are still able to go against a group of our best ninjas and disable them. But they would be impractical to our current plan. _

_Tsunade Senju remains the undisputed clan head and heir of the clan and with her disappearance the Senju clan is currently ruled by a democratic committee, there are no clan heirs for us to kidnap and use as leverage against the clan. What we can do right now however is to keep an eye on them while we think of other ways to deal with them. We all know that they would not take kindly to the Uchiha ruling over Konoha"_

"_You might also want someone to keep an eye on that Itachi as well. He seemed a bit… unstable to me." _Midaina said catiously.

"_Itachi is loyal to the clan."_ Shisui quickly spoke out. _"I've known him for a long time."_

"_Yes you do know him for a long time don't you?"_ Another male voice said. _"Perhaps it might wise for you to keep frequent tabs on him. As his childhood friend, he wouldn't suspect you of any ill intentions."_

"_But Elder Idano…"_ Shisui protested but was cut in by another voice.

"_How's Riko and your family Shisui?" _Midaina asked curiously, a hint of threat in her voice. _"They live near the west wall of the compound don't they? We really should have the sentry patrol that place more often, after the services you've done for the clan, we do have a duty to keep your love ones safe."_

"_Please council member Midaina, my family and my betrothed need not receive any special treatment from the clan."_ Shisui said his voice breaking slightly. _"I am loyal to the clan and will obey the orders of the elders and the council."_

"_Now, Midaina, Shisui's loyalty has never been in doubt, it is of poor taste to use such veiled threats."_ Elder Idano said disapprovingly. _"Shisui, do keep an eye on Itachi for any signs that he might turn against the clan. That child might be the greatest ninja ever produced in this clan since Madara's time, but he has always been a pacifist."_

"_I'll do that Elder Idano. I'll promise I'll do whatever it takes to make sure Itachi stays loyal to the clan."_ Shisui said grimly.

"_Very well, now that matter has been settled. Shisui, try to get the sentry timings and the layout of the Inuzuka and Aburame clan compounds within the next two days. We need to move fast before the Sandaime finds out about the clan's plan. Now, let's get on with the rest of the clan business, Shisui, you are dismissed, get Fugaku and his group of council men to come here while you're out will you? They are needed for the discussion of the clan business around Konoha."_ Elder Teizu said.

"_In the meantime, the clan's revenue has been dropping since the last month mostly due to the new shops we set up in Konoha last year. Perhaps it's time we step out of the fur business, it hasn't been doing well in this village, could any of you suggest any other alternatives while we wait for Fugaku and the others…"_

"That's enough S3, record the rest of the conversation just in case." N3 said as his forehead crumpled into a frown. "It seems that the Uchiha clan is strife with clan politics, and some members of the council are not averse to underhand tactics like threatening the lives of a ninja's family or even kidnapping of other clans' heirs to achieve what they want. The Boss might have to interfere with this mess directly. S3, perhaps it's time Boss extends a branch of friendship to Sasuke Uchiha, we might need to toughen him up so that he could protect himself when the time comes."

"_Boss' group seemed to be getting bigger. I've just received a message from Boss' Sica that Hinata Hyuga had just joined Boss' study group."_ S3 reported.

"Boss' study group do seemed to be made up of a lot of the clan heirs that are currently targeted aren't they?" N3 pondered. "I wonder if there's a way we can use that to disrupt the Uchiha's plan of revolt…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update, this half year has been my last semester of my part time degree and I am bogged down with tons of project work. I've been planning and writing this chapter on and off this past year when I could find time to write.

Itachi is really a hard character to write due to the lack of information about him. I need to ask if there's any solid prove that Itachi was the one that killed his whole clan or did Madara helped out as well? After all Madara did came to Konoha that night to destroy Konoha, only to be stopped when Itachi offered up his clan to Madara for his plans of vengeance. I am just not sure if I am going to protray him as a tragic but loving brother or a cold hearted killer.

Let me know your thoughts.

**Ps.** Thanks Larry-Lansday and Jerrac for pointing out my spelling mistakes! ^_^ I've to admit I wouldn't notice them if not for you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Story Title:** Technological Ninja Naruto Uzumaki

**Crossover:** Naruto / Star Ocean game series

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters or plot from Naruto anime/manga series and the Star Ocean Video games series. This is a work of fanfiction.

**Chapter Five: Plans and Agenda**

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the grim faces of his old teammates Homura and Koharu, as well as the emotionless expression of Danzo. They had received the news of the Uchiha clan's plans to revolt against Konoha with surprising silence. Homura and Koharu were part of the Konoha council, while Danzo was an honorary member, due to his past contributions as leader of the disbanded Anbu faction called The Foundation. If it was at all possible, he would have left Danzo out of this meeting, but Homura and Koharu had insisted on his presence, and Sarutobi was forced to concede to them.

"The Uchiha clan attempting a coup against Konoha." Danzo mused in a dry voice. "Somehow that does not surprise me."

"We were lucky that out of all the Uchihas, Itachi had remained loyal to Konoha and reported this serious matter to us." Koharu said calmly, though her aged face was creased into a frown. "Right now we have to find a way to effectively deal with this planned rebellion before it actually happens."

"We need to nip it in the bud before it escalates into a full blown conflict." Homura said gravely. "Our ninja forces have only started building up in recent years after the Kyuubi attack. The loss of ninja lives if we have to end up battling the Uchiha clan is unthinkable. Konoha might not be able to get up from such a serious setback any time soon."

"Which is why I was thinking of initiating some peaceful negotiation between the Uchiha clan and Konoha." Sarutobi injected smoothly. "Perhaps to entice them with some position of power to satisfy their need for superiority. That is why I called the council, we need to decide what this village is willing to give the Uchiha clan in order to rebuild our peaceful ties."

"Are you in your right mind Sarutobi?" Danzo said giving a disdainful look at Sarutobi. "You've just told us that part of the Uchiha's planned coup involves mass killing members of your clan and you still want to negotiate with them? Now is the perfect opportunity to eradicate the clan once and for all. The Uchihas are already under suspicion of being involved in the Kyuubi attack eight years ago. With their current action, it all the more proves that they are a threat to this village!"

"Not all the Uchihas are willing participants of their clan's plans. We can't pass judgement on the whole clan just because of what those in power planned to do." Sarutobi said, trying to persuade Homura and Koharu to at least see from his point of view. "If I can just reach an agreement with the Uchiha clan council, perhaps this whole matter could be resolved peacefully."

"But do you know which Uchihas are on your side and who are not?" Danzo demanded with a hard glare. "Right now we have the element of surprise, promising us a swift victory if we act against the clan. But if you begin your peaceful negotiations within just a few weeks of the Uchiha's planned coup, they would have their guards up. And the Uchihas are very capable ninjas, they would suspect a mole in their clan, and we would lose the advantage of having Itachi observe their every move. Even if we planned to muster a military attack against them at a later date, it would be much tougher. Are you willing to lose more ninja lives just to try to establish some meaningless peace talks with them?"

"Danzo is right." Homura said looking at Sarutobi steadily. "This is no laughing matter. We have no guarantee that the peace negotiations will work, and if it fails, that means we have to marshal Konoha's ninja force to deal with the Uchiha assault. Casualties would be high, especially if we're dealing with the Sharingan users. But right now we've the advantage of being able to launch a sneak attack of our own. As Danzo had said, that is the more viable option for the village."

"But…" Sarutobi grit his teeth as he continue saying in a firm voice. "We can't just condemn even the innocent Uchihas to death or worse! If you can just give me some time…"

"Sarutobi, you are the Hokage. You need to put the village's welfare first instead of trying to solve everything peacefully." Koharu said with steel in her voice. "There are some things in this world that needs to be met with force."

"Koharu…" Sarutobi said as he tried to persuade his old teammate to his side. "I can't just…"

A knock sounded at the door. Sarutobi looked up as he gave the rest in the office a signal to halt their speech. He then made several handseals as he dispelled the ninjustsu he had place in his office, to trap sounds in the room and to prevent anyone from spying into the meeting. Wave of chakra spread from him as Sarutobi felt the ninjutsu that had surrounded the room vanished.

"Come in." Sarutobi called out.

The door opened, and a cat mask Anbu stepped in, holding a familiar scroll in his hands. Faint hope stirred in his heart as Sarutobi walked around his desk to receive the message personal from the Anbu.

"Is there anything else?" Sarutobi asked just to be sure.

"Nothing else. The Eye had just dropped off this scroll via another delivery boy." The cat masked Anbu replied.

"Good, return to your post and report if you have further news." Sarutobi said.

The Anbu nodded as he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Sarutobi's hands flashed into several handseals as chakra poured out from him, sealing the room again from any spying ninjutsu techniques.

"What does the scroll contain Sarutobi?" Homura asked with a frown as Sarutobi unrolled the scroll, his eyes visibly widening. "Is it from Itachi?"

"No… not Itachi." Sarutobi said distractedly as he scanned the contents of the scroll. A smile curved grimly on his face as he passed the scroll to Homura. Koharu and Danzo leaned closer to look at the contents of the scroll. Koharu gave a gasp as she began reading.

"Plans of how the Uchiha planned to disable the major clans loyal to Konoha, as well as a list of Uchiha council members involved in the meeting." Koharu said as she looked at Sarutobi with narrowed eyes. "Who is the one that sent this scroll?"

"I have a powerful infiltration agent monitoring the Uchiha clan once I learnt what had happened. This was what he had found within a day of receiving the mission." Sarutobi explained, a look of visible triumph on his face. "Just give me a few more days. I will need a few more days to see if he can list down which Uchihas are involved in the plan and which members of the clan are against it. Once we have the list, we might be able to come up with a way to deal with the Uchiha clan without wiping all of them out."

Homura gave a sigh as he lifted his eyes from the scroll.

"Neither do I want to destroy the clan unless there's a need to. Sarutobi, do you trust this informant?" Homura asked looking at Sarutobi.

"Yes, he had proved himself and his own abilities at infiltration many times in my service." Sarutobi said with a nod.

"And he had uncovered all this within a day." Koharu continued with a suspicious look. "Since when do the village train an infiltration agent so skilled in the art? Infiltrating the Uchiha clan isn't an easy task, and to be able to spy on the Uchiha council without them being aware of it… is the informant another Uchiha?"

"No… I mean…" Sarutobi trailed off as he stopped himself from saying that he didn't know the informant personally. If he admit that, he would lose his current position of power with Homura and Koharu instantly. "He is a trustworthy informant whose services have been proven time and again. There's no need to know who he is. In fact, the less who knows, the better it would be for everyone."

Koharu gave Sarutobi another weary look before conceding with a nod.

"Very well, in light of the new information, I'd say we wait a few more days for further news before deciding on an overall plan to tackle the Uchiha problem." Koharu said. "But tell your informant and Itachi to warn us at once if the clan decided to push forward their plans of turning against Konoha. At the same time, it might be best to put the Anbu on silent alert, without telling them the reason why. We'll also need to avoid taking missions that would send Jonins too far out from the village. We might need to muster all the Jonins at once if there's a surprise attack."

"Koharu's suggestion is sound, I am with her." Homura said as he rolled up the scroll, passing it back to Sarutobi. "I just hope this informant does not fail us."

"He will not." Sarutobi said, trying to sound convincing. He turned his head to see Danzo deep in thoughts as the one eyed man stared at the seal on the scroll.

* * *

Naruto stirred in his bed as the sound of the door opening woke him up. Looking at the intruder, he realised that he was looking at one of his clones.

"Why are you here? Did anything happen?" Naruto asked as he looked at his clone.

"Something did happen." The clone said with a grin as he passed him a scroll and a heavy pouch. "I didn't get Sica to send a message to you because this is something you need to see for yourself. And I asked Sica to check if the Hokage is spying on you again before coming in. Don't worry, the Anbu watching the doorsteps are… distracted for the moment."

"You didn't do anything too outrageous did you?" Naruto asked dryly as he accepted the scroll and heavy pouch from the clone.

"Nothing too out of the ordinary. I created another clone and got it to transform into a wild cat which attacked the Anbu on watch. I entered the house while he was distracted." The clone said with a shrug.

Naruto nodded as he set the scroll to one side of the small bed while he untied the strings of the pouch. His eyes widened at the amount of money that filled the pouch to the brim.

"What is this! What did you do?" Naruto asked as he looked at the clone accusingly. "Did you rob the bank? And tell me your clone number."

"I am N14, the clone you assigned to keep watch over the Hokage mountain. And please... I am a clone of you, you should know that we would never steal." The clone said with an indignant sniff. "The money in the pouch is payment for your successful completion of the Uchiha mission. The Hokage also left another scroll requiring our services to list down all those Uchihas who are involved in planning the coup. He also wants a list of the Uchihas who are against the plans of revolt. To quote the words in the scroll, he needs it done as soon as possible, and it is another S-rank mission by the way. The Hokage wrote that this new mission will have a higher pay grade. That is provided you can pass him the lists of names."

"Oh." Naruto said as he took a moment to recover from his shock. "I was planning to keep a watch at the Uchiha clan compound anyway, this just gave me more incentives. Sica, do you think we should have a backup plan ready in case whatever old man Hokage and the Konoha council planned to do fails?"

"_Based on their experience in dealing with village affairs, it may be wise for us to stay out of the matter in case we disturbed whatever they are planning."_ Sica replied. _"I can however stimulate several counter plans to deal with the Uchiha clan in my free time. In the meantime, it might be wise to keep tabs on the clan heirs currently in your study group. Making them stronger might also give them a higher chance of survival in the event that an attack does occur. Since there's no way they could match power with the adult ninjas, dodging and hiding skills should be ingrained into them during the afternoon practice sessions."_

"That's a good idea, I've already set a clone each to keep watch over them. But if they were at least able to hide or survive until helps arrived in the event of an attack, that's one less thing I need to worry about." Naruto said with a nod. "I'll need to come up with a new training plan to use later in the afternoon. We're meeting again after school to practice, though I doubt Kiba would be enthusiastic about practicing only dodging and hiding."

"_To successfully deal with the psyche of a human like Kiba, you need to use something to attract his interest. Perhaps if you promise to teach him a new devastating technique after he had accomplished the dodging and hiding lessons, he might be more inclined to put forth his best effort."_ Sica remarked.

"That's true, the carrot and the stick method. I'll need to think of something that would capture his interest, but to be fair, I'll have to teach everyone in the group." Naruto said with a grin, looking down as he heft the pouch of money in his hand. "But right now, we need to decide what to do with the money. I've been planning to buy some equipment for the study group to use for training so I'll be getting those later. But there'll still be a lot left over..."

"Maybe it is time to start the plan." The clone in front of Naruto suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. "You know, the one that you've been planning for those past few weeks."

"Ah… yes, _that_ plan…" Naruto said musingly as he and the clone shared a knowing look.

"We do have the money now to kick start that pet project of your own." The clone continued with an understanding nod. "It would be a measure of our infiltration skills."

"_N14 is right. The funds that are recently acquired are more than enough to begin the operation."_ The Sica on Naruto's wrist said as it provided his input. _"But you will need to forge the necessary documents first."_

"I can get started on that right away." Naruto said with a smile as his hand flashed into several handseals. Three clones came into being, standing beside Naruto as he turned to address them. "Alright, you guys know what to do. Operation Alias has now began."

* * *

Itachi looked through the contents of the scroll that Srautobi had passed him. His face passive and emotionless as he read the details of the Uchiha council meeting from the day before. His eyes didn't even flicker when he noted that scroll had state the Uchiha council ordering Shisui to track his movements.

"Impressive." Itachi said simply as he looked up at Sarutobi. "I can at least verify that the council members listed in the scroll were also present at the previous meeting when they summoned me. They were there to verify my allegiance to the clan. That part of the scroll regarding the names of the council members are true, so I've little doubt that the rest of the information written down is true as well. But I wonder how he was able to get his hand on this information, it was as though he was there in the meeting himself. The Uchiha clan might not have the Byakugan of the Hyuga clan, but we're not a clan that could be infiltrated easily."

"Perhaps he might have utilised a spying ninjutsu technique that allows him to keep watch over the meeting in the distance." Sarutobi said in a musing voice. "I do have a few such techniques of my own, but unfortunately, they prove ineffective against the Uchiha council's chakra shields."

"If he does utilises a long distance spying technique, that would explain how he was able to gather so much information around town in such a short time." Itachi said with sudden enlightenment. "But if that's the case, that means his technique is able to pass through chakra shields."

"_If_ that is true, then yes, his technique would have to be able to pass through the chakra shields for him to be able to spy on the Uchiha council." Sarutobi said, looking into the distance with a sigh. "I would dearly love to know that technique if it exists."

"But what's to stop him from using that technique to spy on us right now?" Itachi asked with a frown. "The chakra shields utilise by the Uchiha council is what is commonly used in the Anbu and …"

"The Konoha council." Sarutobi finished for Itachi. "I know, I've thought about that. But if such is the case, there is little that we could do. Let's not worry about such matters right now, this infiltration agent seemed to have the welfare of Konoha in mind at the current moment. I think there should not be much problem if we leave this issue to be investigated at a later date. Right now, let's focus on the problem regarding your clan. You've read that they are setting Shisui to trail you?"

"Yes, I could hardly have avoided reading that." Itachi replied dryly.

"Good, then you know that from now on, meetings between you and me, or any of the Konoha council must be strictly limited. We do not want your clan to have any suspicions about you." Sarutobi cautioned.

Itachi nodded as he pursed his lips grimly. "I know. And I have my own plans… to deal with Shisui… You need not worry Hokage…"

* * *

Kiba watched with barely concealed eagerness as Naruto reduced a sturdy log into pieces of splinters. Naruto's hands moved in a blur in front of him as he slammed his bare fist multiple times into the log. Naruto had gotten them to run a gruelling 10 laps around the training field before this to train up their speed today. It was an exercise that Kiba was forced to concede to, when Naruto had promised to show all of them a super new technique after the run. Shikamaru was not very enthusiastic about the run either, but he had followed along behind others when the exercise had started.

"This is called the Repeating Fist technique." Naruto was explaining as he turned around to face them, the log already split into bits and pieces behind him. "It is a taijutsu technique that requires the user to focus physical energy into his hands and palms, allowing his palms to strike at the target multiple times."

"That is so cool!" Kiba exclaimed excitedly. "Teach me! Teach me!"

"I will but first you need to learn how to focus your physical energy into your palm." Naruto said as he took out a several thin books from a bag besides him. "I've copied out the ways to manipulate physical energy and the technique of the Repeating Fist inside the books for each of you, take it and we can practice them during our next few training sessions."

"How do you know the Repeating Fist technique?" Shikamaru asked as he accepted one of the books, scanning through the contents. "I don't think focusing physical energy is taught at school."

"Who cares?" Kiba said excitedly as he was already reading intently through the contents. "This is a new and awesome technique. Once we master it, we can show everyone at class!"

"That wasn't my intent." Naruto said dryly at Kiba's comment before turning to reply Shikamaru. "And to answer your question this technique was left to me by a family friend. I've never met him, but he says he knew my parents, and he has been leaving books and scrolls at my doorsteps for the past few days. I thought I might as well teach you guys the technique so that we could practice together."

"Thank you Naruto," Hinata shyly spoke up from the side. "For sharing this technique with us. It seems very powerful."

"Supposedly it is very powerful. But right now I could only manage three consecutive palm strikes within a second, with breaks in between each of the consecutive strikes. According to the original scroll I received, masters of this technique are able to do a hundred palm strikes per second to a single target, causing massive physical damage." Naruto said scratching his head with a bashful look. "I am afraid I still have a long way to go."

"One hundred palm strikes in a second…" Kiba said reverently, stars shining in his eyes. "That is awesome! Come on, let's practice this technique, imagine everyone's faces when we show them this in class!"

Naruto watched Kiba with a slight grin, seeing the boy acting like his energetic and excitable self.

"It might be easier for you guys to absorb the knowledge if we do some on the spot training." Naruto said as he faced everyone. "But while you are all trying out the hands on techniques in the book, Hinata, come with me, I'll get you started on that advanced taijutsu you're supposed to show the class."

"Y…Yes." Hinata said dropping her eyes shyly as she followed along after Naruto silently as they left the boys, going to a corner of the training field.

Naruto gave the shy girl a measuring look. He had been required to learn how to read the personalities of people during the Infiltration courses he had sign up with Sica. Right now he could tell that Hinata Hyuga was a shy but sweet girl, and that her overwhelming shyness would be a crippling flaw in her ninja career if she doesn't get over it fast. It was one thing that he planned to help Hinata overcome if she remained part of the group.

"I've memorised the contents of the advanced taijutsu scroll you showed us yesterday and have tried it out yesterday night." Naruto said as Hinata looked up in surprise. "Like I said, the best way to learn something is to practice it. Come at me with that taijutsu technique Hinata, it will allow you to see first hand the pros and cons of the technique. Iruka sensei might quiz you on these factors as well."

"But… But you've only seen the scroll that one time yesterday afternoon!" Hinata said with visible surprise that one of the most average students in class was able to memorise the scroll within one seating.

"Let's just say I've a pretty good memory." Naruto said with a quirk of his lips, giving Hinata a confident grin.

Hinata blushed and look down as she felt a weird feeling swept over her. For the first time in her life, Hinata felt safe and reassured, in front of someone she still do not quite know. This Naruto just gave her a sense of reliability and trustworthiness.

"I noticed you've been holding back during the taijutsu training matches with the others yesterday." Naruto continued, not noticing Hinata's sudden shyness. "You were afraid of hurting them weren't you?"

Hinata gave Naruto a startled look at his perceptiveness and gave a guilty nod.

"I… I don't like to see people get hurt." Hinata said haltingly, not meeting Naruto's eyes.

"That can be a serious flaw in a ninja. A ninja is supposed to be a weapon for hire, you do know that right? Hurting people will be part of the job description." Naruto asked as Hinata gave a resigned nod. "How about I teach you a method to deal with this problem of yours?"

"A method?" Hinata asked looking up.

Naruto gave a nod as he said. "Yes, before we begin the taijutsu training, in fact for all the taijutsu training in the future, I need you to imagine that you're all alone in this training field, and that you're fighting against a training dummy. Not a human, not a living thing, just something made of wood and connected by pieces of metal…"

* * *

Shisui trailed after Itachi in the distance. As the famed Shisui of the Body Flicker, he was one of the few in Konoha who could track Itachi without his knowing. Part of him wished that he was not assigned this duty, but he well knew what could happen if he refused the request of the Uchiha clan.

Itachi had spent much of the morning in the Anbu building before he was called to the Hokage office for a short meeting. The room itself was warded against sound and entry which indicates that the Hokage had something important and confidential to discuss with Itachi. It was not surprising, Itachi was the current Konoha Anbu captain. Interaction with the Hokage was one of his duties, but Shisui had noted down the time that Itachi had spent within the Hokage's office, the Uchiha elders would want him to keep track of such matters.

No more than fifteen minutes had passed before Itachi had left the Hokage office, returning to the Anbu headquarters where he had stayed for much of the afternoon. It was around mid afternoon that Shisui sighted Itachi leaving the Anbu building again and had begun trailing after him. Itachi had avoided most of the busy roads, and instead head out to one of the enclosed training area that was vaguely familiar to Shisui. This particular training area was filled with huge trees that were the signature of the village. It was also the perfect place for Shisui to trail after Itachi, for there was a lot of hiding places.

Itachi pressed deeper into the woods before stopping besides a flowing river. Shisui paused a distance behind him, on top one of the trees. As he hides behind the branches, he wondered what Itachi was doing here. Thoughts ran through his head. Was Itachi meeting someone here? Was he really betraying the Uchiha clan like the elders had suspected he would? Shisui took a deep breath to calm his mind which was running wild with theories. He settled down quietly as he begun a silent watch on Itachi.

"This is where I first met you." Itachi spoke out, facing the river. His voice carried loud and clear, cutting though the quietness of the woods.

Shisui stilled as his eyes scanned the surrounding, wondering if Itachi was talking to a third party hidden somewhere.

"You thought I was an arrogant brat then, the prodigy of the Uchiha clan, the one who would surpass the power of the Uchiha ninjas in just a few more years…" Itachi continued with a sad laugh.

Shisui frowned, there doesn't seemed to be anyone in the surrounding area, unless they were remarkably well hidden. Has Itachi finally cracked?

"You challenged me to a duel here. The loser has to do what the winner says, you said." Itachi said, his clear voice carrying to Shisui's ears.

Shisui stilled as a stray thought emerge from the depths of his memories. Surely Itachi wouldn't have meant that…?

"If I lose to you, I would have to step down from the title of the Uchiha prodigy." Itachi continued, seemingly talking to the air, while Shisui remained listening as dread started pooling in his stomach. "But when you lose, I demand that you become my first real friend… Do you still remember that Shisui?"

Shisui froze. Itachi knew he was here! As he contemplated whether he should step forward and face Itachi, Itachi's voice stopped him.

"You are still my best friend… I understand if you will not show yourself. I will leave something here for you. Burn it after you have read it." Itachi said. He stood by the river for a few more seconds before walking away, disappearing into the woods.

Shisui waited until he was sure Itachi was not in the immediate area, before he hopped down the tree, landing on the soft grass lightly, and made his way towards the river. An ordinary brown envelop was wedged between several rocks. Shisui picked it up as he extracted the letter inside.

Nine simple words were written on the clean white sheet.

"I will protect you, and your family. I swear."

Shisui drew in a shuddering breath as he read the words, a tear trickling down his face.

Moments later, there was a gust of wind as Shisui disappeared, the ashes of the envelope and the letter floating gently onto the river which was flowing into Konoha.

* * *

There was always a long queue to be found at the identification registration counter. It was understandable as those seeking to be become a permanent Konoha resident need to be registered at one of the five counters opened from nine in the morning to five in the evening. Tatori, a self proclaimed merchant and inventor was at one of the queue in front of the left most counter. His appearance was that of a brown haired young man with a distinctive square jaw. It was an appearance that spoke of a certain trustworthiness without a look of guile in his eyes.

"Next!" The clerk at his counter called up as the one in front of him moved off. Tatori shuffled towards the counter, passing the stack of identification papers to the female clerk.

"Uriko Tatori, born in Hashiyako, a farming village near the borders of Fire country…" The clerk browsed through the papers. "It said here that you wish to register yourself as a merchant and inventor. You do know that Konoha charges a registration fee for those wishing to open business in the village?"

"Yes, I've read the rules and regulations." Tatori said holding up a bulging purse. "I've prepared fifty ryo for both the identification and business registration."

"Good." The clerk said as she accepted the purse, counting the money contained inside. "Your papers are in order and the fee has been paid, give me a minute to pass you the Konoha identification papers."

Tatori waited as the woman began filling up several forms before stamping them with the official Konoha emblem.

"Here you go." The clerk said with a smile as she handed Tatori a stack of papers. "Welcome to Konoha, and I hope your new business will do well."

"Thank you." Tatori said as he accepted the papers with relief before walking away. Behind him, the clerk called out for the next in queue.

Walking out of the administration building, he walked into a side alley where two older men were waiting.

"You have got your merchant pass?" One of them asked as he held up his own business pass to set up a construction firm.

"Yes, the forged documents worked without any problems." Tatori replied with a nod as he let them see the papers.

"Good, I've gotten my pass to operate as a teacher as well." The second male said as his hands flashed into various handseals. "It's time to report back to Boss."

Seconds later, there was a swirl of wind as all three men used the Body Flicker technique before disappearing from the alley, together with the documents that signifies their existence as a new resident of Konoha.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the delay, I was having trouble visualising the Uchiha massacre scene and how to proceed. Anyway, for those who play Final Fantasy Tactics, you'll know where the Repeating Fist technique came from. And no it is not a FFT x'over, just a slight fusion.

By the way, thanks for all the people who have reviewed :) you guys make my day!

**Edit:**

Liedral and Greyduke thanks for your input! Yeah now that I think about it, ten strikes per minute are managable, I've changed accordingly.

Jerrac, thanks for your feedback! Now that I think about, eight years old are too young to think about relationships yet. I've changed accordingly.

Snowecat, thanks for your review! Yeah I've spotted the did and dos errors and have changed accordingly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Story Title:** Technological Ninja Naruto Uzumaki

**Crossover:** Naruto / Star Ocean game series

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters or plot from Naruto anime/manga series and the Star Ocean Video games series. This is a work of fanfiction.

**Author's Notes:** Some have asked me if Star Ocean Characters will be appearing. I can only say that they will in future, but only after Naruto has turn genin.

**Chapter Six: Dusk before Dawn**

Sarutobi looked up as the door opened, with Tsume Inuzuka and Shibi Aburame, both clan heads of their respective clans stepping in orderly as they stood to attention in front of him. Sarutobi set down the papers he had been looking over, and pushed them to one side.

"You've arrived." Sarutobi said with a nod. "Please close the door, I've some sensitive matters I need to discuss with the two of you."

"Understood Hokage sama." Shibi said as he moved and closed the door shut. The two jonin level ninjas froze as a wave of chakra pulsed from Sarutobi, sealing the room in a chakra shield.

"Aww… crap." Tsume muttered heavily as she swivelled to look at Sarutobi. "This can't be a good thing. The last time I was in a room with chakra shielding was when I accepted that S-rank mission two years ago."

"Indeed… It's been a while since I was ordered to a meeting that needs to be heavily shielded." Shibi noted calmly as he moved to stand beside Tsume. "What did you call us here today for Hokage sama? Surely if it's an S-rank mission, there should be… more ninjas present then the two of us?"

"This is no ordinary mission, and currently, only the two of you will know. The risk of this information spreading is too great." Sarutobi said grimly. "Listen carefully Tsume and Shibi, what I am to tell you in this room must not be revealed to others, not even of your clan members. The only things you're allowed to tell your clan members are the instructions I need the two of you to pass to them."

"A mission that involves both our clans?" Tsume's face turned grave as she looked at Sautobi. "What is this about? As the clan head of the Inuzuka, I bear the right to reject any mission that would put my clan in danger."

"I am well aware of that Tsume." Sarutobi said with a sigh. "What I need you to do would not cause any danger for both your clans. But it is a matter that needs to be done with the out most secrecy. Shibi, I need you to tighten your guards in the Aburame compound for this week, especially near the rooms of your main house. As for you Tsume, I need you to do the same thing, with one exception. You are to keep a secret lookout with Shibi near your compound for anyone that might be spying on your clan. Once the intruder or intruders are sighted, take no action against them.

Arrange for a way where you can pass a message to the guards on duty. The guards would then need to start a conversation. The conversation needs to involve a fictional lie. You need not copy what I say word for word, but the conversation needs to highlight that your clan had recently detected a presence outside the compound for a few nights and that they are tightening security for the next few weeks. Another misleading fact needs to be added in the conversation, that you Tsume as the clan head had found out that the Aburame clan had also encountered the same problem and that both clan heads of your clans would be meeting tomorrow to discuss about this."

"That… is surprising…" Shibi cut in. "The truth is the sentry bugs did detect several presences outside the clan for the past few nights, though no guards had ever found any one when a search was conducted."

"It is the same with my clan. The fake conversation you wish us to stage is most certainly not a fictional lie." Tsume said giving Sarutobi a hard look. "The guard dogs had scented humans outside the clan compound at odd hours in the night several times for the past few days, but as with Shibi, the guards on duty could never find any trace of whoever is out there when they went out to search. I've actually planned to increase the guards on duty even if you did not call us in. You seem to have an idea what's going on Hokage sama. What's all this about?"

Sarutobi looked at Tsume and Shibi grimly as he shook his head as if lost in thoughts.

"So the information is true…" Sarutobi muttered to himself before giving a heavy sigh. Tsume with her sharp ears heard the sentence as she looked at the Hokage in anticipation.

"Very well, you two should have the right to know." Sarutobi said in a voice loud enough for both of them to hear. "What I tell you now is only for your ears only. The guards you stationed will have to be sworn to secrecy as well, though under no circumstances must they be told of what I am about to tell you. Is this understood?"

"Yes Hokage sama." Tsume and Shibi said in unison as they stood to attention.

"The Uchiha council are planning to revolt and take over the village." Sarutobi said in a strained voice.

"What!" Tsume shouted. If the room had not been shielded, her voice would probably have been heard outside the room.

"Calm down and let me continue Tsume." Sarutobi said with a quelling look. Tsume quickly silenced herself. "This information has come from a trustable source. The problem is we need more time to gather more information before the Uchiha council acts. Increasing the guards at both your clans, and letting out the false information that you Tsume and Shibi are meeting to discuss about perceived intrusion is a delaying tactic for the village. Since both of your clans are considered clans with a sizable ninja force, and your loyalty to Konoha is without question, the Uchihas would not dare to leave both your clans at their backs when they decided to start their coup."

"What the hell are those assholes planning to do to both our clans?" Tsume burst out, unable to hold her question in as her eyes narrowed in anger. "First you told us to increase our guards, then you told us that the Uchiha are planning to revolt. It doesn't take a genius to realise that the Uchihas must be the ones alerting the dogs and the bugs in both our clans. Which means part of their plans involves harm to our clans in some ways, what is it?"

"It is not just your two clans that are affected. All the clans that are loyal to the village are affected." Sarutobi said gravely. "The only reason I call the both of you for this mission is that in the current time, according to my source, the only clans that the Uchihas had not managed to successfully scout are both of your clans."

"Not scouted… that's a diplomatic word to describe what they are doing." Shibi said in a cold voice. "Who then have the Uchiha spies already spied on in their pursuit to achieve what they wanted?"

"The Uchiha are attempting to plot out the patrol timing of several clans, as well as mark out the rooms of the clan heirs. Currently, they had the patrol plans for the Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Tenchi, Asura and Hyuga clans." Sarutobi said with a weary sigh.

"The nerve of those bastards!" Tsume fumed as she thought fiercely. "If they need to know the rooms for the clan heirs, then they must be… oh you've got to be kidding me, those spineless worms intend to use the children as hostages don't they? Apparently they're not even ninjas enough to take over the village with just their men."

Shibi seemed unaffected by Tsume's angry words as he continued looking at Sarutobi in silence. His calm façade was undisturbed by the turbulent storm of emotions that was Tsume.

"Why weren't the rest of the clans informed?" Shibi asked quietly.

"The less who knows about this matter will mean less chance of this secret spreading. If the Uchiha Council were alerted, there's a high chance that they might push forward their plans of a coup when we were least expecting it." Sarutobi revealed. "Secrecy would also ensure the safety of the informant whom I've sent to gather information on the Uchihas. A lot is hanging on the information he would bring to me about their plans. I need you both to act natural as well. That means no extra guards for your clan heirs that might alarm the Uchiha council. Treason from the Uchiha clan is not something we can take lightly… as the village council had stated to me… this is a serious matter, especially with the force they could muster to counter us. We would need the element of surprise if we are to put an end to what they are planning with as little blood shed as possible."

"I understand what you mean Hokage sama. I'll follow your instructions." Shibi said with a cool nod.

"I don't like it, but I will follow your orders. There's one thing though. Shibi, would you mind setting one of your bugs on Hana and Kiba at all times?" Tsume asked through gritted teeth as she turned to look at the Aburame clan head. "Your bugs are inconspicuous, and since I can't suddenly send one of the guard dogs to watch over them, I am hoping you might be willingly to tag my daughter and son so that we can know where they are… in case something happens to them."

"I can do that for you Tsume, especially since I'll be doing the same for my son as well." Shibi said in agreement.

"Good, I've told you the roles both your clans will play in delaying the Uchiha's council's plans. But be prepared. I might need to call upon you both and the rest of the clans next time round when we stage our counter attack." Sarutobi said with a warning note. His hands flashed into the handseals that would release the chakra shields. "You are released."

"Oh I can't wait until that happens." Tsume said grimly as she stalked out of the room, Shibi following up at slower pace behind her.

Sarutobi watched the two of them leave the room, trusting in the fact that they would follow the instructions of the mission that he had given to them.

* * *

The song of a twirling bird song woke Naruto as he twisted awake with a groan. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, he looked around the training area that looked more like a thick forest than the clearing it used to be yesterday night. Naruto had slept under one of the recently sprouted tall trees with his things placed neatly near him. He had spent the night in the field training his Wood Release techniques again and had been too tired to return to his little apartment.

In theory he had access to unlimited chakra now, due to being able to access the Kyuubi's chakra anytime. This was not counting in his own chakra reserves which were growing at a very fast pace. Naruto had found out shortly after he had gotten the Wood Release bloodline, that he could effortlessly pull out the Kyuubi's chakra and convert it to Wood element chakra without harm. If his own chakra reserves were used up in training, he could always pull more chakra from the Kyuubi.

The thing stopping him from doing that constantly was a limitation of his own body, which he had discovered at the beginning of his intense training. Even though he had near limitless power by relying on chakra from the Kyuubi, there was only so much exertion his chakra coils could take before they become damaged from long hours of training. Naruto thought wryly back to the first time he had over worked his chakra coils. It had been shortly after he had gained the Wood Release bloodline and had attempted to go on a training spree. It had at first seemed to him that there had been no danger of him running out of chakra for all the techniques he wanted to try and learn… or so he had thought.

However, shortly during the long training session, he discovered one sad fact about the human body. After three hours of chakra intensive ninjutsu exercises, Naruto had collapsed onto the ground as severe pain coursed through his body. He had laid there for a pain filled two hours before it subsided, and ended up resting the whole day, unable to use any technique. He would instantly collapse in pain if he tried to manipulate even the smallest amount of chakra.

Sica had later revealed after much analysis and scanning of Naruto's body, that his chakra coils had been damaged from manipulating too much chakra for long hours. He had been lucky that the damage had not been permanent and that his chakra coils would heal with a day's rest. This little incident, according to Sica, was something that no Konoha ninjas had ever suffered before. This fact was made true, most probably because no ninjas could have enough chakra to run so many chakra intensive techniques for a few hours straight. Naruto had later thought it ironic that while other ninjas would die from chakra exhaustion, he would instead die from chakra coil damage because he had the potential to burn out his chakra coils from using his limitless chakra reserves.

"_The sentry clones reports that no one had been near this area while you rested."_ Sica noted within Naruto's head as it sensed its host coming awake. _"The clone stationed at your apartment sends a word of caution that he would dispel within another hour, and asked for you to return as soon as possible. On that note, all of your night clones would dispel within the hour as well. It is almost time to create your day clones."_

"Argh what a pain." Naruto said as he took out a water bottle and drank from it to quench his thirst. "It's not as if I don't have enough chakra to spare. It's just that sometimes I wish they could last longer, like a few days, without me constantly renewing them. It could certainly spare me the every twelve hour headaches when their memories are dumped into me… though now that I think about it, I would probably get a more terrible headache if they last longer."

"_I could compute ways to make your shadow clones last longer if that's your wish."_ Sica spoke up. _"But I would advise against creating more clones for extra assignments. From my scans of your body, you are just barely holding up against the mental pressure of having the memories and mental stress of a hundred over clones dispelling every night and day. More clones might cause your body to collapse from too much mental stress. The subsequent damage which you might suffer is out of my calculations."_

"Great." Naruto said rolling his eyes. "I seemed to end up with weird conditions that no ninjas would ever suffer from."

"_According to my calculations and survey of the people of this world, it is possible that there is only a 5.89% chance of ninjas who can create a hundred over clones lasting for half a day. This calculation takes into account that they will also be able to survive the mental stress and exhaustion when the clones dispel at once."_ Sica noted helpfully. _"You are in theory not alone in your affliction."_

"Thank you Sica, that information just makes me feel a lot better about myself." Naruto said dryly, even though he knew that sarcasm was lost on Sica. "In short, we'll just have to stick to the hundred over clones that I am creating every day and night for patrol, training and computation duties. Now that we are talking about computation duties, what research projects do we currently have on hand?"

"_I will list out the project line ups as well as the computation costs they will take up every night."_ Sica said as a holographic image of a word list appeared in front of Naruto even as Sica continued his narration.

"_Creating Ninjutsu Seal Arrays for:_

_1) Shadow Clone technique – 50% computation – 70% estimated complete_

_Creating Basic Symbology Seal Arrays for:_

_1) Heal – 10% computation – 2% estimated complete_

_2) Fire Bolt – 10% computation – 3% estimated complete_

_3) Antidote – 10% computation – 2% estimated complete_

_4) Ice Needle – 10% computation – 3% estimated complete_

_5) Silence – 10% computation – 2% estimated complete"_

"Wow, I didn't realised you were doing so much every night." Naruto said scratching his head in embarrassment.

"_You've previously given me instructions to create seal arrays for the Shadow Clone technique as well as research ways to creating Symbology seal arrays. Since your instructions into creating Symbology seal arrays were vague, I've taken initiative and started research on five of the basic Symbology techniques."_ Sica revealed.

"I see you've listed Heal, Fire Bolt and Antidote as one of the research items." Naruto said as he gave a self conscious look towards his shoulder and arm where he had imprinted the three Symbology symbols onto his body. "I've already got the three of them on my body, though I seldom have to use them. The fire bolt I create when I channel chakra through the Fire Bolt symbol always end up less impressive then a simple Wood Release technique, most probably due to my lack of fire affinity. I never had the chance to heal any flesh wounds or detoxify any poison either, seeing that I could regenerate on my own."

"_It is regrettable that you are able to access only these three basic symbols through the imprint process on your body."_ Sica replied. _"But unfortunately, Federation Symbology was originally created for humanoids with certain genetic structures. Only 9% of total Federation Symbology users are able to access the full Symbology techniques in Federation library by imprinting them onto their bodies. The remaining 91% were only able to access certain Symbology symbols through the imprinting process. There's no need to be discourage by this fact Naruto."_

"Well I don't really regret it since my Wood Release bloodline is currently way cooler than the Symbology techniques." Naruto said with a grin. "But I am interested to find you researching the Ice Needle and Silence Symbology techniques. These two are part of the basic Symbology techniques I am not compatible with. Does that mean if you are able to create a seal array for them, I might be able to use them simply through the seal array?"

"Yes Naruto." Sica replied. "You've now seen the current research log. Would you like to suggest any adjustments to make room for research into creating longer lasting shadow clones and reducing the mental stress when they dispel?"

"Oh okay… Well how about reducing the computation power for Shadow Clone seal array to 20%, since it is almost complete." Naruto suggested. "The two new research topics can have 15% of the freed up computation powers each."

"It shall be done." Sica replied.

"Now I just have to create the new clones for the day shift." Naruto said as he formed his hands into a familiar handseal. "Inform the clones on duty to dispel once their replacement reach them will you?"

There was a short pause before Sica replied. "I've informed the cloned Sicas, they will be passing the message to the Naruto clones."

"Good." Naruto said as a hundred over clones appeared around him. Some of the clones were standing on what little space there was on the ground. But the bulk of the clones were gathered on the branches of the many trees in the training area. "Alright get moving guys before you break the branches."

"Yes Boss!" The clones called out in unison, deafening Naruto with the loud noise.

"Cheeky bastards." Naruto muttered good-naturedly as they shimmered from view. Their cloned Sica having overlaid the holographic invisiblity cloak over their bodies. There was a large gust of wind which signalled their departure, causing Naruto to have to channel his chakra to his feet just to remain standing on the ground. "Okay, a note for next time. A hundred over clones using the Body Flicker technique at once is not a good thing for those staying behind."

"_It has been noted."_ Sica replied.

"I don't mean you Sica." Naruto said in exasperation. "I was just talking to my… never mind."

Naruto gave a sigh, there are times Sica was just too literal for its own good. He leapt through the trees as he moved at a fast pace, making his way back to Konoha. There were still a lot of things he needed to do today.

* * *

Hinata massaged her sore muscles as she watched the rest of the boys spar with each other. In the three days that had passed since she joined the group, they had been doing practice spar everyday, besides the additional training Naruto had assigned to them. Apparently with her arrival, the small group now has even members for everyone to be paired with each other.

Her current partner had been Choji, who was now rummaging in his school bag for some food. The two of them were waiting for the group spar to end, after which the boys would train the Repeating Fist Technique together while Naruto coached Hinata in the advanced taijutsu style she was supposed to show the whole class soon. Hinata had been surprised at the rate she was picking up this new taijutsu technique, and the detailed pointers Naruto had been giving her. She had also been more and more comfortable with sparring against the guys in the group by practicing the visualising technique Naruto had been teaching her.

For the past three days when she had been partnered with Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino or Choji, Hinata had tried to focus on the mental image that she was fighting against a dummy instead of a living being. Of course, when she was up against Choji, she had to tweak the plumpness of the dummy in her mind a bit just to make it realistic, but other than that, it was getting easier and easier for her to spar against other people. Naruto had called this method Visualization Desensitizing. Something about using her own imagination to distract herself from her own fears and worries, and forcing her to become gradually insensitive to the thought of fighting another person.

Hinata could not help but admire the blond boy whom she had thought was just another average student in class. She had seen the persecution he had faced from some of the classmates' parents and other adults, and some part of her could relate to him being the underdog or being considered less than what he really is in other people's eyes. After all she had encountered the same type of negative sentiments from the Hyuga Elders in the clan house.

"Alright, we're done." Naruto said as his sparring partner, Shino, picked himself off the ground for the tenth time since the past fifteen minutes. "Remember what I said to you Shino, you're slower to guard your left from attack, you need to remedy that or your opponents could blindside you."

"I think the fact was drummed into my body after the tenth time you dropped me onto the ground." Shino commented a bit dryly. "I'll work on it later."

"Good." Naruto said with a good natured grin as he looked at everyone. "Let's rest for a few minutes before we carry our own individual training together. Hinata, you seemed to have rested enough. Are you ready to start the next round? I'll like to see how much improvements you've made to your advanced taijutsu stance over the night."

"Y…Yes, I'm ready." Hinata said with a slight flush as she made her way towards him. Somehow sparring with the boys did not seem like a chore, instead she actually felt like she was having fun. Hinata followed Naruto with a gentle smile on her face as she promised herself silently that she would do Naruto and the boys proud, by showing her class a flawless execution of the new taijutsu technique Iruka sensei wanted her to learn.

Suddenly it occurred to her that her life did not seem so bad after all.

* * *

Dusk was nearing as two figures settled silently on the branches near training ground 7, one of the training grounds for genins. Their attention was not at the training ground itself but on the neighbouring plot of land which until two days ago belonged to the village.

"That's certainly something you don't see every day." The Anbu with a hawk mask noted. "There's only the framework for the small house when I came through this area in the morning, and now they've already gotten the half the walls built."

"I was on patrol duty last night and half the framework hadn't been set yet." The Bear mask Anbu said dryly. "I've never seen civilian builders construct something so fast before without any ninjutsu techniques. Who was the one that bought the land anyway?"

"If I recall correctly, I think the reports states a Mizuru Inikawa had bought the land. Apparently he's a master builder of some sort, and only recently settled down in Konoha. I remembered skimming through the reports which says he had registered to set up a building company. I guess those are his men working below. It's quite a feat to gather such a large number of workers within a few days of his business registration." Hawk replied.

"And all of them are not just simple brick layers if the speed and skills they are building the house with is a guide." Bear said with suspicion. "It's strange why a builder of a building company would buy a land so far away from the village."

"Perhaps he likes nature?" Hawk suggested. "Or it could be because the land in the outbound areas of Konoha are cheaper then the ones within the village itself. Not a lot of people like to live in the wild, not to mention land prices near training grounds are notoriously cheap. Though there's also the fact that few people actually bough said land and live on it… well other than crazy Oronu who lives near training ground 41."

"Ah that old grouch." Bear grumbled. "Well, I think we've better leave a note after our patrol, just to inform the other patrol squads to keep a look out for this Mizuru and what he planned to do on his new land."

"That's fine with me, a little cautiousness never hurt." Hawk said as they vanished, moving on towards their next patrol point.

Seconds after the Anbu's departure, the group of workers setting up the building looked up in unison at where the two Anbu used to be standing.

"Ahh… crap, I did tell Boss to let things run more slowly, but he gave me such a tight schedule." The one currently named Mizuru, a seemingly middle aged man with a rugged beard and red hair complained to his men. "Well no use crying over spilt milk now. Alright men, Anbu guys are gone, let's do the real building!"

The clones gave a chorus of agreement as they made several handseals, casting various ninjutsu techniques at once. A trench was sunk into the earth to set up another side of the walls, smooth wooden planks formed at a rapid rate from a few of the clones while others began carrying them to the framework of the house and started hammering them in, forming the walls.

"Now this is what I call _real_ building in process." Mizuru said in satisfaction. "Sica, pass a message to Boss will you? Let him know that the Anbu may be on to us and its most certainly _not_ my fault… Oh yeah add in the words 'I tell you so!' with the exclamation marks."

"_It shall be done."_ Sica said humourlessly as it transmits the somewhat juvenile message to their Boss.

* * *

"… observations at the Hokage Tower reveals nothing of relevance." One of the Uchiha ninjas reported. "There does not seem to be any high alert as would be the case if the Hokage was on to us."

"Good, good, one can only hope that things would stay that way until our plans are executed." Elder Taizu said in a satisfied voice. "Shisui, what have you to report?"

One of the masked ninjas stepped forward and gave a bow to the gathered Uchiha council members.

"Surveillance of Itachi for the past few days revealed that Itachi seemed to remain loyal to the clan. Apart from official Anbu business, Itachi never seek out the Hokage outside of duties." Shisui reported. "However a more worrying issue has arise. The Aburame and the Inuzuka clans seemed to be aware of the fact that someone is spying on them. They had tightened security around their compounds and apparently the clan heads are going to meet each other to discuss the matter."

"I see." Elder Idano said grimly. "The Aburame and the Inuzuka clans have too large a ninja force to just ignore in our plans. I would suggest we stop surveillance on both clans for the current moment and resume again after a few days, to let them lower their guards. What are your opinions?"

"I am agreeable to it." Mozu replied as Elder Idano looked at the gathered council members. "Especially since it seems we have time and Itachi did not betrayed us."

"So am I." A few others of the council members nodded in agreement.

"Then Shisui, have your men lay low for the current moment." Elder Idano instructed as he handed a scroll to Shisui. "We have another task for you. In the scrolls are the names of the council members who currently opposed us. We are aware of the _persuasive_ effect of your Sharingan. Try to make them see the light of day by agreeing with our plans. It would certainly make a stronger statement if the Uchiha council members were united in our decision when we reveal our course of action to the whole clan. If however you do not manage to persuade them, give Yashito their names, he will take care of them."

Shisui shivered a little at the cold voice of Elder Idano before clutching the scroll and gave a quick nod.

"It shall be done." Shisui replied, his face a blank emotionless mask.

* * *

Sarutobi froze as one of the Anbu on duty stepped in with a familiar looking scroll. Almost a week had passed since he had sent The Eye the new mission parameters and he had been spending time fretting if this mysterious ninja would be able to accomplish what he had requested. Apparently the reply would be contained within the scroll that had arrived.

"Cat just passed me the scroll. A new delivery boy just dropped this off at your home." The Bear masked Anbu remarked.

"Good." Sarutobi said accepting the scroll with equal parts relief and also dread at what he would find.

Quickly breaking the seal and opening the scroll, Sarutobi felt his breathe caught in shock at the detailed listing of all the Uchiha council members, ninja force and civilian members, he even recognised the names of a few Uchiha children that were only recently born. The words "Innocent!" were listed next to their names. Sarutobi gave a snort, apparently The Eye had a sense of humor.

The names were all grouped under three categories, "Members that are with the Uchiha's plan", "Members that do not know about the plan" and "Members that are against the Uchiha's plan". Surprisingly the category of those that were against the plans or does not know of the plans at all were much longer than of those that were with the plan.

Detailed outlines of what some of the Elders or council members had plotted as well as the orders they had issued were also included into the scroll. For a brief moment, Sarutobi allowed relief to sweep over him. With the scroll and its details, he knew what to do now.

"Bear. Get the rest of the Konoha council members. Alert the Anbu after that, tell them the emergency plan is set into motion. We're striking tomorrow night." Sarutobi said grimly, with the weight of his office on his shoulders.

* * *

**Ending Note:** Here's the next chapter. Thank you all of you for the reviews! :) Unknowingly for me, through the months that passed since my last update, this story actually hit 200+ reviews! I am happy to see so many readers enjoying this story. Please do let me know if you found some discrepancies or plot holes in my story and I'll do my best to repair them.

And since it is nearing the x'mas season, allow me to wish all of you a very heart felt "Happy Chirstmas! And may you all enjoy the coming holidays! ^_^ Let's be thankful for all the good things we have encountered this year."


	7. Chapter 7

**Story Title:** Technological Ninja Naruto Uzumaki

**Crossover:** Naruto / Star Ocean game series

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters or plot from Naruto anime/manga series and the Star Ocean Video games series. This is a work of fanfiction.

**Chapter Seven: Madara's intervention**

The morning air was filled with excited mutters. A long line of the less wealthy group of Konoha citizens gathered outside what used to be the old fire house building. For the past few days, after the building had been bought over by some nameless soul, a group of painters had moved in and had given the old brick house a fresh coat of white paint. Shortly after that, a large sign has been put outside the old fire house which read "Free Food! Free Education!". A group of young boys had then travelled the less wealthy neighbourhood where the building resides, hollering about free food being offered as long as one just sits inside the old fire house to listen to whatever 'Education' lessons are currently being taught.

People had been sceptical about this new radical idea, but more and more homeless folks were queuing outside the building during morning, afternoon and evening everyday just to have their share of the free food. Everyday brought with it different food menus and education topics. Today's dish was 'carrot soup and bread' for the whole day, as well as a 15 minutes long lecture about 'Health and nutrition'. The lecture would be repeated at intervals by the man known only as the Teacher. The Teacher had the looks of a kind middle aged man with greying hair and soft brown eyes.

It's been speculated that he was the one financing the free food everyday just to get people to listen to his short lectures. A few of the older folks had scoffed at the idea that another 'weird one' had settled in the district of the poor. But almost everyone enjoyed the simple but delicious meals cooked by the school's chef whom no one had ever seen.

Currently, a long queue of the less fortunate of Konoha were gathered outside the building, waiting their turn as the group of young boys at the entrance of the school ladle up a seemingly limitless supply of wooden bowls with carrot soup before the people were directed into the school building to eat and listen to the ongoing lecture.

"There are more and more people queuing up everyday." One of the serving boys remarked softly, out of the hearing of those queuing up for food. "Boss is going to have to enlarge the building soon if this goes on. Though his idea is ingenious isn't it?"

"Yeah, trust Boss to find a loophole in the Pangalactic Federation's Undeveloped Planet Pact." The second serving boy commented smugly with a nod. "The Pact only stops Boss from not revealing information that's _above_ the current technological level of the planet. It doesn't stop Boss from teaching people about things or technologies that they have access to, or can build on their own given enough time and resources."

"Well I guess it is a good idea to teach people, but if the free food promotion keeps up, Boss' money is going to be eaten dry within the month. We might be able to rapid grow vegetables to enormous sizes with the wood chakra, but stuff like bread rolls and soup base we have to buy from stores." The first boy remarked with a shake of his head. "Let's hope the merchant clone is able to do his job and churn out the finances we would need. Hopefully Boss' new S rank mission pay would arrive soon as well, that can at least tide us over another two months… Oh dear, the pot's going to be empty soon. Number 2, you've better get a new pot of carrot soup from the kitchen while I ask the gate clones to slow down those in queue."

"That makes it the third time this morning." Number 2 grouched as he set off at a fast pace towards the kitchen.

Serving boy number 1 fill up the last three bowls of carrot soup from the pot before passing the message to the gate clones. Three people were let through the barricade as Number 1 passed them the bowls of soup. He then settled down to wait while Number 2 gets back.

"I wonder what Boss is doing right now." Number 1 said musingly as he sat down tiredly on a wooden stool. "Probably preparing for tonight no doubt…tonight might probably be the first time Boss would have to enter actual combat. I hope everything goes well…"

* * *

Perhaps it was the nerves from the coming battle tonight, or perhaps old age was catching up to him. But after only three hours of sleep in his office, Sarutobi had come awake drowsily. Sarutobi looked at the cup of cold coffee dubiously for a moment before sipping it. He needed to be alert for the events of tonight. After all, it was a long time since he had been in any kind of a fight. If he was truthful to himself, he had actually been getting soft over the years. Picking up the plans for tonight's mission, Sarutobi went over it again meticulously.

He had been up the whole night with the Konoha council members, calling the Anbu and a group of trustworthy Jonins from various clans into order, revealing to all of them what the Uchihas had been planning behind their back. Tsume Inuzuka and Hiashi Hyuga had been particularly angered by what the Uchiha clan elders were planning to do to their clan heirs. In a rare show of emotion, Hiashi had turned pale with rage after hearing the Uchiha's plans for his daughter Hinata and Hanabi. Sarutobi had rather not involve the Hyuga clan head, but he was one of the few trustworthy ninjas in the Hyuga clan, and the council members had insisted on a few Hyuga being in the strike mission so as to ensure no treacherous Uchiha could make an escape.

Both Tsume and Hiashi had strongly insisted the village's counterattack plan involved ninjas from their whole clan in order to deal a swift retribution to the Uchihas. They were silenced however, when Sarutobi had revealed all of the information gathered by the infiltration agent from the Uchiha clan. According to the information, more than half the Uchiha clan did not know of the plan concocted by their elders to take over Konoha.

Sarutobi had seen Itachi raised an eyebrow in surprise at the detailed information gathered by the unknown infiltrator, but the Anbu captain had kept his silence. Sarutobi had also wasted no time in pointing out the names of the Uchihas who had opposed the plan, with a few of them already assassinated due to their unwillingness to follow the orders of the Uchiha clan elders.

It took some fast talking by Sarutobi to convince the ninjas gathered that most of the Uchiha clan members were innocent, and that they were not launching an all out attack on the Uchiha clan, but to apprehend those involved in the plan. The idea was to reveal the deviousness of the Uchiha clan elders to the common civilian and ninjas of the Uchiha clan.

The mission was also listed as an S-rank mission, and no one was to discuss what really happened with anyone outside the mission, even to their own clan. Should they manage to apprehend those responsible for the plot to take over Konoha, Sarutobi wanted the Uchiha clan to have a fresh start, and not have the other clans became prejudiced against the Uchihas based on what their Elders had almost done.

He knew that he could not cover up the whole event, thus the whole village would be informed that the captured Uchihas were the ones in charge of the plans of revolt, while the rest of the clan members were innocent of the deeds. At least this way, he would be able to make sure that the rest of the Uchiha members be free from condemnation. Of course… with the Inuzuka, Aburame and Hyuga clan heads, and a large portion of their clan members involved in this mission, they would know of what the Uchiha elders actually planned to do in their revolt. Even if the Uchiha clan changed for the better, the clan would probably have problems in their dealings with these three major clans at a later date.

A shadow crossed his window as a cat faced Anbu appeared in front of Sarutobi, disturbing his rest. Sarutobi instantly straightened as he looked at the Anbu. If he remembered correctly, this Anbu was part of the team assigned to watch over Naruto. Sarutobi's heart quickened as he wondered if Naruto was in trouble.

"What's wrong?" Sarutobi demanded, cutting to the question straight away.

"A package arrived for Uzumaki Naruto sir." The cat masked Anbu reported as he held out a small oil skinned package to Sarutobi. "As per your instructions, we always looked through his mail in order to ensure there's nothing harmful to him sent by either The Eye or anyone else. This particular package was sent by The Eye… and the contents are a bit… astonishing."

Sarutobi opened the package. The first thing that caught his eye was a Konoha land deed which named one Uzumaki Naruto as owner of a plot of land near training ground 7. The land was ceded to Naruto from its previous owner by the name of Mizuru Inikawa. There was also a small iron key as well as a larger bronze key lying on top of the deed. Quickly unrolling the second scroll in the package, Sarutobi's eyes widened as he realised it was a letter from The Eye to Naruto. Briefly glancing at the emblem of The Eye, Sarutobi read the scroll.

"_Dear Naruto,_

_It's me, your parents' old friend. I see you've been diligently learning the scrolls that I've sent you. You're blossoming into quite the ninja. _

_Your parents would have been proud of you. They were great ninjas and it fills my heart with joy that you are walking the same path as them._

_To congratulate you on reaching the next milestone in your training, as well as to make sure that your skills would keep improving, I've arranged for a third party to buy a plot of land for you. There is a small house on the land, one room, one kitchen and a bathing house. The room and kitchen are the same size as your current apartment, but the bathing house can accommodate ten people at one time. An automated plumbing system has been built, connecting it to an underground spring, so there's no need for you to draw water from outside sources to run the baths._

_Much of the land is taken up by a training field, filled with traps and obstacles. These traps are connected to a control panel at the entrance of the training field, just pushing the red button on the panel would reset the traps. I know that you are currently part of a training group, that's why I've made provisions for your friends. You can invite your friends over to the training field as you wish, after all that land and all its structures now belong to you._

_Do not worry about how the automated trap system works. If any of them are broken, just sent a message to the builder Mizuru. I've put down his address at the end of the scroll. He has the plans I've given him to build the training field, and any repair works would be charged directly to me._

_The whole plot of land is surrounded by an enclosed wood pillar wall to ensure your privacy. There is one large entrance gate which led directly towards the house, as well as a camouflaged back gate which exits from the training field._

_You can choose to make your new land your permanent living area, or just save it for training purposes. Whatever the case, I expect you to make full use of this gift. The land and the buildings do not come cheap! Do not waste my efforts._

_I've also instructed Mizuru to set up a small pond where you can grow fish if you want, as well as leaving a small area of the land behind the house for any vegetables or herbs you might wish to grow. Though I expect you to become a great ninja, it is good if you wish to take up other hobbies as well. Herb knowledge for instance, could save your life on a real mission one day._

_There should be two keys in the package. The iron key opens the door to your new house, while the bronze key opens both the entrance and back gates. Good luck Naruto! May you use this gift wisely._

_Regards,_

_A family friend"_

There was a moment of stunned silence as Sarutobi looked through the message again to make sure he did not miss anything out. Finally he set the scroll down on his table carefully before looking sharply at the Anbu.

"Prepare a team, I want you to go to this land deeded to Naruto, make sure all of the structures, especially the training field are safe for a group of eight year old children to use." Sarutobi said carefully, his voice sounded like that of forged steel. "I want to trust The Eye, but he's an unknown agent operating in Konoha. We need to be careful about his intentions towards Naruto."

"Yes Hokage sama." The cat masked Anbu said with a nod.

"Send a message to Itachi. Tell him to bring this Mizuru Inikawa character in for questioning after tonight's mission." Sarutobi continued. "This builder might be our lead to finding out the identity of The Eye… Once the structures of the land have been checked and proven safe for children's usage, report back to me and return this package to Naruto… Is that clear?"

"Yes Hokage sama. I'll get right to it." The Anbu replied.

His hands flashed into a series of handseals before he disappeared, leaving a small dust cloud in his wake. Sarutobi gave a sigh as he looked down at the package on his desk. Hopefully The Eye did not have anymore surprises installed for the weary Hokage today. Sarutobi was already disheartened by the fact that tonight's mission was aimed against Konoha's own ninjas who had grown too ambitious for the good of the village. He had never imagined this would happen in Konoha's ninja corps. Of course, Sarutobi was not blind to reality. Not when political opportunists like Danzo and a few other Konoha civilian council members lurks in the background of Konoha, attempting to wrestle more control of the village by making shadow deals.

There's still half a day's worth of time left before the mission starts. Sarutobi closed his eyes as he sank into rest again. Maybe just a quick nap, after all this old man really needs his energy for tonight's events…

* * *

_4 hours past dawn_

Yashito and Kiro Uchihas stood in the Konoha mission room with mild irritation. It was near the end of the day when they were summoned to the mission halls together with a few other Uchiha ninjas for an important S-rank mission by orders of the Hokage. Most of the high level Uchiha ninjas were here, including Itachi and a few others she knew was not involved in the Uchiha inner council plans. Members of other clans were gradually flowing into the room, mingling with the crowd of Uchiha ninjas who had arrived on time.

"Do you know what this mission is about?" Tsume of the Inuzuka clan had asked with a friendly smile as she stood beside Yashito and Kiro, her two large dogs were sniffing Yashito with interest. It was all Yashito could do to keep from striking out at the dogs. But she had her orders. Until the grand plans of the Uchiha elders were set into motion, Uchiha ninjas must not draw attention to themselves.

"I am not sure." Yashito smiled through gritted teeth. "It does not concern me anyway, I've applied for leave from missions for this month. Apparently the Hokage must have forgotten. I'll need to remind him later."

"Oh that's right!" Tsume looking at Yashito with surprise in her eyes. "I remembered looking through the Jonin schedules a week ago. Quite a number of the Uchiha Jonins had applied for a month's leave. I had been worried that it would mean more work for the rest of us. Is there any special event happening in the clan?"

"Ah yes, a few of the Uchiha families are planning to pay a visit to the Fire capital." Kiro injected smoothly from the side, giving Tsume a charming smile. "That's why a bunch of us had taken mission leaves. In fact we're leaving Konoha next week. I am not sure why the Hokage called us here, I saw a few fellow Uchihas who are supposed to be on mission leaves in this room as well."

"Really! A visit to the Fire capital…" Tsume said turning to look at Kiro with delight. "That must be quite a large outing, not to mention expensive travel expenses. I've been there a few times, let me tell you, the trip was worth it! Let's hope that the Hokage does not invoke code red for this mission. You know once he does that, your mission leaves would need to be forfeited and post phone to other dates."

"Let's hope not." Yashito said with a grimace. "I am hoping that the Hokage made a mistake calling us here…"

Yashito swayed, suddenly feeling sick and light headed. Beside her, Kiro had collapsed bonelessly to the ground. With much effort, she turned her head to look around. All the Uchiha ninjas seemed to be afflicted with the same weakness, many already lying on the ground unconscious. The only ones still standing unharmed were the ninjas from the other clans and Itachi.

"What… treachery is this?" Yashito forced her words out of numb lips, glaring at Tsume, as her legs buckled from under her, causing her to drop to the ground. As an assassination specialist, she recognised the signs of a silent poison working in her body and was able to resist it to a certain degree. The poison must had been seeped into the enclosed mission hall, with their targets being the ninjas from Uchihas. The other ninjas from the other clans must have taken an antidote before hand to be able to resist the poison.

"No more than the treachery you Uchihas are planning to do to my clan and the village." Tsume snarled down at Yashito as her amiable face suddenly changed to one of disgust and scorn.

"You… knew…" Yashito said with a gasp of horror. She tried to move her numb hands towards her kunai, but one of Tsume's dogs quickly clamp down at the offending hand with its strong teeth. Even through the numbness of the poison, she felt a dim stab of pain spreading from her arm as the dog's strong teeth sink into her flesh. "You…"

Her last thoughts before she collapsed to the ground unconscious were that Itachi must have betrayed the clan. She could only feel a moment of pity that the rest of the Uchiha ninjas in the hall with her, who did not know of the elder's plan, were going to die with her.

* * *

_1 hour past midnight_

Sarutobi nodded calmly, standing in full body armor, in the forest near the Uchiha clan, as the mission leaders for their respective missions made their mission reports. Behind him, the gathered Anbu and Jonins stood, tensed for battle.

"The mission hall has been cleared." Tsume said with a satisfied smile. "Most of the top ninjas of the Uchiha clans will remain knocked out for the next ten hours. Those who were involved in the Uchiha elders' plans were transferred to the interrogation cells. Those who are not in the know, or who are against the plans of revolt are placed in the Anbu holding cells until the whole mission is over."

"The Uchihas in the Anbu squads are similarly dealt with." Itachi said simply without any notable change of expression.

"The Uchihas manning the police posts of Konoha have all been neutralised." Shibi reported. "They have been sorted into the Interrogating and Anbu holding cells as well. My team has taken over the manning of the police posts around Konoha for the night, until this matter is resolved."

"Good." Sarutobi said with a nod. "Then its time to move out. Tsume take over command of Squad C, Shibi return to the Konoha Police HQ and make sure Konoha remains safe for the duration of this mission. We don't want any unexpected surprise to crop up tonight. Itachi, take command of the Barrier teams. Follow the plan and surround the Uchiha compound at four corners. You know your own targets. Let's pray this mission would progress smoothly till the end."

"Yes Hokage sama." Tsume, Itachi and Shibi said, before running towards their assigned teams.

In the dark of the night, the Hokage's strike teams moved towards the Uchiha compound, hiding in the shadows of the surrounding forest. As they neared the Uchiha compound, the gathered ninjas split into five groups. Four of the much larger groups made their way speedily to each of the four walls of the Uchiha compound. The last group which contains only Sarutobi and four other ninjas coordinating the field communications system stayed in the thick of the forest, with a look out ninja stationed at the top of a tree to observe the mission.

Within ten minutes, all the teams were in their respective positions. They laid in hiding, waiting for the Hokage's command. When a billow of clouds flew across the moon, briefly sinking the land to darkness as the bright moonlight was covered, a calm and firm voice said the one word everyone was waiting for.

"Begin." Sarutobi said over the radio, his words passing into the ears of his ninjas, through the radio set that they were wearing.

That single word marked the start of the mission, and the four ninja teams sprung from where they were hiding, scaling the tall Uchiha walls in minutes. One man from each of the four teams stayed on top of each side of the wall while the rest of the teams entered the Uchiha compound, all of the teams had their own targets to capture. Of the four ninjas, one of which was Itachi, that stayed on the walls, their hands flashed into a long series of handseals, before an immerse chakra wall sprung into place, encapsulating the whole compound. No one, not even a single noise could escape from the compound for the duration the wall was up.

None of the Konoha ninjas ever saw or felt the one child and fourteen of his clones hiding in plain sight, against one of the walls _inside_ the Uchiha clan compound. Said child and his clones were observing the Hokage's surprise attack with a grim smile, ready to pitch in if necessary, hidden from sight with advance cloaking technologies never before seen in this world…

* * *

"_29 Uchihas have been captured."_ Sica reported as it hacked into the encrypted radio signal that the Hokage's team was using. _"According to the mission particulars, that still left 3 Uchiha elders to round up before the mission is completed. A Jonin team is currently gathering all the Uchihas civilians and ninjas not involved in the going-on towards the clan square in the centre of the clan compound. They are informing the Uchihas what was going on. The Uchihas' had showed righteous anger and shock at what their clan elders had done."_

"Good." Naruto said with a nod. "As long as their anger are against those that are captured, the Hokage's teams should be able to maintain order in the clan compound. Keep the cloak over me. I want to take a closer look at the proceedings."

Naruto made a signal with his hands, leaping for the closest building top, with his clones following closely behind him. All of them maintained professional silence as they climbed onto one of the higher buildings overlooking the Uchiha square. Should there be any need, all the clones were instructed to communicate mentally with their individual Sicas passing the words.

"_The three council members have been caught. Itachi and his team have dropped the barrier. He and the Hokage's team are now on their way towards the clan square."_ Sica informed Naruto. Naruto gave a nod as he and his clones laid in wait. Though all of the Uchihas listed in the mission list had been captured, Naruto wanted to stay through the whole of the mission to ensure nothing goes wrong. With all the work he and his clones had done the past few days to gather information from the Uchiha clan for the Hokage, Naruto felt as invested in this mission as the rest of the Hokage's strike teams in the square below. He wanted to follow this mission to the end, even if it was from the sidelines.

Minutes later, the figures of the Hokage, Itachi and his men sprinted into the clan square where the gathered Uchiha were talking loudly in both shock and panic at what had happened. A flicker of wind and the Hokage and his team appeared in front of the Uchiha civilians and ninjas. A sharp bark from the Hokage silenced the crowd as the Hokage began telling all gathered the plans the Uchiha elders had came up with to ensure the success of their takeover of Konoha.

Reactions of the Uchiha civilians ranged from disgust and shock, but the main uproar came when the Hokage began listing out those involved in the plan, those that were forced to go along with the plan, and those that were assassinated because they opposed the plan. The whole Uchiha square erupted in a mass of hysteria and shouting when it became known that a few prominent Uchiha members who had died of "accidents" or "old age" over the past few months did not die of natural causes in actuality. There had been a lot of finger pointing, especially at those who were named as forced into the plan, and not captured by the Hokage's teams. The Anbu teams had to intervene as several Uchihas began fighting amongst themselves.

However the Hokage's narration of the elder's plots also had an unexpected effect. Those who were coerced to do their elder's bidding and were not captured, had admitted the truth of what had happened to their own families and friends. Such an act by so many of the Uchihas further cemented the truth of the Hokage's words. Of the once proud Uchiha clan council, only three people remained not captured, due to the Hokage declaring them unwilling followers of the plans of the majority.

Of the three, two happened to be the oldest Uchiha elders, whose advice had been silenced by the majority of their council members. They had survived assassination because they were simply too well respected in the clan to kill off. The Uchiha council had instead come out with a way to imprison them in their own homes. Tonight was the first night since the two months of their imprisonment that they were freed.

The last of the old Uchiha council who remained free was Fugaku, the Uchiha clan head, who was now desperately trying to rein in control of his people while shooting his eldest son, Itachi, looks of unconcealed hatred. It did not take a genius to deduct that the clan head blamed his eldest son for what was now happening to his clan.

Naruto looked at the proceedings below him with a frown as the Hokage's Anbu and Jonin teams seek to calm down the crowd. It was no small feat as more than a few was panicking at the imagined punishment that would befall upon the whole clan due to the politicking of their clan elders. Only the Hokage's promise that the Uchiha clan would be absolved of any punishment due to their elders' actions managed to prevent the whole clan from turning against the Hokage's people out of desperation.

The Hokage further declared that the Uchiha ninjas who were innocent of the deeds of their elders, and who were captured in tonight's mission would be returned back to the clan by early next morning. Naruto watched as the Hokage expertly played the Uchiha clan members against each other, igniting and calming their fears so that in the end, the whole clan ended up being obliged to the Hokage, for his goodwill and mercy. It was at this moment that Naruto realised the Hokage was not just the kind grandfather figure of his childhood memories, but also a capable and cunning politician as well.

Only an hour had passed before the Hokage managed to get all of the Uchiha civilians and ninjas to denounce their old council members who were already being catered off to the Anbu building. By the time the Hokage and his teams departed from the Uchiha clan compound, the Uchiha civilians and ninjas were already beginning to settle down, though many remained in small groups as if seeking comfort from one another after the night's events.

"We're going." Naruto whispered softly, knowing that the cloaked clones around him could hear him.

Things had begun to settle down, and Naruto felt assured enough to retreat for the night. He knew that according to the Hokage's mission parameters, two teams would be stationed to watch over the Uchiha clan throughout the rest of the night in case anything unexpected happens. There would be no need for him to remain behind to keep watch. He would just leave the standard four clones outside the Uchiha compound as he had done every night for scanning purposes.

A loud shouting in an alley caught his ears as Naruto paused in his travel on the roof tops. Looking down, he saw an angry Fugaku facing off against Itachi, with his wife and his youngest son looking at the two men with something akin to horror in their eyes.

All Naruto caught was the last part of Fugaku's shouted speech. **"… banished from the clan! Don't ever return here!"**

Itachi had given a nod before he had vanished in a swirl of wind, while Fugaku's wife had run up to him and began an heated argument of her own. Sasuke looked lost and alone as he stood behind his mother, caught in the shouting of his parents. Naruto could not help feeling sorry for Sasuke. He had never really gotten close to the boy, but he did know that after tonight's events, Fugaku must be blaming his eldest son for what had happened. After all, Fugaku's clan head position is now no longer secure, even though the Hokage had absolved the man of any crimes. The clan would probably be blaming Fugaku for not doing something about the elders in the first place.

There was however nothing more he could do. Giving one last look back, Naruto departed for home, not knowing that the night's events marked the shattering of Sasuke's family…

* * *

_12 hours later… late afternoon_

In the darkness of the Konoha Anbu Interrogation Unit, screams and tortured cries could be heard as the Head of Interrogation went about gathering every bit of information from the captured Uchihas. The village council wanted to know why these Uchihas had turned against the village, and the Head of Interrogation was going to make sure that the answer was delivered to them.

In a dark corner, something began bubbling up from the ground. In less than a second, a cloaked figure stood in the darkness. Its head was shaped like one of the many carnivorous plants in the Konoha's deep forest. In particular, it looked like a giant version of the fly trap plant which eats insects. The two fly trap-like extensions opened to reveal the head of a man. Half of the man's face was pure black in skin tone while the other half was porcelain white in color.

"Haha! That looks interesting!" The white side of the man's mouth said in glee as he observed an Uchiha elder being tortured by having his fingers broken. The spot where the mysterious figure was standing allowed him a clear view through the glass window of the interrogation room in front of him.

"Idiot! Stop laughing! Do you want people to find us? Just record the whole interrogation." The black half of the man's face scolded.

"Pft…" The white half said as it quietened down.

For the next hour, the mysterious figure observed Uchiha after Uchiha being tortured in the room. It would always fade into the ground if someone approaches and returned when there was no one around. Outside the Anbu building, a Naruto clone paid the extra presence in the building no mind as he and his Sica thought that the figure was another Anbu going about his duties. Sica did note down the mysterious figure's unique bloodline which was unidentified in the Konoha database.

After an hour of observing, the figure nodded to himself in satisfaction.

"Alright, we've recorded enough of the proceedings, time to go back to make the report." The white side said gleefully as the figure began sinking down to the ground.

"Leader's going to have a field day with this info. I can't wait to see what he would do." The black side of the man said as he disappeared from sight, leaving no signs of his entry.

* * *

Night had come, dropping like a cloak all over the town of Konoha. The small village had its share of excitement for the day after an afternoon public announcement which informed the whole village of the capture of a few Uchiha dissidents who had been plotting to take control of the village. Rumours were abound in the large village that the "small" number of captured Uchihas was actually a sizeable number of the Uchiha community, with a significant portion of the Uchiha's clan elders involved in the plot. Such rumours had been quickly squashed and refuted by the Hokage himself, though it did not stop the normal civilians of the village from talking.

In his cell, Mozu Uchiha, once a prominent member of the Uchiha council, fumed on his wooden slab of a bed. Injuries and bruises decorated his body, courtesy of an afternoon spent with Konoha's Interrogation department. Only a day ago, he had all the prestige of being one of the more politically powerful members of the Uchiha clan, but within one night, his authority was shattered as was his own power base. Somehow, that damn Hokage had found out everyone who was involved in the plan, and was able to even figure out who was following the plan willingly and who was forced into the plan.

Groups of Uchihas had been captured, with those who were forced into the plan or have no knowledge of it being released in the morning. Such an act not only gained the Hokage much good will from the Uchiha clan towards the Hokage as only the "bad" Uchihas were captured, but it also caused the whole clan to turn their backs on those who had nearly doomed the clan. Mozu felt a wave of anger sweeping over the pain of his body. Those brainless sheep! If the Uchiha clan had banded together, they might had been able to counter the Hokage's surprise attack. But instead, they had given in to the Hokage as the Anbu teams led those captured away, like the obedient underlings that they were.

As Mozu lay on his bed stewing over all those that had happened, a loud bang suddenly sounded from the cell next to him. There were sounds of voices but Mozu paid it no mind. Most probably the Uchiha in the next cell was taken for a late night interrogation. Moments later, Mozu heard the sounds of footsteps and nearly jumped out of his skin as his cell door blew open. Scampering out of his thin wood bed, Mozu gaped as a young man walked in, his eyes flashing with a pair of strange Sharingan design. It took a moment of shock before Mozu realised he was looking at a Mangekyō Sharingan user.

In all of recorded Uchiha history, there were only eight people who had ever managed to get to attain the Mangekyō Sharingan, and none of them were supposed to be still alive in this world. Though the Mangekyō Sharingan was the highest stage of the Sharingan, its enormous power exert great harm on the user's sight and body, gradually blinding and killing them. Of the eight Mangekyō Sharingan users, only one had ever found a way to counter the harm that such a Sharingan would bring to oneself. There had been portraits of all the Mangekyō Sharingan users in the clan, and the young man standing before him looked remarkably like the younger version of the infamous…

"Madara Uchiha…" Mozu gasped, his legs feeling weak at being face to face with the most atrocious murderer and criminal of the Uchiha clan. Part of Mozu wondered how the seemingly century old man maintained his youth, or perhaps this youth was an offspring of Madara…

"Mozu Uchiha." Madara said with a thin smile, acknowledging Mozu's words, proving that the young man is indeed Madara. Through the opening of the door, Mozu caught sight of the faces of several other captured Uchiha members standing in the corridor, looking at Madara with a reverent look. "I have… come to free all of you. All of you Uchihas, who had been abandoned by both their clan and village. Would you like to join me?"

"For…" Mozu swallowed with suddenly dry throat. "For what purpose?"

"Why." Madara said with a laugh. "How would you like to crush the Uchiha clan and then Konoha after that?"

Mozu stumbled backwards in shock for a moment before a dark grin spread across his face. His clan had all but abandoned him, and he was already branded a criminal by Konoha. He would most probably be executed within the week at worse, or have his chakra coils destroyed and toss into prison in even the best case scenario. There would be no going back for him, or for any of the Uchiha members who had been caught.

"I will join you. Madara sama." Mozu said, bowing down in front of Madara's feet. "What do you wish me to do?"

"Firstly, here are some weapons." Madara said, throwing him a parchment with a storage seal. "I believe you prefer long swords? I've contained one dipped in powerful poison inside the storage seal. You can use it in your battles…"

* * *

A loud shrilling mental voice caused Naruto to jump out of bed in shock.

"What the hell are you doing Sica?" Naruto demanded in surprise, groping in the dark as he tried to find the light switch, while clearing his head of the mental noise.

"_The village is under attack. One Madara Uchiha had slipped into the Anbu cells and freed the captured Uchihas. They are on their way to the Uchiha clan to destroy it as an act of vengeance. Their plan also include destroying the village should their attack on the Uchiha clan proves successful."_ Sica transmitted grimly. _"The clone assigned to the Anbu Headquarters tried to enter the building to help, but was destroyed when a strange attack caused the whole Anbu tower to collapse in on itself. I've ordered the clones in areas closest to the Anbu tower to make their way towards it at once while sending an order to all the research clones in the forest to make their way to the Uchiha clan compound. The clone stationed near the Hokage's residence is currently attempting to infiltrate the Sarutobi compound in order to warn the Hokage of the dire threat to the village."_

"Wait! Who is Madara Uchiha in the first place? I don't recall any mention of his name while the clones were drafting out the reports on the Uchiha clan for the Hokage." Naruto asked as he tried to clear his sleep fogged mind.

"_Madara Uchiha was a powerful Uchiha who was branded an S-rank criminal ninja by Konoha many years ago. Of particular note, he had fought with the First Hokage for control of the village when Konoha was first formed."_ Sica informed Naruto as it found the relevant information from its databank. _"He should be hundred of years old by this time, however the last transmission scan from the Anbu clone revealed that the Madara that had freed the captured Uchihas was in the body of a young man. Whatever the case, he is a very serious threat. He possessed an advanced version of the Sharingan, of which the genetic structure has been recorded for further reference. The Sica with the Anbu clone also noted an unknown dojutsu attack from Madara which shortly destroyed the Anbu tower and the clone with it. With Madara's strength, I doubt the clones I've ordered to the Uchiha clan would be enough to stop him."_

"I'll need to go down personally." Naruto said grimly, realising what Sica meant. "What are my chances of winning?"

"_Madara was labelled an S-rank ninja decades ago. According to history records, even the First Hokage had difficulties countering his powers during battle. Madara was also able to control the tailed-beasts with his advanced Sharingan. By deduction, his powers should have increased by then. At your current level of strength and experience, I would say that you might probably have 11% chance of winning against him, if you include Kyuubi's limitless chakra into the equation."_ Sica concluded. _"However it is very likely he would be able to disable you very swiftly. You should avoid all close combat, and instead focus on mid to long range attacks. Your main objective is to slow him down instead of winning, at least until the Hokage can arrive with help."_

"Alright." Naruto said as he quickly changed into a set of shirt and pants, his face was pale as he took in Sica's words. "I need to buy more time till help arrives. Got it. Let's just hope I don't end up dead on my first real battle."

* * *

Sounds of screaming and fighting caused Sasuke to wake up in cold sweat. He struggled out of his blankets, making his way hesitantly down the stairs as he heard the sounds of glass breaking and metal clanging against metal. Suddenly he wished that his father did not send Itachi away from the clan yesterday night. Reaching down the stairs, he froze at the sight before him. Right in front of him, his father was fending off two Uchiha clan members. He recognised one of the assailants as an Uchiha council member that was captured yesterday night.

"Fugaku's brat." A voice sneered at his side. Sasuke turned and back away in fright as he saw another captured Uchiha council member, Mozu, appearing beside him, a long sword in his hands. "Die!"

Sasuke whimpered, trying to get out of the way, but his legs tangled together in his shock, causing him to fall down. He gave an involuntarily cry as he looked at Mozu stabbing down at him with the sword. He was about to close his eyes to the inevitable when a warm figure landed on him. Sasuke saw his mother's gentle face looking down at him as she bent over his body protectively. He saw her giving a painful gasp as the long sword pierced through her stomach, blood bursting out of her lips.

"Run." Mikoto whispered as she collapsed heavily onto Sasuke. "Run Sasuke… get Itac…"

Sasuke felt his tears rolling down his face as his mother's eyes glazed over, her head lying on his stomach, unmoving, and not breathing.

"Mother! Mother! No!" Sasuke screamed as he cradled his mother's head close to his chest.

Standing before them, Mozu grinned in satisfaction as he twisted his sword out of Mikoto's stomach.

"Now it's your turn." Mozu said and slashed down at Sasuke with his sword. "Don't worry, the sword's been laced with poison, you'll die quickly!"

Through heavy tears, Sasuke sat firmly where he was, bending over his mother's body protectively as he glared at Mozu. He would not run away, he would meet his end with dignity, with the dignity of the son of the Uchiha clan head.

"Mother, I am coming." Sasuke whispered, closing his eyes instinctively as the sword cut down towards him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Here's the latest chapter, I hope it did not disappoint. I'm really happy that so many of you left reviews for me about the story and would like to apologise for not being able to reply most of you. I just want you to know that I always get a happy boost when I see the reviews so just wanted to say a big _**Thank You!**_ to everyone. There would still be 2 more chapters before the Uchiha Massacre Arc ends. Let's just hope I can complete the next two chapters within my timeline =p which is something like once a month.

_Ps. One reader had pointed out something in chapter 6 that I overlooked. He/She had asked why I had not just give Naruto the genetic structure needed to learn all the Star Ocean Symbology knowledge. Since that chapter has been set in stone… and I've no intention of making an all powerful Symbology Ninja, I can only explain it in this way. The genetic change needed for usage of full Symbology knowledge means Naruto would have to forgo his genetic structure that allows him to manipulate chakra. This means he can only have one or the other. Sorry about this oversight, I'll try to build up more on this plot device in later chapters._

There are some plot points I may have missed out during my writing of this story. If you guys spotted any, let me know so I can fix it okay :D Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Story Title: **Technological Ninja Naruto Uzumaki

**Crossover:** Naruto / Star Ocean game series

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters or plot from Naruto anime/manga series and the Star Ocean Video games series. This is a work of fanfiction.

**Chapter Eight: Attack of the Uchihas Part 1**

_15 minutes before the attack of the Anbu Tower_

N14, the Naruto clone assigned to watch over the Uchiha clan compound sighed as he settled down for a long wait. He was sure that N11, N12 and N13, three of the other Naruto clones, stationed at the other side of the clan compound walls were doing the same thing.

After the scare of last night when most of their council members were captured because of treason against the village, the atmosphere in the Uchiha clan was subdued. Many of the Uchiha had stayed up through most of the day discussing the fate of the clan, and though many young hot heads had broken into arguments, there were no serious injuries to any of the involved parties.

N14 was browsing through materials on Cosmology via Sica's mental link when a shrill mental transmission broke through.

"_Passing transmission from S4: Anbu Tower is attacked! N4 is going in..."_

The mental voice ended surprisingly quickly, causing N14 to blink owlishly.

"What the hell is that?" N14 asked in shock, glaring at his Sica for answers.

"_That is a direct transmission from S4, the Sica of the clone assigned to keep watch over the Anbu Tower."_ S14 answered patiently. _"Attempting to connect back to S4 but failed. There might be a 90% chance that N4 and S4 had been destroyed by an attack."_

"Contact Boss' Sica at once. If N4 and S4 are destroyed, S4's gathered data should have been passed on to Boss' Sica by now." N14 ordered urgently.

"_Boss' Sica had already mass sent a priority one message to all Sicas. Transmitting now."_ S4 said calmly as it played the message. _"Anbu Tower has been destroyed by one Madara Uchiha, S-rank criminal of Konoha. He had freed the traitor Uchihas and they are on their way to destroy the Uchiha clan. All research clones, N11, N12, N13, N14 and those in the area are to proceed to the clan compound at once to stall the attack. Clones in the business district and western part of Konoha, proceed to the Anbu Tower at once to look for survivors..."_

N14 blinked as Boss' Sica continued to give an account of Madara Uchiha's profile and abilities... which unfortunately was very short. No one had encountered the man for decades, and there were no hard copy records of what the clones were about to expect. All that was known was that Madara Uchiha had managed to control the Kyuubi during the legendary battle with the First Hokage at the Valley of the End, but even the recorded details were vague.

"_Interuppting transmission. Picking up the arrival of a large group of Uchiha bearing weapons at the eastern side of the Uchiha clan. N11 is already engaging in battle... the odds are... N11 has been destroyed. N12 and N13 are sending message saying that they are on the way over to meet the invading force."_ S14 noted, causing N14 to tense up.

"N11 has been destroyed so fast?" N14 asked in shock.

"_Yes. The one identified as Madara Uchiha had used some space warping attack that consumed N11 after he had attempted to stop the invasion force with a Wood Release wall. Madara Uchiha seemed particularly agitated when N11 had revealed his Wood Release ability."_ S14 revealed as it continued its analysis. _"It is quite surprising that a normal human bears an ability to warp space in that fashion. It bears a 37% similarity to the warp space fields produced by Federation starships to travel at the speed of light."_

N14's mouth tightened grimly as his hands flashed quickly into the hand signs of the Body Flicker technique.

"That would be interesting information in a time of peace, but we're under an attack now. Analyze all data you have on the space warping attack." N14 ordered grimly. "I want a way to prevent the same thing from happening to the rest of the clones."

"_Already analysing."_ S14 said as N14 vanished in a swirl of air, both proceeding rapidly through the distance to meet the forces of Madara heads on.

* * *

Kakashi gave a tired yawn behind his face mask as he and his team laid in wait in the forest by the southern walls of the Uchiha clan compound. He was the leader of Team Eagle, one of the two five men teams that the Hokage had left behind to keep watch over the Uchiha clan after the capture of their traitorous members.

The Hokage had feared that some hot headed Uchihas might rise up against Konoha after last night's events, and he had assigned the two teams as a look out to make sure they were on hand to inform the Hokage of any early signs of trouble.

Kakashi leaned back against the tree, his view from the top of the massive tree giving him a bird's eye view of much of the southern side of the Uchiha clan compound. In another few hours, when the night is over and morning comes, a new team would be arriving to take over his team's duties. He could already vision himself sinking into a hot bath when he reached home. It was definitely something to look forward to in this cold night.

A flicker of red in the distance caught his eye and Kakashi tensed up. Quickly he pulled out his spyglass and lifted it to his right eye, peering through it. The spyglass magnifies the objects in the distance, and Kakashi's lips tightened grimly as he spotted houses in the eastern side of the compound engulfed in flames. At an intersection of the compound roads, a large wooden wall seemed to have taken root, with a large circular hole blasted in the center of it. There was also fighting on the streets of the compound, though with so great a distance, Kakashi could not make out any of the attackers' faces.

"Eagle to Hawk. We've got trouble." Kakashi called into his ear mic as he leapt down the tall tree, startling his team members who were resting below. He continued speaking into the mic, hoping the second Konoha look-out team would be able to pick up his transmission. His hands were already moving into several hand signals as he silently warned his team members about the disturbance. "Something's going down at the eastern Uchiha compound. Proceed there at once."

Without waiting for a response from the second team which was posted on the other side of the Uchiha compound, Kakashi motioned to his team members as all of them vanished from their look-out post using the Body Flicker Technique. As they moved quickly and silently towards the Uchiha clan compound, Kakashi hoped he was not too late to stop whatever was happening in the clan.

* * *

Sarutobi came awake with suddenness as he sensed a presence in his room. Snaking his hand under his pillow, his hand closed around a kunai as he pretended to be asleep while he tried to figure out where the assailant was.

With his chakra senses, Sarutobi was able to sense a presence near the door of his room. It was most certainly not of any members of his family or any of the Anbus guarding his house. Getting up swiftly, he was about to throw his kunai towards the figure when the light of his room was switched on.

Blinking at the sudden flood of light, Sarutobi took in the view of a brown haired young man standing by the doorway of his room. The young man had a worried look on his face, and the next words out of the youth's mouth froze Sarutobi in his position.

"I am The Eye." The young man said urgently looking at Sarutobi. "The Anbu Tower has been destroyed by Uchiha Madara who had gathered the Uchiha prisoners and is leading all of them to first destroy the Uchiha clan… followed by Konoha."

"What!… but Uchiha Madara was supposed to be dead long ago…" Sarutobi said blinking in shock.

"He was definitely alive enough to free the prisoners and destroy the Anbu Tower." The Eye said firmly. "The Original have sent clones to search the rubbles of the Anbu Tower to save those who are still alive. As we speak, another group of clones are headed towards the Uchiha clan to delay Madara and his men. The Original is on his way personally to the Uchiha clan to buy more time for you to marshal your forces."

"The Original?" Sarutobi asked in confusion.

"Yes the Original." The Eye said hurriedly. "You need to get your forces and hurry to the Uchiha compound. With Madara's abilities, the best we might be able to do is to buy you some time, you need to hurry."

As the youth who had named himself The Eye poof into smoke. Sarutobi realised that the messenger was a Shadow Clone and the Original he was talking about was the actual Eye of Konoha himself. It took another minute before the whole message of the clone sink in. A weaker man would have crumbled at the news that one of the most powerful enemies of Konoha had returned… but Sarutobi was never a normal man. He was the Third Hokage, and he would be damned if Madara destroy the Uchiha clan and Konoha on his watch.

Rushing to his drawer, Sarutobi pulled out a radio set, quickly setting the frequency to the radio signal of the two teams stationed to keep a look out at the Uchiha clan compound. He had planned to keep two teams there for another two weeks to ensure that the Uchiha clan would not make any wrong moves against Konoha after the arrest of their traitorous members, he had never expected to call those two teams into action so soon.

"Team Eagle and Hawk, red alert, red alert. Hokage code, 8749CGH. S-rank missing nin Madara Uchiha is leading the Uchiha turncoats to destroy Uchiha clan. Anbu Tower has been destroyed. Orders are to sound the alarm, prepare the clan for battle, and get as many civilians off the clan compound as possible. Apply delaying tactics. I repeat, apply delaying tactics. Madara Uchiha is above the power levels of all of you. Wait for help to arrive do you copy?" Sarutobi barked fiercely into the radio headset, a feeling of numb desperation in his stomach.

There was a moment of static silence before Shibi Aburame's voice came over the radio.

"Team Hawk receives your orders, we have already sported the enemy forces, engaging them in battle." Shibi's voice came out harshly over the radio speakers. "Team Eagle is up against a powerful Uchiha we have never seen before and most of the members are severely injured. I presumed that is Madara Uchiha. But the battle isn't going well, we need help soon Hokage sama!"

"I understand, delay the enemies as much as you can. Help is coming soon." Sarutobi said, a hint of steel in his voice as Shibi's message confirmed that the information provided by The Eye is correct. He cut off the radio connection and quickly began to link to another radio signal.

"Konoha militia. Attention, this is the Hokage, security code, A7384BE73. Red alert, red alert..."

* * *

Itachi moaned in pain as he felt the crushing weight on his body lifted. Someone was pulling at him, and in his pain hazed mind, he could felt himself being carried before being settled down on rocky ground. Someone began carefully lifting his hands, and then cooling energy spread through his body. The pain faded away as he felt his body beginning to heal. It took another five minutes before Itachi had the energy to open his eyes, to stare directly at a red haired young boy whose hands were glowing with green healing energy which continued to spread throughout his body.

"You shouldn't move." The boy said as he tried to push Itachi down. "I can only heal your flesh wounds, and stop your bleeding, there's nothing I can do about any internal injuries that you've suffered. The medic ninjas from the hospital has been notified, you need to lie still until they had arrived."

"What happened?" Itachi asked fiercely, breath catching in his throat at the sight of the high rubble of rocks that used to be the Anbu Tower to his left. Around ten to twenty youths of different origins were using what seemed to be numerous Wood Release techniques to dig out bodies of what he recognised as fellow Anbus from the rubbles. Near him, around five other youths were healing those that had been dug out. All who were dug out were laid in neat rows on the nearby pavement.

"You need to rest." The boy insisted, stumbling back when Itachi pushed himself to his feet.

"I am the Anbu Captain! Tell me what happened!" Itachi snapped as he grabbed the boy by the collar, speaking directly into his face. "NOW!"

The boy gave him a dark look before giving a helpless shrug.

"Madara Uchiha came, rescued the Uchiha prisoners and levelled the Anbu Tower." The boy said grimly looking at Itachi. "They are on their way to the Uchiha clan… to destroy it. The Hokage has already been informed…"

Itachi never bothered to hear anymore of what the boy had to say. His clan was in danger, and he recognised the name Madara from the clan's history as one of the more vicious Uchiha criminal. Hands forming into the Body Flicker technique, the last words he heard from the boy who healed him was "You can't go!"

It would later occur to Itachi when he had left that the only known user of the Wood Release gene in Konoha was a youth under Anbu protection. He would later wonder where all the youthful users of Wood Release techniques, that were rescuing the trapped Anbus, had sprung from.

* * *

_Current time_

Sasuke closed his eyes, every beat of his heart thumping hard in his shivering frame as he waited for his life to end. He could feel the breath of wind, the sharp hum of a cutting blade and the desperate cries of his father as the traitor Mozu slashed down at him with his blade.

Sweat pooled around Sasuke's head and the ground trembled as Mozu... gave a startled cry?

Sasuke snapped his eyes opened and found himself face to face with a giant root that had sprouted from the wooden planks in front of him, forcing Mozu's blade to a standstill. A vine like root extruded from the giant root, piercing towards Mozu with uerring accuracy, causing the older man to let go of his blade and leapt backwards.

Mozu was eyeing something behind Sasuke with shock and horror. The only exclaimation from him were the words "Wood Release User!". Stiffly turning his head, Sasuke saw a grim looking blond haired man looking at Mozu narrowedly, standing near the doorway. The hands of the blond haired man flashed into a series of handseals, and suddenly roots were sprouting everywhere.

One managed to disable one Uchiha assailant that was fighting against his father. Fugaku Uchiha took the opportunity to kill the man. Realising the tides of battle had turned, Mozu and the other traitor Uchiha looked at each other. At an unspoken agreement, both of them quickly made several handseals before disappearing into swirls of wind, ending the fight abruptly.

There was a moment of silence as the stranger who had rescued him and his father stared at each other before the young man rushed towards Sasuke, pushing him aside as he gently began checking on his mother's body.

A green glow light up the young man's left hand which he ran over Sasuke's mother's body as he used his other hand to carefully turned his mother over. The gaping wound in her stomach began to close. By then, Fugaku had moved behind the stranger, an expression of grief and maybe hope shining in his eyes as he watched the stranger checked his seemingly dead wife.

The right hand of the blond haired youth suddenly light up with crackles of lightning as he slammed it into Sasuke's mother's chest, causing the body of the woman to arch up.

"What are you doing to my mother!" Sasuke shrieked as he rushed forward to stop the stranger.

"Stop it Sasuke! Let the medic nin do his work." Fugaku barked sternly as he clam a hand down on his youngest, restraining him.

The stranger seemed unperturbed by Sasuke's scream and slammed another fistful of lightning into Sasuke's mother's chest. This time there was a soft gurgle from the woman as she begun coughing up blood.

"Mikoto!" Fugaku gasped weakly even as both hands of the blond haired youth begun glowing with a bright green light as he channelled healing energies into the bloodied body of the woman.

For a few haunting minutes, Sasuke forgot to breathe as he watched the stranger healed his mother, the barest bit of colour returning to her face. He watched as his mother's eyes flickered opened weakly, her lips twisting in a wan smile before her eyes closed and she sank into unconsciousness. Sasuke's half numbed senses took note when the stranger stood up wearily to look at him and his father, a look of urgency on his face.

"I've stopped her bleeding, healed her flesh wounds and neutralised part of the poison in her body. But I am unable to mend the wounds in her stomach. The remaining parts of the poison that I am unable to neutralise are also destroying her nerves every minute she does not get professional help." The young man said urgently as he looked at Fugaku. "If you want her to live, you need to get her to the hospital right away. She needs a counter-agent for the poison and someone to stitch up her stomach if she's to survive the night."

Sasuke turned, his face pale as he looked at his father. Even as young as he was, he understood the dire meaning of the stranger's words.

"But the clan!" Fugaku said helplessly as he looked at his wife and then out towards the front door of the house where the dim sounds of battle and screaming were drifting in.

"The Hokage has already been informed, he'll be here with reinforcements soon." The stranger said firmly. "My men and I are already in the clan and we're doing all we can to save the civilians. At this moment, take care of your love ones if you wish them to survive the night."

There was a brief silence as Fugaku and the stranger stared at each other before Fugaku suddenly bent down and gently carried the fragile body of his wife up in his arms.

"Thank you Senju, I will not forget this debt... Climb onto my back and hold tight Sasuke." Fugaku ordered with an intense look in his eyes.

Sasuke quickly obeyed. The last thing he saw of his home as his father Body Flickered away was the blond haired stranger giving one last look at Sasuke before rushing out through the front door.

* * *

Yashito cackled with exhilaration and vengeance as she struck down a civilian that she had seen around the clan before. Her anger and rage at the seemingly betrayal of her own clan when she was captured fuelled her bloodlust as she struck down young and old, uncaring that they were once her own people.

Beside her, her fellow assassin nin, Kiro, and two others, Mirenko and Kumira who had been freed by Madara were wrecking havoc at the central area of the clan, killing all in their path. To think that these spineless worms dared condemned her as a traitor, she would show them what a true traitor would do, by bathing in their blood.

A sudden cry from Mirenko snapped her out of her blood rage. Turning her head, she saw Mirenko trying to avoid a thick mass of roots that had sprouted from the ground and were attacking her. Two figures at a nearby roof caught Yashito's eye. Two brown haired men were looking down grimly at the blood bath, their hands flickering into handseals as more roots sprouted forth to attack Kiro and Kumira as well.

"Senju!" Yashito cursed. The Wood Release bloodline was famous in Konoha, even though she had never seen it before now. Any Konoha ninjas who had been through the academy would have heard of this bloodline, which was considered a rival to the Sharingan after the legendary battle between the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha. The bloodline was supposed to have ended with the death of the First Hokage. Had the Senju clan been hiding the existence of their bloodline? But such thoughts have to be left aside for another time, right now the two Senjus were a danger to her and her fellow ninjas.

Giving a scream of rage, Yashito jumped onto the nearest rooftop, intending to attack the two Senjus. Her hands flicked into the handseals of a Fire Phoenix, pulling out a massive chunk of her chakra as a screeching flame phoenix burst into the air before her, flying straight towards the two Senjus... who disappeared...

Yashito watched in shock as the two Senju visibly shimmered in the air, disappearing from view. The Fire Phoenix slammed into the roof they had been standing on, smashing into the tiled roof with force as the top of the building burst into flames. But even from her position, Yashito was unable to see any signs of charred bodies, which meant the Senjus were still alive somewhere...

A gurgled cry and a scream came from the ground below. Yashito turned her head and gave a hiss as she saw Kumira hanging from a bizarre root cage, with several thick roots piercing through her body. There was no way Kumira would have survived that. Before the root cage, a civilian woman who was previously at Kumira's mercy, gave another scream before running away. Yashito took a kunai, intending on cutting down the woman, when a spike of chakra below her triggered her danger senses, causing her to leap off the roof, just as several spiky veins burst through her previous location.

Another cry sounded in the distance. Turning her head, this time she saw Mirenko clutching an injured arm, with a kunai sticking partially into it.

"I can't see them!" Mirenko cried desperately as she plucked out the kunai, her eyes scanning her surroundings wildly.

"It isn't a genjutsu." Kiro said as he Body Flickered beside Yashito, the two of them guarding each other's back as they had done many times. There was a burst of chakra from her west side, causing Yashito to swivel her head to the location just as a mass of roots erupted from beneath Mirenko, tangling and strangling her.

Ignoring Mirenko's dead body, Yashito gave a grim smile as she looked at Kiro. As assassin specialists, she and Kiro had certain skill sets that were not that common in the normal chunins or even jonins. One of such skills was their sharp and accurate chakra sensing abilities. Most ninjas could only sense chakra from a distance, if the chakra signature was very strong, or if they were standing right next to the person giving off the chakra. Yashito and Kiro were different from the norm as they were able to detect chakra signatures from a distance, a vital skill needed when one had to sneak passed guards or ninjas to assassinate their targets.

"They can vanish into thin air, but they can't hide their chakra signature." Yashito smiled grimly as she looked at Kiro who gave her a nod. "Let's pay them back for killing Kumira and Mirenko."

There was a blur of air as Yashito flung a kunai to her left. There was a soft clinking sound as what seemed to be empty air beside a building shattered into shivers of light, revealing a young blond haired boy who seemed to be only eight or nine years of age.

The sudden appearance of the boy was enough to cause Yashito and Kiro to freeze in shock, even as the young boy gaped at them before shimmering from sight. The sudden silence was broken as the crunch of gravel announced the arrival of more roots which burst out beneath Yashito and Kiro. Yashito gave a scream of pain as one of the root scored a passing glance, splitting the skin of her left thigh, driving her into action.

She might not know how a grown man could vanish into thin air and became a small boy the next second, but she knew one thing, her attackers are going to die... painfully.

* * *

N13 rushed out of Sasuke's house, making his way determinedly towards the location where one of Hokage's team was engaged in battle with Madara. His Sica was currently monitoring and analyzing the battle which was going badly for the Hokage's team, lead by one Kakashi Hatake. Already two members of the five men team were dead, the first was killed by Madara's space attack which was triggered by physical contact, and the second was killed by an Earth type ninjutsu technique.

From his Sica's monitoring, it seemed that Madara had some kind of phasing ninjutsu technique never before seen in the ninja world, or at least never mentioned before in all those books and scrolls that Sica had scanned. None of the attacks from the Hokage's team could harm the S-rank Uchiha criminal, as Madara was able to achieve a phased out state, making his body intangible.

"_Complete analyzing of Madara's phase out technique. There's a 70% possibility that Madara was able to innately phase out parts of his body into a sub-dimension. One can still see his body, but unable to harm or touch it. It bears a 63% similarity to the experimental phasing suits that the Federation had been developing for its agents. One who puts on the suit can travel through solid objects and become impervious to physical harm for certain durations."_ S13 announced as N13 travelled quickly above the roof. His chakra was being used up at a very fast rate, one reason why he avoided using the chakra intensive Body Flicker technique. He had already intervened in two fights with the traitor ninjas, one of which was during the saving of Sasuke.

"So you mean Madara can only use his technique for certain durations?" N13 asked with grim hope. With the death of N11, there were only three clones in the Uchiha clan right now though help was on the way. N12 and N14 were currently caught up in another part of the clan saving a group of civilians. Which meant that he was Kakashi's team only hope of survival. But even he could not do anything if he could not harm to the man.

"_Unfortunately, that does not seem to be the case. Madara's phase out technique seemed to surpass the technological limitations of the Federation's phasing suits. Currently it seemed that Madara suffered no ill effects from being in a prolonged phase out state."_ S13 explained. _"However, I did detect one vulnerability that could be exploited. Every time Madara launched an attack, he had to shift his body back into a solid state. It seemed that any action that needs him to interact with his surroundings would need him to be solid."_

N13 grinned as he landed onto another roof, speeding towards his destination. "That's good news, so we just need to provoke him into an attack before attacking ourselves."

Cries of terrified children broke his concentration. As N13 turned his head, his mouth turned into a grim line as he saw a group of civilian families huddling their children close, desperation on their faces as they were surrounded by weapon wielding ninjas. Bodies of several other civilians, including an infant littered the ground, marking these ninjas as hostiles.

"Damn it!" N13 cursed as he leapt down to stop the attack. "Kakashi's team will have to survive on their own. I can't just let these people be slaughtered."

His hands flicking into the handseals for a Wood Release technique, N13 moulded a significant chunk of his remaining chakra into large wood walls to protect the civilians as the traitor ninjas attacked.

"I hope I can last through this fight." N13 said grimly as he tried to apply his rapidly diminishing chakra to end the battle quickly.

* * *

Kakashi panted, his whole body screaming in pain as he ducked down. A powerful blast of air knocked him off the marble tiled roof he was on, sending him tumbling down onto the ground. His ragged face mask had ripped off his face by the strong blast of wind from the attack.

Kakashi twisted desperately as he managed to land with two feet, right in front of the half mangled body of his teammate, Rukimaru, who had been killed by a strange space time attack minutes after they had entered battle with the then unknown Uchiha. It was the same space time attack that he was currently dodging.

Of course, by now, he knew who this Uchiha assailant was. The infamous Madara Uchiha who had battled the First Hokage, the S-rank criminal who was forever immortalised in Konoha's history books. Kakashi had gotten the Hokage's urgent transmission roughly ten minutes ago, his whole team had been too busy fighting for their lives then to answer the Hokage, and now he was the only one left alive of his five men team.

They had tried attacking him with their most powerful techniques. Most of the techniques had also struck Madara... before going through his body... leaving him unharmed. The first time it happened, everyone was shocked, giving Madara a chance to dispatch Kiara, a high chunin assigned to the team.

Kakashi and his team had tried other ninjutsus or even weapon attacks, only to end in failure. The last ten minutes of the battle had derailed into a desperate fight, as everyone was resigned to their fate. All knew that a prolong battle with Madara would mean their end, but they still used their lives to buy time for Shibi's team to evacuate more civilians out of the compound. They were Konoha ninjas, and all were willing to give their lives to protect Konoha's people.

"Such a pity." A long shadow cast over Kakashi's pain wrecked and bloodied body as he tried to get up. Kakashi slowly lifted his head to see Madara standing a few feet away from him, grinning down at him. "You used your one Sharingan eye beautifully in battle, even though you were not born with it. I have need of ninjas like you with your talents. How would you like to join me?"

"Thanks but no thanks." Kakashi said spitting at Madara who did not bat a single eye-lid at the insult. "I will die before joining a murderer such as you. You will pay for the deaths of my team mates."

"Hmm.. I see, you're one of those who believed in the Will of the Fire and the nonsense of the Shodaime. Never let your team mates down or some foolery such as that." Madara gave a casual shrug. "I'm afraid I never could stand the teachings of that peace loving fool, and I find it utterly detestable when such a potentially powerful ninja such as you believed in his teachings. It seemed I would have to destroy you after all."

"You can try." Kakashi said, spitting away blood as he flexed his hands, preparing to launch into the handseals needed to summon a fire dragon. His chakra was beginning to run out and he could not manage another chidori, which had proven useless in battle against Madara. The best he could hope for was to buy time for Team Hawk and the rest of the Uchiha civilians to escape.

A sneer crossed Madara's face as his hands moved into a seal, but before anything could happen, the earth underneath the two of them began to rumble. Madara's eyes widened as he leapt up into the air just as dozens of thick roots burst out of the ground he was standing on.

Kakashi watched in shock as dozens of strangers shimmered into view, standing on rooftops surrounding him and Madara.

"The calvary has arrived Madara Uchiha." One of the men, a black haired muscled stranger looking to be of thirty years of age called out. "Let's see how well you'll do against us."

And before Kakashi's very eyes, thick trees began bursting out of the ground, and a thick forest grew around the impromptu battlefield.

* * *

Itachi stumbled into the front lawn of his home, holding back a grimace of pain as he rushed up the short stairs, stumbling into the half opened front door.

The first thing that caught his attention was the amount of blood everywhere. The second thing was the dead Uchiha with a sword lying in a corner of the living room. Rushing into the house, Itachi checked the first floor and the second floor but could find no signs of his brother or parents.

Part of him felt relief that he did not find any of their bodies. It meant that somehow, his father must have warded off the assailants that had come after them. However worry still lingered within him as he wondered about their whereabouts.

Noise at the front door caused Itachi to tensed up, and then relax as he found Shisui bursting into the house. His best friend held out kunais in a defensive positive, looking around the room quickly, before standing down as he sighted Itachi.

"Itachi!" Shisui said in shock as he lowered his kunais. "I was looking for your father. The clan is under attack and all our able ninjas are grouping together to evacuate the civilians and counter the attacks."

"What's the status?" Itachi demanded, taking control of the situation. The urgency of the attack on his clan took priority now, he would have to push aside his worry about the whereabouts of his family aside for the moment.

"A lot of civilians and ninjas were wounded and killed in the first wave of the attack, but we managed to regroup and counterattack thanks to some early warning. Shibi Aburame apparently had a team nearby and he managed to aid in the fight. The noise of the battle alerted a lot of us. Kakashi Hatake was also sighted fighting against a powerful unknown Uchiha, there was a rumour... that it was Madara Uchiha..." Shisui said with a pale face. "Is that true Itachi?"

Itachi's lips pressed into a thin grim line as he avoided Shisui's question for the moment. It would be unwise to cause Shisui to panic when he still needed his friend to give him more information.

"What other updates do you have?" Itachi asked, trying to get an understanding on the whole situation.

"There were three unknown Wood Release users running around at the beginning of the fight. It was thanks to them that a lot of the civilians and ninjas were saved. Two of them were killed, but not before they took down Yashito, Kiro, Mirenko and Kumira with them." Shisui reported, a nervous look in his normally calm eyes.

"Yashito, Kiro and Mirenko were Jonins, and the other was a high level chunin." Itachi stated in mild surprise. "Two unknown strangers managed to take them out?"

"That's not all, during the battle, one of the civilians saw the two strangers vanishing into thin air before launching powerful Wood Release attacks. Kumira was killed and Mirenko injured before Yashito somehow managed to see past the invisibility technique of the two. The tides of the battle turned then, both sides were eliminated in the end, and the civilians who were in hiding claimed that when the two Wood Release users died, they turned into... smoke." Shisui said giving Itachi an intense look.

"Shadow Clones." Itachi said softly, his mind suddenly flashing back to the numerous Wood Release users that were digging in the rubbles of the Anbu Tower saving all those trapped beneath. It was then he began to wonder who all those Wood Release users were. But that was a question for another time, when there are no battles looming inside the clan compound.

"Yes, there was also a third Wood Release user sighted near the area of your home. He went up against five of our traitor ninjas, four of them chunins and one jonin level. He managed to buy time for the civilians on this side to escape before more of our ninjas could arrive to help. Inubi who had arrived with a group of his men saw the stranger took down three of the chunins before turning into smoke on his own accord." Shisui said with a strange look on his face. "That stranger was a Shadow clone as well, and I think it dispelled because its chakra was used up."

"What of our people Shisui?" Itachi asked as he prodded for more information.

"The majority of the survivors have been evacuated into the Northern and Western forest. Three of our best teams of ninjas still alive are scouring the clan compound now for any more survivors and joining in the battle. But most are staying in the forest protecting the refugees." Shisui said looking wearily. "Where's Fugaku, Itachi? He's the clan head, he's suppose to be leading us right now!"

"I don't know. But I am his son, and I will lead in his place." Itachi said in a firm voice. "Shisui, coordinate with the three teams, order them to avoid battles, their first piriority is to get all of our civilians and wounded out of the clan compound. Once that's done, pull out and hide in the forest until the Hokage arrives. In the meantime Shisui, tell me where Kakashi and his team are. If I am right... they might not have long to live."

"The man that they are up against is really Madara isn't he?" Shisui said as he clutched his kunais hard, his face pale and drawn. "Itachi, he's supposed to be an S-rank ninja, even a prodigy such as you would be unable to deal with him without more help! You'll die!"

"And so you want me to let Kakashi and his team die instead?" Itachi demanded sternly. "Shisui, Madara Uchiha was once of our clan. He is our trash to take care of. This is clan business, and I'll take care of it. Show me where they are Shisui, and when you're done... do me a favour, help me find my family. Protect them for me... if I am unable to return..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Guys! Sorry for the delay. With the recent manga cannon updates on Naruto's past, Madara's intent, how Kushina really dies and all that, I decided to hold back writing the chapter after rewriting it nearly three times due to new cannon data. I still need to make some minor changes in the previous chapters to fit in with the current manga cannon, but other than that, the major portions of the story are unaffected. Thanks for all of your review! I really enjoyed reading them.

Hope you guys enjoy this latest chapter!

**PS:** Regarding Holographic projection, when used to either give an appearance of someone else or to hide the clones under an invisible layer, what happens is that a layer of solid light would form and be coated around the clone's body. So a significant force would break the layer of light and reveal the real appearance of the clones underneath. Unfortunately for Naruto and his clones, while their Sicas can turn them invisible, they currently had no way of hiding the flaring of their chakras when they are using ninja techniques, or mask their own chakra signatures.


	9. Chapter 9

**Story Title: Technological Ninja Naruto Uzumaki**

**Crossover:** Naruto / Star Ocean game series

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters or plot from Naruto anime/manga series and the Star Ocean Video games series. This is a work of fanfiction.

**Author's Note:** _dated 6th October 2012_ With the revealation of Tobi's identity in manga, Tobi's point of view in the opening of chapter 9 has been slightly altered and rewritten )

**Chapter Nine: Attack of the Uchihas Part 2**

_In the battlefield of trees_

He went by many names. To the clandestine group, one called Akatsuki, that he had formed from the shadows in recent years, he was Tobi, the silent voice guiding the group's actions from the background. At times, he goes by the name of Madara Uchiha, when he needed to impose awe and fear into his enemies and underlings alike. No one alive in this world knew who he really was... and he preferred it that way. Now as he seek to eradicate the Uchiha clan, and then Konoha, he took up the mantle of Madara, with a powerful transformation seal altering his scarred face to look like the man, inspiring the rebel Uchihas to side with him. Madara Uchiha... It was a name which he would use until this cursed clan and village were burnt to the ground.

But then there was the battle with Kakashi, a face he had not seen for so long, the one who had set him on this path. He had felt a deep hatred for the man. At first he had only wanted to kill the white haired ninja, but seeing the man's desperate battle, his resolve... and old painful memories had surfaced. Old hurts had stirred his numb void of emotions into chaos. He had toyed with Kakashi, wanting to crush his ideals, the same way as he had crushed his. He had offered Kakashi a chance to turn away from Konoha. It was an empty offer meant to see if Kakashi's sufficiently broken. But the man had spat that offer back in his face. For a moment, he had felt admiration... then the Wood Release users came.

A quick body flicker and "Madara" landed on top of one of the many tall trees that had sprouted up around the impromptu battlefield. He was surrounded on all sides by men of different ages and appearance, all who apparently had the legendary Wood Release ability.

But Madara knew that looks were deceiving. He was pretty certain that all of the gathered men were clones of a single man. His keen chakra senses told him that the chakra signature of these men were one and the same, a powerful earthly sensation that bears a hint of controlled chaos. To be able to sense the quality of one's individual chakra was something only a skilled sensor, such as he could pick up.

Madara was also certain that this man was not a Senju, at least not from the main Senju branch. After all, his teacher, the real deal, had spent years lurking in the background, killing off any Senju who showed signs of being born with the elusive bloodline. The last Wood Release bloodline potential the powerful man had killed was Nawaki Senju, younger brother of Tsunade Senju. The young Senju was beginning to show signs of maturing into the Wood Release bloodline, causing Madara to make his move. All of the Senju deaths were staged to look like accidents. To his knowledge, none of the current Senjus knew that the reason the Wood Release bloodline had not emerged again in the clan was because someone was culling off the potential bloodline wielders of the clan. Should he continue his teacher's mission in the genocide of the Wood Release bloodline wielders, in two more generations the bloodline would probably vanish from the Senju clan.

The man that had created all those clones with the Wood Release bloodline had to be some distant relations to the Senju that his teacher had overlooked. But the fact that Madara had never even known of the existence of such a man in Konoha until tonight, revealed a large gap in his spy network in regards to this blasted village.

Madara sneered as he felt battle rage beginning to roar within him. The first clone with the Wood Release bloodline he had encountered during the initial attack on the Uchiha clan compound had been easily dispatched. That this unknown man was able to create an army of clones to counter him, spoke of the unknown's immerse chakra reserves. But judging by the skills of the first clone he had dispersed, the battle powers of this unknown man was far below him. It had been particularly easy to destroy the first clone by sending parts of its body into another dimension. It should be easy to clear away these cloned eye sores and destroy the one who had somehow managed to possess the bloodline that Madara had seek to eradicate for years.

The tree he was standing on sprouted into numerous thick branches that swiped at his body with powerful force. Madara smirked, staring at the clones surrounding him as the branches passed through his body as though he was not standing there. The Space-Time Migration technique was a Sharingan technique he had came up with, through the use of his right eye. It allowed instantaneous teleportation and enabled him to make himself intangible, impervious to harm. It also allowed him to send anyone he touches into another location or pocket dimension. Used offensively, he could destroy another by teleporting away parts of their bodies.

Of course, it did have two glaring flaws. Should he attempt any attack, interaction with the real world, or tried to teleport himself, he would need to make his body physical again, opening himself up for attack. There was also the important fact that he could only make himself intangible for five minutes, after which he would risk death. Very few living today know of the secret to this technique, allowing Madara to dispatch large numbers of foes without breaking a sweat. It was also the source of his confidence, as Madara faced down the army of cloned Wood Release users.

"Who are you?" Madara called out in an emotionless voice, looking at the clones perched on the tree tops. "I would at least know the name of the one I am going to kill."

"Who we are is of no consequence to you. Madara Uchiha." The clone closest to him replied. "You will be stopped here and now."

"You can't hurt me." Madara said with a sneer, that cut off in a strangled cry as brilliant white light flared up in front of his eyes. The light burnt his eyes, making him shut them quickly in pain. In reflex, he instantly teleport himself away to a nearby tree. For a moment, he blinked, dazed by the bright light. Then he felt a huge wave of chakra surround him, causing him to quickly made his body intangible as an eruption of sharp and tough brambles grew rapidly from the tree he was standing on, slashing at where he was standing.

Madara quickly moved away to another tree, making himself physical again, not wishing to push his five minute limit. Instantly, bright light flared in front of his eyes once more, causing him to cry out in pain. His legs were slashed by fast growing branches as Madara barely had enough time to teleport himself away.

Madara panted, limping slightly as he landed onto another tree in the distance. How were the clones doing it? He detected no chakra when the unknown light ninjutsu appeared over his eyes. There was no chakra leakage to warn him of the appearance of the bright wall of light that appeared in front of his face. Madara blinked rapidly to regain his sight when the wall of light engulfed his face again.

This time, Madara's cries were of one of rage. His hand reached out and swiped at his eyes, smashing into a block of something solid wrapped around his face. There was a tinkling sound as the block of light shattered, dissolving into nothingness. Madara retained enough situational awareness to make himself intangible as the tree he was standing on erupted into a mass of slashing greenery out for his blood.

"Curse it." Madara snarled as he fled from the position he had occupied to another tree top. The situation was not good. Surrounded by tall trees, the battleground was in favor of the army of clones with Wood Release bloodline. There was also the fact that the clones seemed to specialize in rapid long distance Wood Release ninjutsus. Add in the strange ninjutsu that blinded him, Madara's battle performance had been unbalanced so far.

The light attack was apparently some kind of ninjutsu that caused a block of light to appear in front of his face. To destroy it, he needed to remain in physical form. To teleport away from it, he also need to remain physical in this world. Both situations open himself up for attacks. Not to mention the army of clones seemed to take advantage of the situation by attacking him rapidly while he remained distracted and dazed by the light attack.

In all the fights he had encountered so far since his attack of the Uchiha clan, these clones were the only ones that had managed to injure him through a mass of overwhelming attacks. It was as if they knew the limits of his Space-Time Migration technique. The various Wood Release attacks only occurred after he had phased back into the real world. And should he phased out, the blinding light attack would forced him to return back to the physical world in order to escape or destroy the light attack. A flash of insight and Madara froze as he contemplated that stray thought. Could it really be that somehow this unknown man with his clones had discern the limits of his trump technique? He had been so certain that no one knew what his Space-Time Migration technique comprised.

Bright light blazed in front of his eyes again. This time Madara was prepared for it. In one swift move, he destroyed the block of light and became intangible, just in time to avoid being torn apart by powerful Wood Release attacks that passed through his body.

Jumping to the next tree and becoming physical again, Madara was instantly blinded by the strange light jutsu which reappeared over his face. This time Madara instantly teleported himself a few feet behind his current location. He appeared on another tree top just in time to see a massive growth of slashing branches and leaves cutting up the spot where he last stood.

Madara glared at the impassive clones in the distance who calmly stared back at him. If it had happened once or twice, Madara might have attributed the attacks to luck. But the speed and uniqueness of the attacks of the clones had rendered his Space-Time Migration attack useless. With his trump card made powerless against the clone army, Madara knew he had to move fast before these clones undo his plans for the Uchiha clan and Konoha.

Madara had already teleported himself away by the time the next light attack erupted over his last position. From his new position high above the dense growth of trees, Madara sneer at the sight of the clones on the tree tops as he plummeted down in the air, his hands quickly flashing into a series of long hand seals. High up in the air, the clones could not touch him with their Wood Release techniques. It was time he took away the clones' terrain advantage and made the battlefield adhere to his rules.

_Earth Release: Spikes of Death_

* * *

N55 leader of the research clones and the current clone army stayed far behind the front line of the battlefield. His Sica, S55, was sufficient to allow him to map out the whole battlefield within seconds, allowing him to issue instant commands to the clones acting as his foot soldiers in this battle. Their goal was to delay Madara Uchiha until Boss and the Hokage's militia could arrive. They were also given the task to analyze Madara's fighting style and gather important data on the man.

Already, the data gathered by the now expired N12, N13 and N14 revealed a critical flaw in Madara's phase out technique. With fifty over Sicas to run computations on the gathered battle data before they had arrived, the clones had realized that even though Madara could quickly shift between physical and intangible forms for prolonged periods without rest, something which even the phase suits of the Federation did not allow for, the time that Madara stayed in an intangible form was always less than a few minutes. The longest time Madara had stayed intangible for was four minutes. It raised the question of why Madara would willingly become physical if he could stay in an intangible state for a long time. And the conclusion that the combined Sicas had came to was that Madara could not stay intangible for more than a certain number of time.

The Sicas had then computed a way to effectively disable Madara's phase out technique. Factoring in the fact that all Sicas were capable of holographic projection in a six meters radius, the Sicas had came up with a plan by projecting a solid beam of glaring light over Madara's eyes, effectively blinding him. After all, no matter if Madara was intangible or in physical form, blinding him would effectively restrict his movements and cripple him. In fact, if Madara wished to destroy the block of light over his eyes, he would need to stay physical, opening him up for the clones to attack.

It was truly a pity that they could not use the many Sicas' holographic projection abilities offensively. But the holographic projects of Sica were limited by having a "space" where solid light could form. Solid light could form around and over any objects, the only problem was that it could not form _through_ solid or dense objects. That meant the many Sicas could not form holographic weapons to stab Madara with, the best they could do was to blind him and limit his sight.

Of course, once the projected light had formed into solid projections, they were capable of limited resistance to their surroundings. But unless Madara willing ran into projected light daggers at high speed, there's little solid light projections could do to harm him.

So far that particular blazing light technique had worked well. First blinding Madara, then attacking him from the distance with Wood Release techniques while he was off-balanced and in physical form.

"_S50 report that N50 had reached Kakashi Hatake's side, and is now assisting him away from the battlefield. N50 had managed to apply basic healing techniques to treat the flesh wounds of the gravely injured ninja. Kakashi should be able to seek further medical attention on his own." _S55 said, its mental voice sounding in N55's head.

"Good, everything is going according plan. Madara can't go on the offensive especially when we keep blinding him." N55 said approvingly.

"_Scans of Madara Uchiha had picked up on him using some kind of instantaneous teleporting __technique to evade current attacks. It was noticeably faster than a normal Body Flicker technique, it would bear watching." _S55 cautioned as N55 planned his next move.

"Then we'll just have to make sure he does not have a chance to use that teleporting technique offensively." N55 said firmly. "S55, pass the message. Order S51, 52 and 53 to keep up their holographic blinding attack. The rest of the clones be on..."

"_Madara Uchiha had just disappeared." _S55 suddenly interrupted. _"Scans detected that he had teleported himself above the forest the clones have called up. He is attempting some ninjutsu, a large amount of chakra is pouring out from him. Scans are detecting some kind of vibration spreading through the ground."_

N55's eyes narrowed as the ground below him rumbled and the tree he was crouching on began to sway.

"Send a message to all clones! Ask them to brace themselves!" N55 barked out as the ground rose before him.

* * *

Numerous trees continued sprouting from the ground, and within moments Kakashi could no longer catch sight of Madara or the army of strange saviors that had arrived. Kakashi gasped briefly in pain as he pushed himself from the ground he was lying on, dragging his bloodied body towards the relative safety of a large tree that had grown up near him.

For a moment, he panted with labored breath and struggled with light headiness as he peered up towards the tree tops, trying to catch sight of the fight that was going on above. Then a sudden presence to his left caused him to tense and instantly turned around to face the new target, biting back a cry of pain as his body twitched painfully at the sudden movement.

"Do not worry. I am here to help." The young brown haired man standing a distance away from him said reassuringly. "You're badly injured and need medical assistance immediately. I am assigned to escort you out of the battlefield here, and to treat your minor injuries so that you could at least seek help on your own."

"Who are you? Where are all of you from?" Kakashi asked as he relaxed slightly. The new arrival must be part of the army that had suddenly appeared and grew all these trees with the legendary Wood Release techniques.

"Who we are is not important at the moment." The young man said as he moved to Kakashi's side, his hands glowing with green healing chakra. He laid his hands on Kakashi's arms and the open flesh wounds began to close. "Know that we are here to counter Madara and save as many lives as possible."

The rush of healing chakra poured through Kakashi's body, taking away most of the pain. In a few minutes, all of the visible flesh wounds on his body had closed.

"I can only heal the minor injuries you have suffered. You still need medical attention for your more serious injuries." The young man said as he looked up at Kakashi. "Come, I'll escort you out of this battlefield. We need to get you out of here fast."

"Alright." Kakashi conceded with a nod, knowing that even in his newly patched up condition, he was in no position to continue to fight. His chakra was almost totally drained, and aside from utilizing taijutsu attacks, he would be next to useless in a pitched battle.

"Good, lean on me. I'll use the Body Flicker technique to get us out of the woods." The young man said as he swung one arm around Kakashi's shoulders to stabilize him. His freed hand began to flash into one handed hand seals. A swirl of wind and a flash of speed and they appeared at the edge of the newly grown woods.

Kakashi stumbled slightly as the young man let go of him. A quick glance at his surroundings revealed himself to be in the west quarters of the Uchiha compound.

"Thank you for you aid." Kakashi said with a nod of thanks. "I..."

The ground beneath their feet began shuddering, cutting of Kakashi's speech. The young man's eyes widened as he looked at Kakashi.

"You've to get out of here now!" He cried out as his hands flashed into rapid hand seals. A large thick vine burst out of the ground, grabbing Kakashi and began carrying him away rapidly.

A more violent shudder shook the earth and before Kakashi's startled eyes giant earth spikes slashed their way out of the ground, overturning and cutting up the newly grown trees. His eyes widened in shock as he saw one of the earth spikes pierced through the body of the young man who had saved him. There was a tinkling sound and the image of the young man shattered to reveal the pain filled eyes of a blond haired young boy who puffed into smoke.

Kakashi never noticed as the giant vine that had carried him to safety was uprooted and he was dumped onto the ground. He ran towards the edge of what looked like a wasteland of giant spikes, trying to grapple with what he had seen. He had known the young boy. More than that, he had watched over the young boy many times over the years as part of his Anbu duties. The boy was one Naruto Uzumaki, demon container of the Kyuubi, and a lesser known fact, the son of the Fourth Hokage, Kakashi's old sensei.

Stupefied, Kakashi glanced into the rising dust of the new battlefield of earth spikes and torn vegetation, and wondered what all these could mean.

* * *

The tinkling sounds amidst the dull rumble of earth revealed to Madara that things were not as they seemed. As the powerful earth spikes pierced into the army of clones, the very illusion surrounding them shattered, to reveal the startled and pain filled faces of dozens of young blond haired boy.

Madara landed harmlessly on a protruding earth spike as his eyes narrowed at the sight. To think that the mysterious Wood Release user was but a young boy. And not just any young boy. Oh Madara recognized those clear blue eyes, that whispered cheeks and the head of sunshine blond hair. How could he not when one of his long term plans was the capture of all demon containers and the extraction of their sealed tailed beasts. His spy network had maintained tabs on the only demon container of Konoha. One Naruto Uzumaki, son of the 4th Hokage, and who it seems bears the Wood Release bloodline and wields uncanny intelligence at a young age, to be able to survive against Madara in battle for longer than a few minutes just using Shadow clones.

How Naruto Uzumaki had gained the Wood Release bloodline when he was not related to any Senjus was a mystery. But than the mother of Konoha's demon container was Kushina Uzumaki. The Uzumaki clan were distant cousins to the Senjus, it was possible the Wood Release bloodline descended from that blasted woman. The Wood Release bloodline was supposed to be able to bind the tailed beasts. That the demon container of the Kyuubi bears this bloodline was ill news in light of his future plans.

Madara frowned as he looked at the handful of clones that had survived his assault. All of them perching on top the landscape of earth spikes, looking wearily at him.

"So the demon container of Konoha seeks to interfere in my plans, and possesses the Wood Release bloodline to boot." Madara said, a dark look in his eyes. "It seems I will need to deal with this problem fast before he grow to become an actual threat."

* * *

The site of the battle where Shisui had pointed him to was easy to see... especially as large patches of trees had began growing from the spot the moment he had stepped out of his clan home. Shisui had given him a silent pleading look, a look that warned him to be careful, before his childhood friend had quickly left, to organize the Uchiha ninjas who were combing the clan compound for survivors.

Steeling his heart, Itachi set off quickly to where Madara was last sighted. For a moment, he pondered about the giant trees that had grown in the area, wondering who it was that Madara was now facing before he pushed the thoughts away. He would know once he had reached the battlefield.

Itachi body flickered to the edge of the woods and was about to enter when he felt an immerse chakra spreading within the ground. He barely had time to jump back as the newly grown woods were overturned by giant earth spikes that pierced out of the shuddering and crumbling ground. In moments, the landscape before him was off a series of interlocking giant earth spikes, with torn and shattered trees trapped within.

Cautiously, Itachi entered the battlefield, jumping on top of the earth spikes, making way quickly to the center where several strangers who had survived the attack faced off against a dark haired man who bears a pair of Sharingan eyes. In a flash of insight, Itachi knew that he was looking at his target. The infamous Uchiha traitor, Madara Uchiha.

"You really think you actually have a chance against me with your pathetic Wood Release attacks? There are only nine of you now. And most of you have little chakra left after surviving my earth attack. Why don't you just ask the real one to face me and save all of us the trouble. I am going to hunt him down anyway." Madara said as he sneered at the strangers surrounding him. His eyes lighted on Itachi and an unpleasant smile crossed his face. "And what do we have here? The proclaimed Uchiha prodigy of this generation, Itachi Uchiha. I would have thought that my attack on the Anbu Tower would have dealt with you."

"You thought wrong then." Itachi said in an impassive voice as he took up position beside the nine strangers. He knew not who those strangers were, but they were facing off against Madara and that was good enough for him. "Madara Uchiha. For your crimes against the Uchiha clan, there can only be death."

"We shall see." Madara said as his hands flashed into a series of handseals. With his Sharingan activated, Itachi copied the handseals.

"Earth Release: Earth Dragon!" Both of them shouted as two earth dragons rose up and began to crash into each other.

A flash of blinding light appeared over Madara's eyes, causing the infamous Uchiha to cry out in anger. Madara's earth dragon spun out of control and was destroyed by Itachi's earth dragon. Before Itachi could launch an attack on the enemy nin, Madara had disappeared and reappeared in a new position a distance away.

"We might be low on chakra, but we can still blind you Madara." One of the strangers said as he turned towards Itachi. "Take advantage of the distraction we provide and attack, Itachi Uchiha."

Itachi nodded in thanks, accepting the strangers' help as he faced off Madara who now have an infuriated look on his face.

"Pesky clones." Madara gritted out in anger as his hands flashed into a series of handseals which Itachi began to copy. "I'll deal with you first."

_Earth Release: Shards of Death_

Itachi was the first to realize something was wrong as he finished the unknown technique. A large amount of his chakra sank into the ground below him. His eyes widened as his chakra senses told him what the technique does.

"Shield yourself!" Itachi cried out to the strangers in alarm as the giant earth spikes they were standing on shattered into large shards of earth which began to slice the air around them. Itachi jumped into the air to avoid the blast of earth shrapnel, barely escaping injuries as dozens of sharp earth shards slashed his last standing position.

Tinkling sounds rang in the air behind him. By the time Itachi landed on the relative safety of a pile of earth and wood wreckage and turned his head, all he could see were puff of smoke as the strangers who were apparently Shadow clones, were dispelled by the vicious Earth technique.

For a moment, Itachi felt a hint of relief as he realized he did not inadvertently killed his unknown allies by recklessly copying whatever technique Madara was using. The moment passed as Itachi quickly tensing for a fight as he scanned his surroundings. Madara stood on a pile of earth slabs in the distance, seemingly unharmed by the powerful earth blast that had occurred.

"Now its only just you and me... Prodigy of the Uchiha clan..." Madara said with a sneer. "Unfortunately I have a new threat to neutralize and I have no time to play with you, so let's end this fast..."

* * *

Memories slammed into Naruto as he felt the last of his army of clones dispelled.

"_Madara is indeed powerful. He had destroyed the last of the research clones sent to the Uchiha compound. Itachi Uchiha is now facing the man alone."_ Sica relayed as Naruto body flickered to the top of the eastern walls of the Uchiha clan compound. _"Unfortunately, it seemed Madara had recognized your real appearance when the holographic projections over your clones had shattered. Scanned recording of Madara's voiced words showed that he viewed you as a threat. Also Kakashi Hayate had seen your real appearance as well. Your hidden identity in Konoha might be revealed."_

"We've no time to worry if someone is going to reveal me as The Eye right now. Madara is the greater concern for the moment." Naruto said grimly. He landed on the roof of a civilian home, pausing to catch his breath. One more body flicker and he should reach the eastern walls of the Uchiha compound. "The Research Sicas did good work coming up with ways to use their holographic projections offensively by blinding Madara. It handicapped Madara but unfortunately he was still capable of powerful ninjutsus that could kill my clones in one shot. I need a solution, a delaying tactic. Something that would enable me to survive long enough until Old man Hokage could arrive with his militia."

"_According to clones at the village center, the militia is assembling fast, we'll probably just need to buy another half an hour of time."_ Sica revealed. _"It is advisable for your to remain at the edge of the Uchiha compound while constantly creating Shadow clones to battle the man. With the Kyuubi providing an unlimited reservoir of chakra, theoretically you should be able to last half an hour of Shadow clone spamming without burning out your chakra coils."_

"That seems like the best plan until we can come up with something better." Naruto agreed as his body flicker technique landed him on the eastern walls of the Uchiha compound. "And we really need to come up what a way that can prevent our identities from being revealed once the holographic projections were shattered."

"_I am working on analyzing the possible solutions." _Sica noted.

Naruto eyes narrowed, as his hands began flashing into the handseals for Shadow Clone technique. Instantly thirty Shadow clones came into being. They gave Naruto a nod before rushing towards the battlefield where Madara was now facing off against Itachi. Their individual Sicas already overlaying different holographic projections of physical appearances over them.

"Cloak me Sica. While I prepare for the second wave." Naruto said as a cloak descend over him, causing him to vanish from sight.

Minutes later, a second group of thirty over clones appeared and head forth towards the center of the Uchiha clan compound, where a fierce battle was underway.

* * *

One eye blink and Madara suddenly appeared right in front of him, hands raised up and then stabbing towards him. Itachi's eyes widened in surprise as he barely managed a Body Replacement technique with a nearby slab of earth. Reappearing a distance away, he looked on in shock as Madara touched the earth slab which had appeared where Itachi used to be. The very air around the earth slab seemed to distort as the earth slab began rapidly crumbling in onto itself.

What Madara had used was probably some sort of Space/Time distortion technique. And there was the way Madara had suddenly appeared before him, faster than possible with a Body Flicker technique. Whatever the technique was, Itachi was sure that it bend Time and Space as well. If Madara was able to wield such techniques easily, it was no wonder the archives of the Uchiha clan listed him as a powerful and terrifying ninja opponent.

He did not have much time to think as in a flash Madara suddenly appeared in front of him. Itachi barely had time to raise his kunai to deflect the blow from Madara before he was on pure defensive, parrying the multiple quick strikes that rained down on him without pause. His Sharingan and years of training was what saved him from being pierced many times over by the kunai that Madara wields.

He had entered the battle with calm acceptance that he would die. Itachi might be named an Uchiha prodigy, but he was also a realist enough to recognize that Madara was someone even he could not defeat. The infamous Uchiha ninja was legendary for having fought the First Hokage to a draw on many occasions, the idea that he was able to kill the man was laughable. No, what Itachi truly intended was to stall Madara and buy time for more of his clan members to escape and go into hiding. Madara seek to destroy the Uchiha clan and Itachi would use his life in a gamble to stop it.

A swipe from his left passed through his defense, slashing opening his left arm. Itachi grunted in pain as he stumbled back in shock. Madara used his moment of distraction to reach out with his right hand, grabbing at him. Itachi barely managed to jump back, his left hand rose in a warding gesture to push Madara away.

Both of their hands contacted. The very air around them seemed to warp. A shower of blood splattered the air before him, Itachi stared in shock and barely restrained horror as his left hand twisted and disappeared with a sickening pop. He looked down at the stump of his left hand which ended at the elbow and it was around then the immerse agony hit him as he gave a strangled cry of pain.

Itachi channeled all his pain and rage into his right arm as he sprung forward and dealt several quick strikes at Madara who jumped away from him. He knew his time was numbered. Losing a hand meant that he could not do any jutsus requiring two handed seals. With no way and time to seal his wound, he would bleed to death shortly. Better he used his remaining strength in a last battle against Madara and made sure his sacrifice was not wasted.

Something suddenly wrapped around his waist from behind, carrying him swiftly towards the back. Itachi looked down to see that a strong green vine was what had snatched him from the jaws of death. It then deposited him into the crowd of strangers standing a few feet behind him. None of them seemed hostile, though one of the men quickly stepped forward, applying green healing chakra onto Itachi, tending to his many wounds.

"You're seriously injuried." The Medic Nin said as he bend over Itachi. "Hang on, I am bringing you to the Konoha Hospital."

"No... Madara..." Itachi began to protest weakly, trying to get up but was held back by the unknown man.

"Don't worry. My brothers will take care of him." The man said nodding to the strangers crowding protectively around them. The strangers made several handseals and thick giant green vines erupted from the ground in front of them, snapping towards Madara. "For now just rest, Madara will not have the Uchiha clan while we still stand. That I can promise."

* * *

Madara growled as the horde of clones threw themselves at him, blinding and unleashing many Wood attacks at him. He had lost track of Itachi Uchiha minutes ago, though where the boy was, was of little concern to him. Neither was he stumped by the clone army that was matched up against him. Madara was confident that given enough time, he could dispose them easily.

The problem was time. He was no newly minted chunin, he knew what the demon container of Konoha was trying to do by throwing hordes of clones at him. The kid was buying time for reinforcements to arrive. He had little doubt that the Third Hokage was already on his way. No, he had to move fast. At the very least, he needed to kill Konoha's demon container before he leave the village. With such power and intelligence, the kid would become a deadly threat in the future.

It was pointless fighting the clones. For every one that he destroyed, three more would take its place. It was amazing and more than a little worrying at the amounts of clones that keep appearing because each of those clones had the chakra reserves of at least a chunin level ninja. Add together the combined chakra reserves of all the clones, the total amount of chakra spent creating the clones were more than Hokage level chakra reserves several times over.

It indicated to Madara that the demon container of the Nine-Tail, with his Wood Release bloodline, had managed to subdue the demon within him and was able to pull out the unlimited chakra of the Nine-Tail at will. Should the demon container live to adulthood, he would be a force to reckon with. A being that Madara doubt even he could defeat.

This troublesome weed needed to be destroyed before it could grow any further. Madara would rather kill the demon container and release the Nine-Tail than allow such power to be used by a Konoha ninja matched up against him.

He had already discerned the direction the clones all came from. The clone army had made no effort in hiding their movements, probably thinking that they could just overwhelm him by numbers. That would prove to be their undoing. They could blind him, but they could not stop him from teleporting long distances away.

The original demon container was hiding somewhere at the east of the Uchiha compound. Probably somewhere within the clan compound itself, judging by the speed the clones had arrived, one after another.

As the clones unleashed another series of powerful Wood Release attacks while blinding him with bright light, Madara physically faded as he teleported away. He had a fox to hunt and time was running short.

* * *

"_Madara had managed to annihilate Squad 16 of the new clones. But we currently have over five hundred clones facing off against him, with more on the way. I am confident that we could hold him off until help arrived." _Sica reported as Naruto sat on the east wall of the Uchiha clan compounnd. Naruto was panting from the exertion of creating more than half a thousands clones within a few short minutes and was coping with the mental strain as over two hundreds were destroyed in the first few waves of attack.

"How long until the Hokage arrives?" Naruto asked as he stood up, still hidden from view by Sica's holographic cloak. He had sent all clones after Madara, confident Sica's cloak would hide him from physical sight.

"_Village clones states that the Hokage had mobilized the militia, they would be reaching within ten minutes." _Sica announced.

"That's good. I am beginning to feel the strain of all the mental feedbacks from the destroyed clones." Naruto said as sweat poured down his forehead.

"_I have incoming news! Half of Squad 7 were destroyed and... Madara Uchiha had vanished from the battlefield." _Sica suddenly said, its sharp mental voice causing Naruto to tense up in shock. _"Scans had picked him up reappearing half a mile from the battlefield towards our direction... He has disappeared again..."_

Naruto only had time to gasp in shock as the manic, triumphant face of Madara Uchiha suddenly appeared in front of him.

"I've found you." Madara said in satisfaction as his hand delivered a powerful punched, shattering the holographic cloak projected over Naruto. He gripped Naruto by the neck, dangling him in mid-air as Naruto began to choke.

"_I am blinding him."_ Sica said as a blaze of light appeared over Madara's eyes.

Naruto struggled weakly as his air pipe was crashed, causing him to be unable to breath. His hands tried to form the handseals for a Wood Release technique but he had an uncomfortable feeling it would be too late. The air around his head was being distorted. His skin pulled tightly and pain stabbed into his head.

"_Madara is using some warping technique that we've previously detected him using."_ Sica said mentally in his head even as dots began to appear in his vision from lack of air. _"He is taking his time with it. He seemed to delight in lengthening the duration of the effect as a form of torture..."_

Naruto wished Sica would stop ranting in his head. So this was the end... and he had not even lived...

Something flashed across his view. Madara cried out as blood spluttered onto Naruto's face. Someone grabbed him and suddenly Naruto found himself gasping greedily for air as he appeared a few feet away from Madara. He was instantly pushed to the back of whoever had saved him. Naruto looked up and his eyes widened as he saw the weary and blood stained face of Kakashi Hatake. In front of them, Madara glared at them murderously as blood poured from a large gash on the hand that had choked Naruto.

"You owe me an explanation if we survive this." Kakashi said to Naruto grimly, even as he faced Madara. The battle hardened ninja quickly shifted into a fighting stance.

"You pests will DIE!" Madara roared as he vanished from his position to appear at Kakashi's side, his hands stretching out.

Naruto cried out, trying to push Kakashi away when a shadow appeared between Kakashi and Madara, slashing at Madara's out stretched hands. Naruto gasped in relief as the figure of old man Hokage stood before him, glaring fiercely at Madara.

"That's enough!" Sarutobi said coldly even as hundreds of Konoha ninjas began appearing, surrounding Madara on all sides. "You have no way to run Madara Uchiha. Surrender."

Madara looked around him in a twisted rage and then he gave a chilling laugh.

"It will take more then a group of weak Leaf ninjas to bring me down." Madara said coldly, his eyes landed on Naruto who he glared at, as if promising vengeance. Then to the startled eyes of the new arrivals, Madara's physical body began to rapidly fade and vanished.

For a moment old man Hokage and the militia stared at the empty spot Madara had been standing in with shock before the Hokage sprung into action, ordering the militia to break up into five man squads and began combing the Uchiha clan compound and the village for signs of Madara and any of the traitor Uchihas.

As the militia split up and left in massive swirls of Body Flicker techniques, old man Hokage turned, giving Kakashi a look of acknowledgment and thanks for his effort before glaring sternly at Naruto.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Old man Hokage barked out, worry in his eyes even as he began to inspect the strangle marks on Naruto's neck.

Naruto hesitated, looking at Kakashi who was calmly looking back at him. For a moment he froze, his mind only now realising that Kakashi Hatake knew of his deception and might soon deduct he was The Eye, as well as the fact that he had the Wood Release bloodline.

Revealing to the Hokage his secret identity would prove difficult as he could not do that without revealing Sica's existence. It was a problem because Sica had made it very clear at the start of their relationship that should Naruto revealed the existence of the Federation or their secrets to the inhabitants of this world, Sica would shut down and refused all forms of communications with Naruto from then on.

"_I believe to preserve the identity of The Eye, we'll need to throw out some misleading information." _Sica spoke up in his head. _"I've have spin up a possible red herring to divert the Hokage's attention ever since I detected the arrival of the militia. However, we'll need to secure the cooperation of Kakashi Hatake... This is what you should say..."_

Naruto gave a sniff, tears beginning to shine in his eyes as he looked at old man Hokage. His body shuddered as if from great stress before he leap forward, engulfing the Hokage in a hug.

"I was so scared..." Naruto said, lifting his head to look at the Hokage, sparing a glance to Kakashi who was standing at the side with a raised eyebrow.

_Please let this work._ Naruto prayed, as he began spinning the cover Sica had came up for him...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long. :) Hope this chapter lives up to expectations. Cheers!


	10. Chapter 10

**Story Title: Technological Ninja Naruto Uzumaki**

**Crossover:** Naruto / Star Ocean game series

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters or plot from Naruto anime/manga series and the Star Ocean Video games series. This is a work of fanfiction.

**Chapter Ten: When destinies are altered**

_Previously..._

"_I believe to preserve the identity of The Eye, we'll need to throw out some misleading information." Sica spoke up in his head. "I've have spin up a possible red herring to divert the Hokage's attention ever since I detected the arrival of the militia. However, we'll need to secure the cooperation of Kakashi Hatake... This is what you should say..."_

_Naruto gave a sniff, tears beginning to shine in his eyes as he looked at old man Hokage. His body shuddered as if from great stress before he leap forward, engulfing the Hokage in a hug._

"_I was so scared..." Naruto said, lifting his head to look at the Hokage, sparing a glance to Kakashi who was standing at the side with a raised eyebrow._

_Please let this work. Naruto prayed, as he began spinning the cover Sica had came up for him..._

* * *

"Old man... I was so scared." Naruto said, the words seemingly caught in his throat. Sarutobi rest an arm reassuringly on the child. A powerful S-rank ninja and his Uchiha cohorts were loose in the village, Sarutobi knew that his first priority was to ensure the safety of the village. But Naruto's involvement in this matter needs to be investigated as well, especially since he was Konoha's demon container. Now that his ninja militia were off searching and safeguarding the village, he had a few moments to spare to find out what in the world had brought Naruto within arms' length of Madara Uchiha.

From Kakashi's defensive stance in front of Naruto when Sarutobi had arrived with his militia, to the look of disbelief the copy eye ninja had leveled on the boy when Naruto had started sobbing into Sarutobi's arms, Sarutobi had known that something strange was up, and somehow Naruto was in the thick of it.

Naruto's next words however shattered Sarutobi's appearance of calm and control.

"I am the student of The Eye and I think Teacher is in trouble." Naruto said raising his head to look up at Sarutobi, a frightened look in his eyes.

"WHAT!" Sarutobi shouted in shock before he caught himself. Beside them, Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise. As one of the elite Anbu, Kakashi knew about the mystery concerning The Eye. Sarutobi struggled for control even as he wondered how the mysterious infiltration ninja had managed to train Naruto secretly. It was an incredible feat since The Eye had remained undetected by the Anbus that were sent to check up on Naruto, not to mention the frequent "look-in" by Sarutobi to monitor the well being of Naruto with his spy technique. Sarutobi took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he looked at Naruto sharply. "Naruto, answer me truthfully, how long have The Eye been training you? And why are you here?"

"He... he came to me one plus year ago, a few months after the meteor showers." Naruto said in hesitation. "He told me all about my parents, I... I know my heritage... It is something that Teacher told me must be kept a secret until the time is right..."

Sarutobi squeezed his eyes in shock. It seemed that The Eye had been in Konoha for much longer than anyone had thought, which answered part of the mystery of why The Eye's training with Naruto was undetected. By the time The Eye made an official appearance in Konoha, he probably had months of preparation and planning to back him up.

What was more, The Eye had revealed to Naruto who his parents were... Sarutobi had intended to tell Naruto about his parentage when Naruto had reached maturity. When Naruto had grown prudent enough and not go boasting about this SS-rank secret to anyone. It had been one of Sarutobi's greatest fear that other ninja villages would discover Naruto was the son of the legendary and infamous Yellow Flash. He could only imagine the numbers of assassins coming after Naruto if that secret was out.

However, looking at the boy before him now, it seemed that he had underestimated Naruto's maturity. The boy had known about his parents for months, and if he had never confide in Sarutobi tonight, Sarutobi would not had known Naruto _knew_. Naruto had changed greatly from a child starved for attention to one that could safeguard a secret. Naruto had grown up without Sarutobi even knowing about it. In his heart Sarutobi felt a pang in his heart at not paying more attention to the boy who was supposed to be under his charge.

"He told me he owed my parents a great debt and he was going to take me in as his student. He said he would teach me everything he know. His only requirement was that I never tell anyone that I was being taught by him. He never told me his name, just to call him Teacher, and every time he appeared before me, he wears a different appearance. I never knew what he looked like." Naruto said as he sniffed, rubbing at his brimming tear filled eyes. "He is strict... but he always treat me fairly. He was always there for me... A few months ago, he said he was going to help Konoha, by gathering news and information that would protect the village. Our training became less and less frequent, but Teacher always kept me updated on what was happening. He told me how he became The Eye..."

"Then tonight, Teacher appeared and inform me that he was going to do something that might get him killed. He told me about Madara Uchiha, how the Uchiha clan was under attack. He said he was going to try to stop Madara, to buy time for the village militia to mobilized." Naruto said with a glazed look in his eyes. "Teacher specialized in Bloodline research and infiltration techniques. He told me once that offensively he was barely the level of a Jonin. He was more of a research ninja, he was outmatched against someone of Madara's level. I beg him to let me help him, he had done a lot for me. In the very beginning, he... he had given me the Wood Release bloodline which allows me to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra safely. I thought it would be enough for me to help..."

"The Eye gave you the Wood Release bloodline? You mean The Eye successfully developed a method to implant a bloodline into another?" Kakashi asked in disbelief. Beside him, Sarutobi stood stock still, his mind flashing back to the past where another powerful Konoha ninja, one of his students, had dabbled in illegal bloodline research by testing them out on innocent civilians. Orochimaru was the prodigy of his generation, yet he was also Sarutobi's greatest regret.

The Eye had revealed in the past that he was a missing nin, perhaps the reason why he was hunted now was because of whatever research he had performed. And the fact that Naruto knew he was the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox... Sarutobi had never meant for Naruto to find out about his burden at such a young age. For a moment, the weight of all the years he had hidden the secret from Naruto laid heavy in his heart. It was at times like this he wished Minato was still alive...

"You really have the Wood Release bloodline?" Sarutobi asked in a harsh voice, a frown on his forehead.

Naruto nodded, his hands flashing into several handseals. The ground below them burst open as large vines of green roots grew to wall height before them. Sarutobi just stared silently at the sight, his mouth tightening into a white line. There had been bloodline thieves in the world. Several bloodlines, especially the dojutsus, namely the Sharingan, were known to be able to be implanted in others. The Wood Release bloodline was one of the few bloodlines that was not easily implanted. Even Orochimaru had only succeed in implanting the Wood Release bloodline into a young boy out of the ninety-two deaths of other innocent subjects. He had no idea how The Eye implanted the bloodline into Naruto, but to do something so dangerous to his charge... It was unforgivable. The next time he saw The Eye, he was going to give him a harsh talking to... That was if The Eye was still alive...

"Teacher gave me the bloodline when we first started training together. I have a few months training in it. I can pull out all the Tailed-Beast chakra I want. I was also taught the Shadow Clone technique a few months back, so Teacher agree to let me help from a distance by spamming Shadow Clones to distract Madara. I also knew some special infiltration techniques of Teacher's which would change my appearance without chakra and hide me from sight. I thought it would keep me safe..." Naruto revealed, biting his lips nervously as he pointed to Kakashi. "I lost all contact with Teacher right after we saved this big brother here. I did not want to run so I stayed here and keep creating Shadow Clones to enter the fight. Then Madara found me and big brother saved me... and then you came. Teacher told me before I enter the fight that if something happened to him I should come to you for help. Old man Hokage, I don't know what to do... Please! Save Teacher!"

Sarutobi looked at Naruto's frightened and weary face as Naruto's words trailed off. Sarutobi's heart was still burning with anger at The Eye for secretly training Naruto behind his back and implanting the Wood Release bloodline into Naruto. He was also angry that an unknown missing nin had dragged Naruto into such a dangerous situation. But all things pale to the alarming fact that Naruto was able to freely access the Nine-Tailed beast's chakra, the situation needs to be monitored to ensure the Kyuubi would not have a chance to escape from its prison.

Sarutobi had no idea of the amount of danger Naruto had encountered in his involvement against Madara, but now was not the time to get a full debrief from the boy. If what Naruto said was true, The Eye had gone missing sometime after he had went up against Madara. After all The Eye had done for Konoha, Sarutobi felt a sense of obligation to the mysterious ninja. If something really happened to The Eye, Sarutobi need to find out what happen and render whatever aid to this mysterious ninja, and give him a earful after that. But first...

"Naruto, lift your shirt. Since you know of the Kyuubi, I presume you were also told of the Dead Demon Consuming seal on your belly?" Sarutobi asked as he bend down to examined Naruto.

"Teacher mentioned it in passing. It keeps the Kyuubi sealed." Naruto said hesitantly as he lifted up his shirt.

"Good, I need you to mold some chakra right now, like when you use it to prepare your jutsus." Sarutobi ordered as he looked at Naruto's belly sharply.

Naruto gave a nod, a look of concentration on his face. Sarutobi sensed the chakra pouring out of Naruto's body as the Dead Demon Consuming seal on Naruto's belly appeared. Sarutobi tensed, since Naruto entered the Academy a year ago, it was the first time he had been near Naruto when he attempted to use his chakra. The chakra signature was familiar... almost like the signature he had sensed from the clone of The Eye... when the clone had presumably Body Flickered into his room, to inform him of Madara's invasion.

Sarutobi could identify the chakra signature clearly, a sensation of moist richly turned earth and a breath of clean air. It was rare for different individuals to have the same chakra signature, though it was not unheard of. Chakra signatures depend largely on the individual's chakra afinities and personalities. That The Eye and Naruto bears the same chakra signature means that they possessed the same chakra affinities and mindset.

Putting the similarity of the chakra signatures aside for the moment, Sarutobi turned his attention to the Dead Demon Consuming seal that appeared on Naruto's belly. Sarutobi gave a relief as he found nothing visibly wrong with the seal. The Kyuubi would not be escaping from Naruto anytime soon. History had spoken of how the First Hokage had used his Wood Release bloodline to suppress the Tailed-Beasts, Naruto might well be safer against manipulations of the Kyuubi, now that he had access to that powerful bloodline.

"You can put down your shirt now Naruto, nothing seems wrong with the seal. Thanks for setting an old man's mind at ease... Kakashi, can you bring Naruto to the hospital? I want both of you to be checked out." Sarutobi asked as he turned to look at the battle weary ninja. Kakashi had numerous injuries across his body, but he could not ask Naruto to travel through the streets by himself without guard, especially not tonight. Sarutobi himself needed to join the search and had little time to spare.

"Old man. I am fine, there's no need for me to go to the hospital." Naruto chipped in, a stubborn look on his face. "I heal fast, and I am sure the doctors have their hands full tonight."

"Nevertheless I would..." Sarutobi began but stopped as he saw the pleading look on Naruto's face.

"Please old man, I just want to have a good rest. I can go for a check up tomorrow." Naruto said with a tired look on his face.

Sarutobi sighed as he gave Naruto a quick cursory check. Aside from the strangle marks on his neck Naruto seemed visibly unharmed, and already those bruises were fading. Naruto always had a fast healing factor since young. Part of it was due to the Kyuubi's chakra coursing through him. Another part was because he was descended from the main Uzumaki clan branch, a clan that bears a potent bloodline of longevity and great health. The bloodline had never emerged from Naruto, but being the descendant of the Uzumaki, Naruto's health and regeneration was above the average norm. Naruto was not inflicted with any life threatening wounds, and Sarutobi was finding it hard not to cede to the child's request.

"Very well, Kakashi, are you well enough to bring Naruto back home?" Sarutobi asked, looking at the white spiky haired ninja who gave a nod.

"I'll live." Kakashi said dryly. "I can bring Naruto home before going to the hospital."

"Good. Naruto, I want you to go home right now and rest. You'll have a health examination tomorrow. In the meantime, I will get the ninjas to look for any signs of The Eye." Sarutobi said looking at the boy sternly. "Tomorrow I will get a ninja to bring you to the Tower and I will need you to tell me everything you know and have done with The Eye. For now just get a good night's sleep. You've done well Naruto, I am proud of you."

Sarutobi gave the boy a comforting hug before nodding to Kakashi. The copy eye ninja moved forward and carried Naruto close to his chest before he began leaping over the Uchiha eastern wall towards the nearby rooftops.

Sarutobi watched them go, his eyes narrowing grimly. He would sort out Naruto's relationship with The Eye tomorrow. For now he needed to protect the village and make sure that Madara and the traitor Uchiha ninjas did not bring further harm to Konoha or the Uchiha clans, as well as find the whereabouts of the missing Eye.

* * *

A slight blur in the air and Madara appeared on a tree top, several miles away from Konoha. He was consumed with rage. He had been unable to destroy the Uchiha clan, much less destroy Konoha, and it was all because of the dratted demon container of the Nine-Tailed beast. Many of his plans needed to change. First and foremost, the young demon container of Konoha needed to be dealt with before he became too powerful a threat.

Madara was about to teleport away when he sensed several chakra signatures coming from the direction of Konoha. Thinking it was Konoha ninjas after him, Madara turned around, hands already flashing into the handseals of an Earth Release ninjutsu, before he sighted the three pale faced and bloodied ninjas behind him.

"Madara sama." One of the ninja cried out in shock as the three stopped at the sight of Madara. Madara sneered as he recognized the three ninjas before him, they were among the group of Uchiha he had freed from the Anbu Tower, who had then agreed to aid him in destroying the Uchiha clan. Apparently these three Uchiha had taken the option of fleeing instead of being hunted down by the Konoha ninjas. Their actions had been cowardly, but it meant that they still lived. And all three of the ninjas bear Sharingan eyes, making them a valuable future asset that Madara could use.

"I see the three of you are still alive." Madara said moving forward to them. "You have a choice. Join me, or be hunted down by Konoha as missing nins."

"The way I see it, you're the one that got us into our current situation in the first place." One of the Uchiha ninja snarled at him.

A flash of light and the ninja who had spoken gave a strangled cry as a kunai pierced into his throat. He gurgled out blood, crawling at his neck helplessly. As death claimed him, his body swayed and tumbled to the ground below.

"I guess if you are not joining me, then I do not have any use for you." Madara said giving a cold smile to the two remaining ninjas. "I might as well dispose of you now in case you become a problem for me in the future."

"Wait Madara sama! Fukira's words are not mine. I Mozu Uchiha agreed to join you!" The Uchiha who identified himself as Mozu said quickly. His fellow ninja beside him also quickly nodded his head.

"Good." Madara said as he quickly leap forward, grabbing the arm of each of the men. "Then let us be off before the Konoha rats came looking for us."

The very air around the three Uchiha rippled as Madara teleported them away. In the stillness of the forest, only the dead Uchiha on the ground below marked their passing.

* * *

"So, The Eye trained you." Kakashi said as he looked down at Naruto as he ran across the rooftops with Naruto in his grasp. "Since he was the one that gave you the Wood Release bloodline, I presume than that The Eye also had the same bloodline as well?"

"Yes..." Naruto said wearily, reinforcing the cover created by Sica, as he cling onto Kakashi while he ran across Konoha. "Wait... do you know where I live?"

"I have my ways, I know where I am going." Kakashi said simply. The two of them continued the journey in silence. Ahead of them, they could see several groups of Konoha ninjas patrolling the streets and the roof tops. The patrol teams must have recognized Kakashi because they were allowed to continue their way undisturbed.

It was only a few moments later before Kakashi spoke again. "The ones that saved me from Madara. It was The Eye as well as Shadow Clones from the both of you?"

"Yes, though the ones that saved you is mostly made up of Teacher's Shadow Clones. My clones were only supposed to act as distraction." Naruto said, not meeting Kakashi's eyes, feeling guilty at the lie he was sprouting.

"I don't know which clones are yours and which are The Eye's, but you and your clones held off someone of Madara Uchiha caliber for long enough till help arrived. That spoke highly of your combat abilities." Kakashi said in quiet praise. "Your abilities are possibly already above genin and chunin level."

"Being able to pull out the Kyuubi's chakra safely was what allows me to spam Shadow Clones in the fight." Naruto said trying to gloss over his accomplishment, it would not do for Konoha's ninjas to look too deeply into his fighting abilities.

"Quantity does have a quality of its own. But your skills have to be at a certain level to be able to hold off Madara Uchiha for even a while." Kakashi said as he took a flying leap and landed at the roof of the apartment building Naruto was staying in. He set Naruto down giving him a nod. "I will leave you here. Have a good rest tonight, I am sure the Hokage will have a lot of questions for you tomorrow."

"I will, thank you for seeing me back home." Naruto said as he thanked the white haired ninja who turned and quickly made his way across the roof tops.

Naruto slowly climbed down the stairs and entered his apartment. As he closed the door, he slummed against the closest chair in his living room. His body was heavy and tired, and he felt drained in body and mind.

_Kakashi Hatake is now out of my scanning range. At the direction he took, he is most probably heading __to the hospital to tend to his injuries. _Sica spoke up in his head.

"Good. I think Kakashi and Old man Hokage bought the story you come up with." Naruto said closing his eyes wearily. He did not like to lie to the Old man, not when he was the closest thing to a grandfather for Naruto.

But if he did not lie and was discovered to be The Eye, the ninjas and village council would investigate into why a clanless eight year old was capable of the things he was able to do. They might be able to discover Sica's existence either by forcing Naruto to reveal his secrets unwillingly or via a mind scan which Naruto knew the Yamanaka clan was capable of. Once the village council knew of Sica, there was a high chance of Sica being confiscated or stolen, forcing the A.I. to go into a lock down to prevent Federation secrets from being revealed.

_A simple misdirection is enough to make those involved not look so closely into why you were at the Uchiha clan compound. As things stands, your identity as The Eye remains safe, and if the cover you've given to the Hokage spreads, pretty soon those in the know will see you and The Eye as separate entities, further protecting your secret identity. _Sica revealed. Naruto could not master up much of a reply other than a tired grunt as Sica continued. _Releasing "information" about the successful bloodline implantation method of The Eye also ensures a reason why you have your current bloodline, and secures the future in case you need to attempt any bloodline changes._

"Your cover is good Sica, but I am worried about what Old Man Hokage will ask me tomorrow... and there also Madara Uchiha..." Naruto said after a few minutes of silence. There was a tingly sensation as Sica boost his healing abilities to heal his injuries. Naruto forced himself to relax and not start scratching at his wounds. "From the way Madara attack me directly, he seemed to view me as a threat and he had a way to see past our cloak. I saw his eyes when he was trying to kill me... it feels like he wants to tear me apart."

_From the recorded scans of the battle clones, it seemed that Madara also knew of your identity. Several times during the battle against the clones, he revealed to them as Konoha's demon container and the __fox brat. He also spoke of his intention to kill you._ Sica noted as it affirmed Naruto's suspicions. _In regards to tomorrow's meeting with the Hokage, I've ran several simulations and would guide in in how to best answer his questions without exposing us too much._

"I will trust you with the details for tomorrow's meeting Sica, I am too tired to think... A legendary ninja is now out for my blood and the best I can do is hold him off for half an hour." Naruto said grimly. "I need to get stronger. We need to be prepared."

_I have begin analyzing the whole recorded battle and will identify the abilities and weakness of those involved. It will allow us to come up with abilities or techniques to counter Madara should he appear in the future. _Sica said.

"Thanks Sica. Increase my training schedule. I need to get more powerful fast." Naruto said with a hard look in his eyes. "The next time I go up against a powerful enemy, I want to do more than to hold off the enemy before nearly ending up dead. I want to be able to actually defend myself against enemy ninjas on equal grounds."

_Understood, though using Madara Uchiha as a gauge for your skills is not really fair. You're already above the level of most chunin ninjas in Konoha. As for your weaknesses, one of them is your lack of battle awareness, which unfortunately is a result of your solo training efforts. Even when you use your clones for training, they are either used for one to one sparring or mastering a technique. I have outline a new plan based on the Wild Hunt training protocol for special Federation field agents. The training program is however tough and brutal with high chances for injuries. If you approve, we shall implement it into your training schedule. _Sica remarked._ I also wish to bring up a suggestion. If you have the endurance for it, now would be a good time to create clones for information gathering. The village is in a high state of alert and we need a good grasp of the current situations in the village to prevent any surprises during our meeting with the Hokage tomorrow._

"I can't say no to that can I?" Naruto remarked wearily as he made the handseal for the Shadow Clone technique. "We're going to need information about the current outlook of the village now more than ever."

Clouds of smoke puffed around him as twenty clones appeared, squeezed inside the small apartment.

"Go." Naruto ordered. There was a shimmer of light as the clones disappeared. The door to his apartment opened, followed by a strong gust of wind, slamming shut the open door.

* * *

Sitting in the stiff and hard chair, Sasuke looked at his mother lying pale faced and sleeping on the bed in front of him. The doctors had been barely able to save her. As it was, the poison in her body had damaged her by the time she arrived to the hospital.

"_Uchiha san." One of the doctor said, coming out of the emergency room. His face haggard and weary. Around him were nurses and orderlies rushing with injured and bleeding patients to other operation rooms. The doctor paused in front of Sasuke's father, his eyes grim. "We were able to save Mikoto's life, but discovering the counter for the poison in her body took too much time... We're sorry, but Mikoto's spine is severely damaged by the corrosive in her body..."_

Paralyzed. His father had later told him. His mother was temporarily paralyzed. But Sasuke was old enough now that those sugar coated lies did not work on him. He knew what the doctor was saying. His mother would never walk again.

Sasuke also knew when a group of Uchiha had came to the hospital room demanding to see Fugaku that something was a foot. Fugaku had left Sasuke beside his wife, closing the door to the room. There had been lot of shouting outside. Then silence. His father never returned through the night. Sasuke tried going out of the room, asking the nurses what was going on, but the whole hospital was a beehive of activity and the nurses have no time for him. He saw a lot of his relatives being carried through the front door of the hospital, dying, bleeding, injured. He was mostly ignored though one of his aunt who was supporting a bandaged arm had asked him to go back and stay with his mother.

He had heard snatches of conversations. His brother Itachi was apparently somewhere in the hospital, but when Sasuke had inquired where Itachi was, he was met with silence. He had also heard fierce arguments between some distant uncles in the clans, demanding a call to install a new clan head for the Uchiha clan.

Frightened, lost and alone, Sasuke had at last retreated back to the room where his mother was staying. Perching himself on the chair beside his mother's bed, Sasuke stayed vigil through the night. Tears hovered at the rims of his eyes, barely reined in. But he was a man, and he would not cry.

So much pain, so much blood, so much suffering. Sasuke still did not know what had happened. Why some of his distant relatives had attacked them and injured his mother so badly, but in his impressionable young mind, he came to a conclusion.

He had always held ninjas in high regard, after all he was descended from a clan of powerful ninjas. But now... he had decided that he would not become a ninja to kill and cause suffering.

He would instead become a ninja powerful enough to protect those he loves.

And he would find a way to heal his mother, to make her walk again.

* * *

He sat in his office, deep in the catacombs under Konoha, in the hideout of Root. Above the catacombs, on the streets of Konoha still cloaked by the darkness of the night, Danzo knew that Konoha's militia were in a desperate search for Madara and the Uchiha rebels who had attacked the Anbu Tower and the Uchiha clan.

Madara Uchiha. Danzo shook his head in disgust. A living legend had attacked Konoha. For years, Danzo had thought that Konoha had became soft under the rule of the Third. But recent events caused Danzo to have second thoughts. His agents had returned to him with reports minutes after the Third had sounded an alert throughout the village, calling up the militia. Looking at the reports, Danzo was concerned at how fast Sarutobi had mobilized the militia.

In times of peace, according to the mandate set forth by the First Hokage, which Danzo had always disapprove of, the militia was put into reserve and it would take at least half an hour to mobilize them since none of the reserves were in active duty around the clock. The Anbus were the ones that were supposed to deal with any threat while the militia was being mobilized. In times of emergency, the Anbus were to be deployed to hold off the threat long enough for the militia to arrive.

Madara had apparently known of the mandate. The Anbu Tower was the first place he attacked and more than eighty percent of the active duty Anbus were severely injured, buried under rubble. By the time that the militia got the word and was mobilized, it would have been too late.

Yet somehow Sarutobi had the foresight of placing two teams of Anbus around the Uchiha clan compound. Danzo's agent had got back to him the time of the attack on the Anbu Tower and the time Sarutobi had mobilized the militia. There was only a five minute time difference. Somehow Sarutobi was aware of the attack on the Anbu Tower a few minutes after it happened. Danzo would have never foresaw Sarutobi to have such a powerful information network. Danzo had a sinking feeling that the Third had been fooling everyone with the kindly old man act.

Then there were the mysterious Wood Release users running around the rubble of the Anbu Tower, trying to save everyone trapped within. Carefully observations of those Wood Release users lead one of his agent to come to the conclusion that they were clones of one person. A person skilled in the bloodline itself, with some measure of healing jutsu. The question was who were those clones of. The Senju clan had long declared that no other Wood Release bloodline users now emerged from their clan. The only known Wood Release user in the village was a young man, survivor of Orochimaru's bloodline experiments years ago. He was under the protection of the Anbu due to the potency of his bloodline.

The young man was an open secret among the council members and Danzo had kept careful records of his progress. The reports however never state that the young man was powerful enough to create so many Shadow Clones. That means that unless the reports were flawed, it was possible that there was a new Wood Release bloodline user in Konoha.

Recent events had also drawn Danzo's attention to an infiltration ninja under Sarutobi's employ. He had only two words to go by, The Eye. Inquiries by his agents about this mysterious ninja was met with a blank wall. Most of the Anbus had no idea who The Eye was. Those that seemed to know were dead loyal to the Third and they were not talking. None of the other Konoha Jonins and Chunins knew anything about such a powerful infiltration ninja. Danzo was beginning to suspect that Sarutobi might have been training a group of specialized task force in the background, just like Danzo himself was doing with Root. He had already sent his agents to investigate further. If his suspicions proved true, Sarutobi was proving to be a more wily opponent than he had first thought.

His door opened and Danzo looked up as one of his Root agents stepped in.

"Hyo, what do you have for me?" Danzo asked. He had sent Hyo away for a specific task with several other Root agents. That he had returned earlier than Danzo had expected was not good news.

"My team could only managed to harvest five Uchiha bodies with their Sharingan intact." Hyo said in a calm voice. "Unfortunately the presence of the militia and the return of many of the Uchiha to their clan compound forced me to call off any further search for suitable bodies."

Danzo grimaced, he had been hoping that he would have more time before the Uchihas returned. With the attack on the Uchiha clan compound, Danzo had seen an opening for a plan he had always wanted to enact. His plan involved having more than five pairs of Sharigan eyes, but unfortunately he would have to make do with what he had.

"There's another matter Danzo sama." Hyo said in a voice devoid of any emotions. "I was in the area when the Hokage arrived with his militia in a face off against Madara Uchiha. Konoha's demon container was in the vicinity as well."

"What?" Danzo asked as his thoughts turned to Naruto Uzumaki, demon container of Konoha. He knew full well who the boy was, he had even kept a file on the boy. Throughout the years he had tried to wrestle control of the boy from Sarutobi by manipulating the council to no avail.

The boy would have made a powerful weapon for Konoha if properly trained, but Sarutobi would have none of it, and if there was one point the Third had made perfectly clear in the council meetings, it was that Naruto Uzumaki be allowed a "normal" life, or as normal a life a demon container could seek to have in a ninja village. Unfortunately Sarutobi somehow managed to get the village elders to side with him. All Homura had revealed when asked was that they owned as much to the boy, a fact which had mystified Danzo. Homura was one of his strongest supporter, but something about Naruto Uzumaki had caused Sarutobi, Homura and Koharu to shut down any decisions that would prove detrimental to the boy's health.

Danzo had his suspicions about the boy's parentage however. There was only one Uzumaki in the village during the Kyuubi attack eight years ago. Though she had been killed in the attack, there had been rumors she had been pregnant during that time, and the father of the child was none other than the now deceased Fourth Hokage. If Naruto was the child of that union, it was small wonder that the Third had been so vocal in his protection of the boy. But Sarutobi, Homura and Koharu steadfastly refused to confirm his suspicions and Danzo had been forced to keep his silence.

"Apparently Naruto Uzumaki was the secret student of The Eye, a fact which seemed even the Third was unaware was. I managed to listen in to their conversations after the Third sent the militia away. I was unfortunately able to catch only bits of their conversation as I do not dare to get anymore closer to the Third while he was on high alert." Hyo revealed, now having Danzo's full attention. "The Eye is more then a mere infiltrator, it seemed he was a bloodline researcher, he somehow granted Naruto Uzumaki the Wood Release bloodline, a fact that the Third also does not seemed to have any knowledge of until told..."

"Really." Danzo's eyes gleamed in the darkness, a cold smile stretching across his face. "Tell me all that you've heard."

It seemed luck had finally turned in his favor, now he would just have to figure how to best use this new information and get his hands on Naruto Uzumaki who had became a much more important chess piece in the greater game of power.

* * *

It was day's break by the time Sarutobi stumbled towards the Hokage Tower, his office and symbol of power. The search had lasted throughout the night. The militia had saved a lot of injured, the hospital staff were working over time, all of the rooms packed with patients, but none of the militia had located any signs of The Eye. But then, even if the militia had found him, Sarutobi doubted they would have known who he was, especially since no one knew what he looked like. Sarutobi could only hope for the best, that The Eye was still alive and that he would have his chance to properly chastised The Eye for his actions in regards to Naruto.

Opening the door to his office, he paused at the sight before him. Homura and Koharu were seated beside Danzo, their eyes grim as they turned to look at him. Danzo had a triumphant look in his eyes and a smug air around him which Sarutobi knew would only spell trouble. But what caught most of Sarutobi's attention was the white haired, silent and emotionless figure standing in front of the village elders and Danzo.

"It seemed that you've been hiding information from us." Koharu said in a voice that Sarutobi knew did not bore well for him. "Danzo had been letting us knew of certain information he had discovered. Who is The Eye Sarutobi? And what had he done to Naruto Uzumaki? I am giving you a chance to explain Sarutobi!"

"Hokage sama, I have not answered any of their questions." Kakashi who had been standing straight and silent in front of the two elders spoke up grimly, the meaning clear in his voice. Kakashi was not the one who had let slip any of the information the elders and Danzo currently had.

"Hold your tongue Kakashi." Homura barked out glaring sternly at the white haired ninja before him. "Your loyalty to the Third serve you well, but your silence answered our questions more than you thought."

"And what exactly was this information Danzo told you about The Eye and Naruto." Sarutobi said, trying to remain unaffected by the grim looks his old teammates were shooting him. He needed to know what they knew before he reveal anything that might led to an unfavorable outcome for him or Naruto.

"I know your tricks Sarutobi." Koharu said unimpressed. She glared fiercely at Sarutobi. "What Danzo told us will be revealed after you've given us a clear explanation on who is The Eye and why you've been so lax as to let him train Naruto Uzumaki in secret. What intentions does he have towards the boy? And what is this I've heard about bloodline research? You own us answers Sarutobi!"

Sarutobi's tensed posture relaxed. It seemed that Danzo and his teammates had not known The Eye was actually not a Konoha ninja. The Anbus in the know must have kept the secret, which was a good thing. Koharu and Homura would have gone ballistic if they knew Sarutobi had been receiving unorthodox help from a rogue nin, who had also been training Naruto Uzumaki, not to mention implanting the Wood Release bloodline into the boy. Danzo's spy must have overheard Sarutobi's conversation with Naruto, he would have to do some damage control and spin things in his favor. There would be great repercussions if The Eye was revealed to be a missing ninja who had been training and attempting other activities with Naruto Uzumaki outside of the Hokage's knowledge...

"Very well. I shall explain." Sarutobi said as he gave a loud sigh, trying to look like a harmless weary old man. The look in Koharu's eyes told him she did not buy the act, but Danzo seemed to take satisfaction in seeing a defeated looking Sarutobi. Sarutobi reined in the glare he wanted to shoot at the old war hawk. The man had been a torn in his side for decades, it was time he did something about it, after he smoothed things out with Homura and Koharu, before things have a chance to blow up and this became a village council matter. His own reputation and power over the village would be at risk if that happened, not to mention what would happen to Naruto if it became known that he was trained by a missing nin.

"I presume you knew that much of our information network outside Konoha was managed by Jiraiya? Throughout the years he had been training a prodigy in secret. Because of the sensitivity and nature of what he did, the prodigy's identity was kept secret, known only by a few. I publicly denied knowledge of him, or that he was a Konoha nin. This was a measure of protection for Konoha in case he was captured by enemy ninja villages." Sarutobi answered as he spin up a plausible lie that would cover his hide in case Koharu and Homura stumbled on the truth. He would have to make sure to send a letter to Jiraiya to get his cooperation and make sure their stories match. In fact now that Madara was on the move against Konoha, it might be best to recall his old student and maybe Tsunade as well...

"In recent months, this prodigy of Jiraiya returned to Konoha to recuperate after a mission gone wrong. He became known as known as The Eye. I started employing his service in the village while he recovered, but denied knowledge of him. The few Anbus in the know thought he was a missing nin..." Sarutobi continued straight faced, showing no signs of having lied through his teeth. "I gave him too much of a free rein unfortunately. He was friends with Naruto's parents and he felt that he owned them a debt..."

Koharu gave a gasp while Homura looked pale. Aside from Sarutobi, the only ones in the village who knew of Naruto's parentage were the two village elders. Outside the village, only two other individuals knew of this secret. Jiraiya knew because Minato had been his student, and Tsunade had been the one to first check over Naruto's condition during the first few days after the sealing of Kyuubi. Koharu and Homura's reactions however caused Danzo to give them a narrowed eye look. Sarutobi continued swiftly, diverging Danzo's attention, it would not do to have that man look too deeply into Naruto's parentage, though he was certain that Danzo had his suspicions.

"The Eye secretly trained Naruto without my knowledge. Unfortunately the nature of his work gave him access to a lot of access to unrestricted materials. He had been conducting bloodline research without my knowledge and had granted Naruto the Wood Release bloodline. Naruto truly have the bloodline which I had seen with my own eyes." Sarutobi looked at the grim faces of Homura and Koharu. That they did not seemed shock by the revelation meant that Danzo must have informed them of this. Which meant that the totality of information Danzo had, must have revolved around the conversation between him and Naruto. He was on the right track.

"The Eye and Naruto were the ones that bought time for the village militia to arrive when Madara launched his attack last night. I have asked Naruto to give me a full debrief of what he had done with The Eye after he had some rest..." Sarutobi continued but was cut in by Homura.

"Why do you not call The Eye in directly? I for one would want some direct answers out of him." Homura said in a voice that broke no arguments. "He had conducted bloodline experiments on a young boy for heaven's sake! Even if it was successful. And The Eye and young Naruto facing off against the legendary Madara Uchiha? How far has the boy's training progressed? These are facts that we need to know!"

Sarutobi grind his teeth. That Naruto had been able to hold Madara off with Shadow Clones had also made Sarutobi curious in regards as to how much power the young boy now possessed. Once he had time to really think about it, it spoke highly of Naruto's current fighting capabilities that he had managed to survive more than a few minutes against Madara. He had intended to ask Kakashi about what he had seen when he had time... before he had found the village elders and Danzo sitting in his office demanding answers from him.

"I am afraid The Eye had gone missing after the battle with Madara. It was possible he might already be dead." Sarutobi began cautiously, trying to spinning the story in his favor. "As for Naruto's capabilities... Kakashi perhaps you would give a debrief of the fight against Madara Uchiha? I am also curious about how well Naruto did..."

* * *

"_... The boy now has the Wood Release bloodline, with the Kyuubi inside him he would become Konoha's most powerful weapon!" The voice of Danzo argued strongly._

"_No!" The Third's voice said sternly. "I will not have Naruto turned into just a weapon to be used."_

"_The boy has been trained, he has a powerful bloodline and bears the Kyuubi inside him." Homura said in a resigned voice. "He had faced off Madara and survived through a certain mastery of the Wood Release bloodline if the report of what Kakashi gave us of the battle was accurate. I would much rather he became a ninja now and come under the village's control then running around Konoha freely."_

"_We need to gauge his skills, decide where to place him in Konoha's ninja corps." Koharu said. "Kakashi's description of the battle he witnessed is quite frankly unbelievable. We need to know how much of the battle was The Eye's work and how much was Naruto. I suspect that the boy had to be at least of chunin rank level if he was able to hold off Madara after the battle where The Eye supposedly disappeared. He could be given a special field promotion. Of cause some of the truths would have to be revealed to the village council, but I can see things going well for us if we phrase things the right way."_

"_Very well, Naruto will be tested and given a field promotion." The Third said in a weary voice, having given up the fight now that the two village elders were actively against his suggestion. "However his history with The Eye is an S-rank secret. I do not want information about The Eye to be spread to the public. We'll have to come up with a plausible story if Naruto's promotion is revealed to the council."_

"_I have an idea of what we should tell the public. But first, let us discuss how to test young Naruto." Homura began. "He would have to be caught unaware of course, so we can see his true potential..."_

N11 snorted as S11 replayed the conversation it was recording through the mental link with N11. The two of them were the clones assigned to the Hokage Tower while Boss take some much needed rest. They had certainly never expected to listen in to a secret meeting between the Hokage and the village elders discussing about Boss.

"Lies within lies." N11 said as he shook his head. "Looks like old man Hokage is really invested in the identity he had spin up for The Eye now."

"_I have a possible analysis of why the Third Hokage lied about The Eye's identity."_ S11 said. _"It is highly possible that admitting he had help from a missing nin who he had no control of would have made him look weak in front of the village elders and council. By saying The Eye was a Konoha ninja however, he secured his power base instead."_

"Politics..." N11 said shaking his head. "I am just glad Boss' Sica had the foresight to request for more clones to pick up information while he slept. Now we can prepare for whatever surprises the village elders would have for us come the new day."

"_Now that a measure of Boss' skills are revealed, it would be for the best if Boss stick to using those skills during the field test the village elders are planning."_ S11 said in a calculative mental voice. _"Boss should seem powerful, but not too powerful. And I can see the benefits of Boss becoming a ninja, even a chunin ranked one. Ninjas are considered legal adults, no matter how young they are."_

"Ah... I see your point." N11 nodded his head. "Becoming a ninja would certainly give us more freedom and might even hasten some of Boss' pet projects and plans."

"_And now that it is known that Boss could create shadow clones, not all clones would have to hide from sight anymore."_ S11 revealed.

N11's eyes light up as he grinned, it seemed that things were finally looking up.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The Uchiha Massacre arc is coming to a close. I am just glad I could get this chapter out to you guys on the first day of the new year. =) A very happy New Year to all the readers out there! Work hard! And stay happy!

_ps. There's two more years in the story timeline to go before the start of Naruto "canon" the time where most of the Konoha 11 take their genin exams. As some of you might have expected, things will turn out quite different this time round. What I want to ask is do you guys prefer me to do a time skip? Aka some filler chapters and then a skip to two years ahead. Or do you guys prefer to read the development over those two years?_

_And can you guys think of any events that happen before the start of the Naruto manga and anime? Currently I can think of a few._

_- Hinata's kidnapping by Cloud nin (not exactly sure if that's even earlier)_

_- Gato taking over Wave Country_

_- Orochimaru forming Sound village_

_;) Who knows, maybe I can find a way to spin them into future chapters..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Story Title: Technological Ninja Naruto Uzumaki**

**Crossover:** Naruto / Star Ocean game series

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters or plot from Naruto anime/manga series and the Star Ocean Video games series. This is a work of fanfiction.

**Chapter Eleven: Aftermath**

_Previously..._

"_... The boy now has the Wood Release bloodline, with the Kyuubi inside him he would become Konoha's most powerful weapon!" The voice of Danzo argued strongly._

"_No!" The Third's voice said sternly. "I will not have Naruto turned into just a weapon to be used."_

"_The boy has been trained, he has a powerful bloodline and bears the Kyuubi inside him." Homura said in a resigned voice. "He had faced off Madara and survived through a certain mastery of the Wood Release bloodline if the report of what Kakashi gave us of the battle was accurate. I would much rather he became a ninja now and come under the village's control then running around Konoha freely."_

"_We need to gauge his skills, decide where to place him in Konoha's ninja corps." Koharu said. "Kakashi's description of the battle he witnessed is quite frankly unbelievable. We need to know how much of the battle was The Eye's work and how much was Naruto. I suspect that the boy had to be at least of Chunin rank level if he was able to hold off Madara after the battle where The Eye supposedly disappeared. He could be given a special field promotion. Of cause some of the truths would have to be revealed to the village council, but I can see things going well for us if we phrase things the right way."_

"_Very well, Naruto will be tested and given a field promotion." The Third said in a weary voice, having given up the fight now that the two village elders were actively against his suggestion. "However his history with The Eye is an S-rank secret. I do not want information about The Eye to be spread to the public. We'll have to come up with a plausible story if Naruto's promotion is revealed to the council."_

"_I have an idea of what we should tell the public. But first, let us discuss how to test young Naruto." Homura began. "He would have to be caught unaware of course, so we can see his true potential..."_

* * *

Dying fires and ashes covered a major part of the Uchiha compound. Burnt and destroyed buildings, blood soaked earth, and the smell of death lingered on even after the bodies had been carried away for preparations. Scattered around the compound were the muffled and anguish wailing of mothers grieving for their now dead children, of husbands mourning over the loss of their families, of the still figures of those whose eyes stared unseeing into the distance, unable to cope with their losses after last night's attack.

Near the center of the compound however, a landscape of overturned rock and earth with tangled vegetation, a place where it was said that Madara was forced to a standstill against unknown Senjus with Wood Release bloodlines and brave Konoha ninjas, a solemn crowd of Uchiha men and women were gathered.

There were anger mutterings among the group which remained of the Uchiha clan's ninja forces that were still uninjured. A few were trying to pacify the crowd, but almost the attention of them all were focused on the ruling happening in front of them. Fugaku, disgraced clan head of Uchiha was being put to trial by the few senior Uchiha ninjas that were still alive. Most of the Uchiha ninjas had been killed or injured by last night's attack. The senior ninjas that survived had formed a war council after the attack and all had reached an unanimous decision.

"Fugaku Uchiha. For your cowardly actions last night. For your abandonment of your duties during the attack led by Madara Uchiha and the traitors, this council declared you stripped off your titles and position as clan head." Inoten, the most senior of the ninjas gathered, declared in a grim voice as he glared at Fugaku who was standing in front of the gathered crowd.

"Only the actions of your son, once prodigy of the clan, saved you and your family from exile." Inoten continued as the mutterings among the gathered ninjas rose in volume. "He alone of all the Uchiha went up against Madara and survived. His bravery in delaying Madara cost him an arm. The clan owned him a blood debt which we would repay by allowing your family to retain your family home in the compound."

With the conclusion of the judgment, Inoten turned away from Fugaku, with most of the council members following as they publicly shunned the man. Inoten faced the gathered crowd, ignoring the presence of Fugaku behind him, his face set into dark resolution.

"The council had reached a decision. With the threat of Madara Uchiha lurking in the world, with the madman's aim of destroying the clan, it is now more than ever that our clan needs a strong leader especially after we have suffered such heavy losses in lives. After much discussions, the council had reached a decision. The most powerful ninja in the Uchiha clan would be chosen as the new clan head of Uchiha, with the council to guide him.

"It is our decision that Shisui Uchiha, be chosen as the new clan head, for his skills and action of leadership during the attack on the clan." Inoten said into the silence that followed his words. "Itachi Uchiha will be given a role as adviser and council member to the clan. Upon our oath of vengeance, the one who we tasked to destroy Madara and bring him to justice, will be Shisui Uchiha of the Body Flicker. Who is in agreement to our decision?"

The roar of approval that instantly sounded broke the tensed atmosphere hovering around the group. Ignored by the gathered clansmen, the silent and disgraced Fugaku Uchiha turned and walked away without looking back.

* * *

Clothed in black, with a face mask that covered his face, Hayama Shirakumo inwardly wondered why he was chosen for this task, wondering why the hell the Third Hokage, and the village elders had wanted him to test Naruto Uzumaki in secret. After all, matching a Jonin against an eight year old was hardly fair to the boy, though there had been rumors going around the ninja corps that said demon container in question was found near the Uchiha compound, facing off against Madara Uchiha yesterday night. Apparently the ninja militia had arrived at the edge of the Uchiha compound to find Madara trying to attack Kakashi Hatake who was defending the boy. No one knew why Naruto was there, though speculations had been running rampant.

Konoha was still rocking from the attack by the legendary missing nin. Almost all of the Konoha ninjas were in jitters after the massive attack on the Uchiha clan. When the runners had announced the attack to the public during the morning, there had been a huge outcry from the civilians, especially since military lock down had been imposed onto the village for the next few foreseeable days. The fact that the Uchiha clan, who had been one of the major and more powerful clan in the village, had suffered a fifty percent casualty rate in death and injuries was enough to alarm everyone.

That Hayama was chosen to test Naruto Uzumaki so soon after the attack, when almost all of Konoha ninjas were called up for rotation guard duties, meant that Naruto Uzumaki most probably had an important role to play during the attack yesterday. That a Jonin level ninja was chosen to test the boy meant that the Hokage and the village elders suspected that Naruto Uzumaki must have a certain level of ninja skills. Which was a mystery because to his knowledge, the boy had received no ninja training. It however gave credence to the rumor of the boy actually going up against Madara Uchiha, though how the demon container ended up in that situation, or who actually trained the boy was anyone's guess.

Knocking on the door to the demon container's apartment, a drowsy blond haired boy answered, going inside to change when he was told that the Hokage wanted to see him. It made things easier when Naruto Uzumaki had revealed that he knew the basic chakra exercises and they quickly made their way across the rooftops of the various buildings, with Hayama leading the way.

The journey took twenty minutes, and Hayama lead the boy into training area 34, where Hayama knew that the Third and the village elders were hiding a distance away to observe the test.

"What are we doing here?" Naruto Uzumaki asked with a frown as he turned to face the masked ninja who had stopped. "I thought we're going to the Hokage's tower? Where's old man Hokage?"

"There's no Hokage here to see you." Hayama said cryptically, inwardly rolling his eyes at the corny script the village elders had came up for him. "This is the place where you shall die DEMON!"

His sword was strapped to his back, but it was probably over kill to use it in battle against a child. So kunai in hand, Hayama rushed forward, carefully moderating his speed so that the boy would have enough time to get away, if he was at least as capable as the Hokage and the village elders suspected. Hayama had no idea of the skill level of the boy, and he had no desire to kill a young child by accident.

He was therefore surprised when Naruto Uzumaki quickly leap backwards, his hands flashing into handseals which he did not recognize. Hayama tensed, preparing for a ninjutsu attack when the boy... just disappeared.

For a moment, Hayama stared at the empty spot, his mouth gaping behind his face mask. The technique the boy had used was not a Body Flicker technique, it was not even a replacement technique. The boy had simply vanished from sight. Hayama smiled as his eyes narrowed, observing his surroundings carefully. It seemed that Naruto Uzumaki had some ninja training at the very least, and he definitely had tricks Hayama had never seen before, up his sleeve.

A pulse of chakra to his left, Hayama immediately leap away, just as an eruption of slashing greenery came into being at the spot where he had been standing on only a few seconds ago. Hayama was no newly minted Chunin or Jonin, he recognized the attack for what it was, especially when the whole ninja corp was abound with the first hand accounts from Uchihas who had seen unknown Senjus with Wood Release bloodlines saving them yesterday night.

Somehow, Naruto Uzumaki had the same Wood Release bloodline!

Hayama growled as he glared in the direction where he was sure the Third Hokage and the village elders were hidden. He was loyal to Konoha, loyal to the village, but he could not help but wonder what games were the Hokage and the elders of Konoha up to at the moment. After all, why in the name of the Rikudō Sennin did the village demon container have the revered Wood Release bloodline?

* * *

The bloodied faces of those he had killed last night woke him, causing him to jerk out of his bed in cold sweat. He could still see their accusing eyes as they stared at him in death. His only consolation was that he knew he had done the right thing. If he had not, more innocents would have been killed by the Uchiha traitors. But even then, even when it was his clones that killed those traitors in defense of innocents, he still felt ill at ease.

Memories of the clone he sent to the Hokage tower distracted him, the clone had dispelled, passing Naruto what he knew. Instinctively, Naruto was already making the hadseals of the Shadow Clone technique as he absorbed the memories. Fifty over clones appeared to vanish out of his apartment as they took the place of the night clones who were dispelling all over Konoha.

He had felt amazement at learning what the Hokage and the village elders had planned for him, and had managed to have some breakfast before a ninja had came knocking on his door to fetch him to see the Hokage.

_Target is Hayama Shirakumo, a Jonin of Konoha. _Sica was filling Naruto in as he followed the masked ninja across the rooftop. With memories of the dispelled clone from the Hokage tower, Naruto already knew what he was going to be facing early this morning. Old man Hokage and the village elders had spent part of the night discussing how to test Naruto, and with the Naruto clone and Sica scanning the details of the plan, Naruto was forewarned and prepared for the test that he was going to be facing.

_In the bingo books, Hayama Shirakumo was listed as a highly experience Jonin specializing in kenjutsu, wind and water affiliated attacks. He killed a number of Iwa ninjas during the Third Shinobi __War, his moniker by the Iwa ninjas was Death Blade..._ Sica revealed as it began listing the capabilities of the ninja sent to test Naruto.

_A ninja would be sent to lure me to a training ground, where pretending to be an enemy nin, he would force me into an attack. _Naruto inwardly thought as he reviewed the memories from his Hokage tower clone, even as he listened to Sica droned on in his head. The memories were the reason why even though to all outward appearance Naruto seemed like he was leisurely following behind the masked ninja, he was actually fully prepared to go into battle at the slightest provocation.

_I would now go over the abilities you should display in the battle once more. _Sica remarked, cutting through Naruto's thoughts. _The Hokage already knew of your Wood Release abilities as well as your skill with the Shadow Clone technique. There's no point hiding the fact that you knew the Body Flicker technique since it was considered a common Chunin level technique. As for the weaker version of your Fire Release and Symbology techniques, there's not much point in using them and drawing attention to your wide skill sets._

_The important thing to take note was that your 'light techniques' were seen by Kakashi and Itachi. This meant that there's no point in hiding them. However you would need to make them seem like real ninjutsu techniques. I've already came up with the necessary fake handseals for your various 'light ninjutsu' it would make for an interesting distraction against your opponent at the very least, and would fit the cover you've told the Hokage, where you have been trained by an infiltration ninja._

_Of course, you should moderate your fight. Based on your clones' combat performance yesterday night, you should be able to go up against most Jonins and Chunins without any problem. The objective right now however, is to give a fight that is impressive enough to earn a ninja rank, without drawing too much unnecessary attention to the full power that you possessed. It would be wise to find a reasonable way to lose this fight so that you do not seem too powerful._

_Alright then, I'll follow your plan. _Naruto communed mentally. He came to a stop as Hayama, the masked ninja, came to a halt in a clearing of a training ground. _But there's one thing I need to ask of you Sica. During the test, I wish to fight on my own merits. You can help when I need to use the 'light ninjutsu techniques' but in regards to tactics and battlefield maneuvers, I want to take charge. I want to see if I am able work up a battle plan and go up against an experienced ninja without your guidance, under my own capability. _

_It shall be as you instructed. I will follow your wishes. _Sica said simply.

The masked ninja turned to face him. Naruto looked up, hiding a grin of anticipation. He was most probably going to be tested soon. Wearing a look of childish concern, Naruto widened his eyes as he looked at the masked ninja.

"What are we doing here?" Naruto asked, deliberately frowning in confusion. "I thought we're going to the Hokage's tower? Where's old man Hokage?"

"There's no Hokage here to see you." The masked nin answered in a threatening voice, his body hunching forward as he drew a kunai. If Naruto had not known beforehand that this was all an act, he might really believed the man had ill intentions towards him. The masked ninja held up the kunai in his hand and continued. "This is the place where you shall die DEMON!"

Naruto immediately leap backwards when Hayama rushed forward with his kunai. His eyes taking in his surroundings as he quickly came up with a plan of defense and attack. The first thing however was to hide and get out of the range of the masked ninja, it would be pointless to get into a close range fight. His small body simply was not built for that kind of fight. The only advantage he had were his enormous chakra reserves and his ninjutsu. Of course he could also blind the Jonin... but that might make things a little too easy... especially since even Madara Uchiha had problem with that technique at first. He did not want to draw too much attention to his combat skills and capabilities, at least not not unless he was forced to.

Naruto's hands flicked into the handseals that Sica had came up for the 'Cloaking technique'. As he disappeared from physical sight, Naruto was already making the seals for the Body Flicker technique, moving quickly to a new spot in the clearing.

From his vantage at the top of a nearby tree, Naruto looked down at the clearing where Hayama had tensed up and was carefully looking around him for signs of Naruto.

Naruto's hands flashed into a new series of seals.

_Wood Release: Death Whips_

* * *

In another clearing, a distance from training area 34, Sarutobi sat on a log, Homura, Koharu and Danzo around him, his crystal ball in the center where using his Telescope technique, he was spying on the battle taking place between Naruto and Hayama.

Image of a clearing, with a masked Hayama who had drawn his sword, dodging numerous Wood Release attacks, was reflected on the crystal ball. The image had to be centered on Hayama as young Naruto had simply vanished from sight as soon as the test had started.

"Amazing, Naruto Uzumaki is definitely holding up well against a superior opponent, especially someone of Hayama's caliber." Homura commented in surprise as Hayama cut through a massive tangle of deadly slashing vine whips with a wind technique. Hayama stood in the center of the battlefield, dead vegetation all around him as he tried to locate his invisible opponent. "I can now see how a young boy was able to hold out against someone of Madara's strength. That invisibility jutsu of his, it is not a genjutsu, evident by the fact that he did not even show up on the crystal ball. When Kakashi had reported that Naruto seemed to have a way to disappear from sight, I've not expected something like this."

"It is a ninjutsu of some sort. A type we've never encountered before that make him really vanish from view." Koharu said a hint of surprise and appreciation in her voice. "Who is this prodigy of Jiaraya that taught Naruto? This invisibility technique of his, does Jiaraya know of it?"

"I am afraid not." Sarutobi said smoothly, knowing for a fact that Jiaraya had no knowledge of such a technique. His eyes narrowed as he observed the battle taking place between Hayama and an invisible Naruto.

With the technique that Naruto had shown, Sarutobi now had an inkling of how The Eye must have gained all of his precious intelligence on the village and the Uchiha clan. Not even a Transformation technique, which was a well known hybrid of genjutsu and ninjutsu was able to allow a ninja to simply disappear. With a real invisibility technique, a skilled infiltration ninja would be able to enter any place and observe what was taking place undetected. But that technique must have its flaws, if Madara had been able to pierce through it and get to Naruto.

Sarutobi thought back to the report Kakashi had given them only a few hours ago. _"... I have then escaped from the battlefield after being rescued by the Naruto clone. I was out of chakra by then and so have to proceed for help on foot. I've reached the eastern walls of the Uchiha compound when I suddenly sighted Madara Uchiha appearing on the wall in front of me, punching what seemed like empty air... There had been a sharp sound of some sort and the area where Madara had punched shattered into shards of light... Naruto had appeared. It seemed that he had some way of disappearing from sight... A technique which Madara had defeated..."_

Now with evidence of Naruto's invisibility technique in front of him, the main question was how Madara had been able to pierce the technique which from Sarutobi's viewpoint looking into the crystal, seemed undetectable.

Loud cursing sounded from the crystal ball as Hayama started swearing, having narrowly avoided being trapped by a wooden cage that sprung into being. Hayama body flickered away, the image on the crystal ball shifted to project Hayama's new position. Hayama looked around him wearily and then his whole posture stilled.

"_That's a pretty impressive technique demon." Hayama said suddenly in a menacing tone of voice, the crystal ball projecting his voice. "But I didn't become a Jonin without receiving at least a bit of Sensor training. I have enough skill in it to at least sense your chakra output..."_

Hayama vanished as enormous green vines slashed at the spot he had been at. The image of the crystal ball shifted as Hayama appeared in a new position, slashing at an empty spot. Or at least it had seemed like an empty spot... until the very air where Hayama had slashed shattered into shards of light, revealing a shocked looking Naruto. Hayama punched the boy who puffed into smoke. It was a Shadow Clone.

"Impressive." Danzo stated. Sarutobi tightened his lips as he saw the predatory look in Danzo's eyes. Danzo however did not see the glare Sarutobi was giving him, his full attention was on the battle taking place as he continued. "A ninjutsu that makes one disappear from sight, a great weapon in itself. It's only flaw is that the technique could be defeated by detecting the ninja's chakra signature. If the demon container is given training in the silent skills, especially the technique of hiding one's chakra signature, he will be virtually undetectable."

Silent skills were the more polite term for assassin skills. Assassins were considered the elite killers of any ninja village, and Konoha had its share of them. The training of an assassin was harsher than that of a normal ninja, as the main objective of the training was to mold one into a true killer, instead of soldiers for hire like most ninjas were.

There was however no way that Sarutobi was going to let Danzo try to turn the child of the Fourth into a cold blooded killer. For one thing, that kind of mind set would be damaging to a child of Naruto's age. It was already bad enough that he was forced to add Naruto into the ninja corp before he became an adult. Even if Naruto was made a Konoha ninja, Sarutobi's intention was to keep the boy close by his side and not let the boy have any mission that deliberately seeks out a target to kill. At least not until he reached the age of twelve, the age where most hidden villages considered their children to be adults.

"This isn't the Mist village Danzo, nor is Konoha at war." Koharu said curtly, revealing that Sarutobi was not the only one outraged by Danzo's comments. "This is a time of peace. There's no need for Konoha to start training child assassins. The minimum age now for Genin is ten. We're already stretching the law in Naruto's case."

"But I can see merit in Danzo's suggestions." Homura remarked in a pondering voice. "Not in the area of training a child in the silent skills of course, but Naruto will definitely benefit from receiving training in hiding his chakra signature. The Eye is a powerful infiltration ninja is he not? It is possible that he did not pass all of his skills to Naruto. The search by the militia the previous night did not reveal any signs of The Eye. He might already be dead. If we give Naruto specialized training in infiltration, he can carry on the legacy of his teacher."

"Perhaps if Sarutobi is willing to give us a more complete description of The Eye other than some vague details, we might be able to have more eyes looking around, to see if The Eye had really perished after going up against Madara." Danzo said snidely, looking displeased at Sarutobi's unwillingness to share more information about The Eye. "But it is as Homura said, Naruto possesses some of the techniques of a powerful infiltration ninja, it will be in Konoha's interest to build up on those skills. It will also be in the interest of Konoha to get Naruto to share his invisibility technique with the rest of our ninjas."

"Whether Naruto wishes to share his techniques is up to him." Sarutobi said firmly. "No ninjas are required to reveal their secret techniques to others, especially in hidden villages like ours. But after what I've observed, Naruto definitely have the potential to be a Chunin, in terms of power and tactics. I will have promoted him to special Jonin based on his Wood Release specialization, if not for the fact that he is still young and definitely lacking in battle experience."

"That's true." Koharu said looking at the image on the crystal ball. Hayama had created Shadow Clones of his own and had unleashed a powerful Wind Release technique with his sword. The invisible Shadow Clones all around him had vanished into smoke. A solitary figure of Naruto lying on the grass a few feet away from Hayama and his clones concluded the battle. "I believe it is time to meet Hayama and young Naruto. The test seemed to be over. I seconded Sarutobi's opinion. Naruto should be made Chunin, he has the skills and capability for the rank. His mental maturity and combat experience might be lacking due to his age, but those are factors which we could cultivate."

"I agree with Koharu as well." Homura said as Danzo simply gave a nod. "It is a simple matter of finding the right teacher for Naruto, to give him a slightly more accelerated training program. That boy has potential."

"Then with all of you in agreement, I suppose it is time to greet our newest addition to Konoha's ninja corps." Sarutobi said as he canceled the Telescope technique and got up, with the village elders and Danzo following. Their hands flashed into the handseals for the Body Flicker technique and they vanished in a swirl of wind.

* * *

Naruto panted as he lay on the soft grass where he had been blasted away by Hayama's Wind Slash technique. It had hurt. Hayama had been able to detect him and his clones even when they were under cloak, much like how Madara and a few of the Uchiha traitor nins he had went up against last night had done. He had limited himself to fifty Shadow Clones in the fight and not using Sica to blind Hayama as a handicap, but even then, it was a testament to Hayama's skills that the Jonin was able to beat all of them, without Naruto having to deliberately loosen his guard.

Of course, the few Uchiha traitor Jonins and Chunins his clones had went up against the previous night had spent a day in the Anbu tower under torture. It was understandable that those traitor ninjas had not been fighting at their peak performance. But even then, the fact that Hayama was able to go up against Naruto and his fifty clones, even while they were spamming chakra intensive techniques, showed the difference in skills between Naruto and the Jonin.

_The Hokage and the elders are on their way._ Sica spoke up as Naruto pushed himself off the grass. _They should be here... now._

Naruto looked up as old man Hokage appeared in front of him and Hayama who remained masked. The elderly figures of the village elders and Danzo also shimmered into view. A look of concern was on old man Hokage's face.

_Time to act like an normal eight year old. _Naruto thought wearily to himself as he screwed up his face. "Old man Hokage! What is going on? The... the man attacked me!"

"I am sorry Naruto, it was a test. We wanted to gauge your skills in a real combat situation. Please forgive this old man." The Hokage said as he kneed down in front of Naruto, straightening his clothes and checking over him. "Are you hurt anywhere Naruto? Were you injured?"

"I am fine." Naruto said puffing out his chest indignantly. "But why am I tested? And Teacher... did you find Teacher?"

Old man Hokage hesitated, an uncertain look in his eyes. "We're still looking Naruto. I'll let you know once I have any news. In the meantime, these people here are the village elders. We've discussed your actions last night and wanted to reward you for your help during the attack. That is why we tested you."

"Reward?" Naruto asked, opening his eyes wide.

"Yes reward." Old man Hokage said as he got up solemnly, taking something from his robes. "Naruto Uzumaki. Under the power vested in me as the Hokage, as well as the approval of the village elders, you are given a field promotion. You will now become a Chunin of Konoha, for your actions against Madara Uchiha yesterday night."

Hayama who was standing to the side stiffened in shock as the Hokage placed the Konoha headband on Naruto's head, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"I am a Chunin now?" Naruto said in surprise, awe on his face. "But what about the academy..."

"You will be released from the academy and will be apprenticed to a Jonin. You'll be taught all of the necessary ninja knowledge. Until your education is complete, you will not be participating in any Chunin level duties unless requested." Old man Hokage said simply. "You will also be answerable only to me or the village elders. Come Naruto, we can continue this conversation back in my office. There are things I need to brief you in regards to your special promotion..."

* * *

Hiashi took his seat in the village council room. As head of the Hyuga clan, which was one of Konoha's current prominent clans, his assigned area was only two seats away from the Hokage seat. In between them sat the current Senju acting clan head, a Jonin who served with Konoha's Hunter nins, and Koharu, one of the village elders. Opposite the table, Homura, the second village elder sat beside the Third. Two new faces however took up the Uchiha clan head position.

Hiashi recognized Shisui Uchiha, known for being one of the two prodigies born to the Uchiha clan in recent generations. The young man had even earned a place in the bingo books of other hidden villages as 'Shisui of the Body Flicker' famed for his near instantaneous Body Flicker technique. That he now sat in the Uchiha clan seat meant that the political situation within the clan must have changed. Behind Shisui stood Inoten Uchiha, a Jonin that Hiashi recognized as a classmate from the Ninja Academy a long time ago. Inoten seemed to be taking on an advisory role in the current meeting, as he stood rigidly behind the seat of the Uchiha clan head.

The council room was rapidly filling up with the other clan heads and civilian members. By now, news of the attack on the Anbu tower and the Uchiha clan by one of the most infamous ninja in Konoha history had spread across the village like wild fire. The village was also under lock down, and so it was not really surprising when The Third had called a council meeting to discuss the night's attack after things have settled down, especially since all the clans and civilians were in jitters if Madara Uchiha would suddenly reappear and attack _them_ next.

Hiashi already had some of his clan members going about the village gathering intelligence about the current situation, but a briefing by the Third would probably reveal more than he could find out. The outcome of this meeting would also influence his decision whether to lessen up or increase the patrols in his clan compound.

The Third and the two village elders entered the council room, with Danzo, a prominent ninja who had a council seat, following. The four took their assigned positions, the Third looked down the table to ensure that all council members were present before nodding to the two Anbu beside the door. The two Anbu walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. A pulse of chakra from outside surrounded the room in a chakra bubble, sealing the room from any spying attempts.

"I am glad that all of you came once you've received my summons." The Third said in a grave voice as the room silenced and all turned to look at the leader of the village. "I am sure by now all of you have heard about last night's attack. Many ninjas from the various clans in Konoha also took part in the militia counterattack, so most of the clan heads probably have a good idea of what was going on. To get straight to the point, we've gathered all of the Uchiha traitors who were involved in last night's attack. They would be held in an undisclosed location for interrogation and trial at a later date. Unfortunately, Madara Uchiha had escaped from Konoha. The patrols and the reserve militia had been called up to do a full sweep on the village and he had not been found..."

"But he _is_ Madara Uchiha! The man who according to history fought the First to a draw many times." One of the civilian council member spoke up in fear. "How can we really be sure he is still not in the village?"

"We can't... be a hundred percent certain." Koharu said in a waspish voice as she glared at the council member. "That's the reason why there are heavy patrols in the village and why Konoha is under lock down. The only thing we can do now is remain vigilant and recoup from our losses."

"What about our ninja strength?" Tsume of the Inuzuka clan asked. "A lot of the Anbu were dead or injured after the attack on the Anbu tower, that means a large portion of our Jonins are out of action."

"Homura, if you will brief the council on the village's strength right now?" The Third said with a sigh. Homura nodded, opening up a folder in front of him.

"39% of our Anbu task force were in the tower during the attack. 7 died during the attack, 18 are badly injured, 15 will recover within the week and resume active duties...

"Our active strength in Konoha, a total of the Elites, Militia and Reserves... Not counting those on border patrols... Jonin strength now number at 158... Chunin at 457... Genin at 676...

"Konoha Military Police Force is now 75% manned by Elites and Militia ninjas for the time being due to heavy Uchiha casualties after the attack last night..

"We're recalling all of our ninjas currently out on missions. They should arrive back within a week, bringing up our numbers..."

Hiashi sat quietly, listening and observing as the council descended into chaos. A few were asking if The Third was going to reinstate Wartime protocols for Konoha. Some questioned how Madara Uchiha remained alive for so long. Many were asking how the Third would deal with the threat of a Kage level ninja out for Konoha's blood. As Hiashi watched the Third expertly fielded and maneuvered the questions, his respect for the elderly ninja rose. He straightened however when Koharu called an end to the questions. His hackles rose at the looks in the eyes of the Third and the village elders. The gleam in Danzo's eyes also gave him a sense of unease, wondering what Koharu was about to say.

"... proceeding to the last item for today's meeting." Koharu was saying, her lips in a grim line. "By now you know of the actions of Shibi Aburame and Kakashi Hatake's teams who were placed to observe the Uchiha clan after the arrest of the Uchiha dissidents. These two teams were instrumental in saving a large number of Uchiha lives, albeit suffering heavy casualties to themselves...

"The Third in his foresight however placed a third secret team near the Uchiha clan during the attack... The source of the rumors about ninjas with Wood Release bloodlines... who had saved Uchiha clan members during the attack... This third team was the source of that... I would however need to reveal a village secret to do that..."

"I am sure most of you knew about the history with Orochimaru. He was one of the three Sanins, along with Tsunade and Jiraya. He was banished from Konoha after our ninja forces discovered that he was conducting illegal experiments on kidnapped children...

"... the village was told that only children were kidnapped and and only one survived... that's... the official story...

"... the truth was that Orochimaru had also kidnapped a Chunin who managed to survive... the experiment he was conducting was the implanting of the First Hokage's genes, in order to bestow on others the Wood Release bloodline... which I am sure most of you knew by now..."

"Orochimaru is nothing but a bloodline thief!" Natsu who was the acting Senju clan head seethed in anger. "Who is the Chunin that survive the experiment?"

"Calm yourself Natsu. Let me finish first before you all ask your questions." Koharu said in a fierce voice as the gathered council members erupted in exclamations of shock and accusation at the news.

"... as I was saying, the Chunin survived. He was trained in Wood Release techniques to get a better handle on his bloodline... Jiaraya personally took an interest in the young man and instructed him as well... He became a Jonin... It was thought he was one of the two Wood Release users in Konoha, until another was found with the bloodline... naturally..."

Koharu gave a stern look at Natsu Senju when he tried to open his mouth again. She continued on in a loud voice that carried across the room, cutting off whatever he wanted to say.

"This new Wood Release bloodline user was a child... It was believed that he might be descended from a distant Senju line... This child was an orphan and was taken in by the Third... he received training in Wood Release techniques under the only Jonin in Konoha with the Wood Release bloodline...

"The teacher and student duo were the third secret team sent to observe the Uchiha clan compound... Through the use of Shadow Clones, they managed to assist in saving those trapped beneath the rubble of the Anbu tower, they managed to rescue those under attack by the Uchiha dissidents... they also managed to halt Madara Uchiha until help could arrive...

"... the teacher was believed to perish in the attack... the student survived... he was given a special field promotion to Chunin with regards to his actions... The Third and us elders believed it was no longer necessary to hide the identity of Konoha's remaining Wood Release user...

"He is... Naruto Uzumaki..."

There was a pin drop silence. A few of the council members had their mouths wide open as they stared at Koharu in shock... and then chaos descended into the council room.

* * *

"_... the village demon container has the Wood Release bloodline?" a voice cried out in disbelief and was buried by the loud masses of voices that followed._

"_... Naruto Uzumaki... the Uzumaki clan when it still exists used to be distant cousins to the Senju clan, its possible he might be descended from a Senju line..."_

"_... the Uchiha clan owed this child a blood debt it can never repay. We request to adopt Naruto Uzumaki into our clan..."_

"_Outrageous! The Wood Release bloodline belongs to the Senju clan! That Naruto Uzumaki awakens to the bloodline proves that he is descended from our clan! Hokage sama, the Senju clan wishes to adopt Naruto Uzumaki and take him back to his real descended clan..."_

"_... but he is the village demon container... he is a danger to all of us..."_

"_... you are just a civilian so I will forgive you for that slight... what that child has done for the Uchiha clan more than proved his worth to us... Hokage sama please let the Uchiha clan repay our debt to the boy!"_

"_Inoten Uchiha! That child belongs to the Senju clan! You will not fight us over this matter!..."_

"Man... it's really turning into a shouting match in the council room." N5 said dryly as S5 relay the scanned conversations going on in the village council room, into his head.

"_There's a 95% probability that Boss will be adopted into a prominent clan. A 100% confirmation that Boss will gain popularity through public announcement of his actions during the attack." _Sica remarked. _"I have analyzed the situation. The village elders most probably thought they could bind Boss closer to them by helping him gain good will of the villagers. The story they spin up also highlighted the fact that the Hokage and them were on the ball regarding security matters in Konoha. This cover which they wanted you to operate under would gain them serious political points."_

N5 shook his head resignedly. As a clone of the Boss, he also have Boss' memories, in particular the memories of the time when old man Hokage had taken Boss back to the Hokage tower, with the village elders and Danzo following, to debrief him on his "secret assignment".

"_... Naruto, we know of your tutorage under The Eye and what he had done to you. In respect to the Third, we'll keep The Eye's existence a secret. However many in the village were already asking about the Wood Release users that supposedly helped rescue those trapped in the Anbu tower and under attacked in the Uchiha clan... we believed it would not be wise to hide your existence in this situation... there's also the fact that people might question how you became Chunin when your rank becomes official..."_

"_... You would operate under a cover... This cover would be told to the public and you must keep it up at all times... This would be one of your first duty as a Konoha ninja..."_

"_In order to keep The Eye's existence a secret... we can't reveal to public that you gained your Wood Release bloodline through some artificial experiments... We will tell the public this instead... Listen carefully Naruto..."_

And right after that little talk, when the village elders and Danzo had left, old man Hokage had given Boss another secret briefing.

"_... Naruto, in order to protect The Eye, your teacher, I have to tell the elders that he was a student of a famous Konoha ninja... You must keep this a secret... This is to protect your teacher..."_

"Manipulative bastards... and that includes old man Hokage as well." N5 said in disgruntlement. "All of them are just protecting their own interests. I can't believe old man Hokage will just follow along with their schemes and pull Boss along."

"_Boss had similarly manipulated things in his own way, it is unfortunately the only way to keep certain things secret. From analysis of the Hokage's actions, he had done all he could to protect the interest of Boss without damaging his own power base."_ Sica revealed. _"The main cause of this massive web of schemes was due to the action of the one named Danzo. He was the one that guided the village elders to a confrontation with the Third Hokage."_

"Danzo... what do we know about him?" N5 asked.

"_He was the leader of Root, an Anbu faction which the Third Hokage disbanded in recent years."_ Sica answered. _"He was a powerful ninja and widely respected. There's talk of making him a village elder, though the notion had not yet come to pass."_

"Root? What is that?" N5 asked in interest.

"_Root was a Konoha Anbu subdivision founded by Danzo. They carried out missions that might be less than respectable, espionage, assassinations and terrorism to name a few. Certain agents had went rogue, nearly causing international incidents, and that was what forced the Third to shut down the subdivision."_ Sica said as it shifted through the data it had scanned from the Konoha archives in the past.

"Really... and Danzo's the leader of such an organization. Seems like Boss' instinct was right. This guy need to be watched." N5 said with a grimace.

"_A clone is already on standby and will follow Danzo after the council meeting is over."_ Sica remarked.

N5 grinned. "I wonder what dirt Boss can dig up this time..."

* * *

It was night fall by the time the council broke up, several members still gathered outside the Hokage tower arguing in loud voices, a few were trying to prevent a fight from breaking out. N17 paid them no mind however as he moved from his position on a roof of Konoha's bank, trailing after a solitary figure that exited the Hokage tower.

The figure made his way deeper into the warehouse district of Konoha, a place that was virtually deserted at night. However, hidden under cloak, N17 was secured in the knowledge that he could follow undiscovered, trailing closely behind the man.

He was therefore startled when Danzo suddenly vanished... and then the man reappeared right in front of him, punching through his cloak. N17 gave a cry of alarm as Danzo wrestled his hands behind his back, immobilizing him.

"My, my... what have we here?" Danzo said as he looked down in amusement at the alarmed face of N17. "It seemed that you are not as innocent as Sarutobi thought. Isn't that right Naruto Uzumaki? Creeping around in the night... The Eye probably taught you more than you had showed Sarutobi. Impressive thinking and training for someone your age. Definitely Infiltration ninja material."

N17 kept silent. He was helpless right now with his hands forced behind him, unable to do any handseals. But whatever Danzo was going to do to him, Boss would get his memories when he dispel.

"After seeing your little trick this morning. I thought it was prudent to get a s_ense_ of my surroundings wherever I go just in case. It was a lucky thing this old warhawk's instinct remained as sharp as ever. Chakra Sensors came in different levels of capabilities my dear little Naruto, I am one of the rare few that could sense one's chakra even if they were not actively using ninjutsu or genjutsu." Danzo said with a laugh that sent chills down N17's spine. "You're such a wonderful little specimen. With the proper training, you can become Konoha's most valuable asset. You interest me greatly boy. I'll _have_ you one way or another."

N17 shivered and began struggling fiercely at Danzo's words. The gleam in the older man's eyes, the way his hands were forced behind him... _Oh god he was in the hands of a pervert! Sica help!_

"Still keeping silent eh... Could it be that you're just a Shadow Clone?" Danzo said looking at N17 who was now struggling wildly in his grasp, N17's eyes were wide in alarm. A blaze of light suddenly came into being in front of Danzo's eyes, blinding him. In pain and shock, Danzo released N17.

Quickly taking the opportunity he had, N17 immediately body flickered away. Only the instructions from Boss prevented him from actually fleeing all the way home or simply dispelling. Instead he body flickered until he was a mile away from Danzo, keeping the man just within Sica's scanning range. He had no idea how ninjas with high level sensor training actually sense other chakra sources, but Danzo would not be able to scan him if he was a mile apart... right?

S17's scan picked up Danzo's words as he recovered, and transmitted those words directly into N17's mind.

"_That's certainly interesting... Naruto Uzumaki... I will make you my tool... one way or another..."_

Dread settled in N17's stomach as he continued following Danzo a mile apart, cold sweat beading on his forehead.

"_Get Boss to send a replacement soon."_ N17 plead to S17. _"I don't want to follow a pervert who likes little boys, to wherever he's going!"_

* * *

**Author's Note:** A big thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. I really appreciate all those feedbacks and comments, they really motivate me. I am sorry I couldn't reply all of you, but I actually visited the profile pages of most of you ;) I am a big reader of fanfiction, and always thought that people who reviewed my story will have roughly the same preference in stories as me, so I always like to check out the favorite stories of you guys.

Anyway, I am trying to keep up my pace of update. So I hope you guys enjoy this latest installment to this story. :) I am also looking for beta readers. So for those interested, please let me know. I'll probably open up a forum thread and post future unbetaed chapters there for constructive beta and criticism. PM me for those interested ^^ It'll take a while to set up the thread though, I am still working on the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Story Title: Technological Ninja Naruto Uzumaki**

**Crossover:** Naruto / Star Ocean game series

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters or plot from Naruto anime/manga series and the Star Ocean Video games series. This is a work of fanfiction.

**Author's Note:** A word of warning, this story will be going slightly AU in terms of Naruto canon/fandom, especially in terms of Konoha's military strength. It really tested my sense of belief when the cannon states that the Allied Shinobi Forces numbered close to 80,000, and the Feudal Lords of the Six Elemental countries are presented as wimpy politicians, who let the Kages of the Hidden Villages _control_ their total military might... In terms of logic, if you're the president of a country, will you let someone else control the total 13,000+ of your country's soldiers, let them form a village, let them become loyal to the Kages controlling them? What's to stop the more corrupt Kages from just dethroning you or led those soldiers against you? A number of readers have highlighted to me that Konoha should have a lot more ninjas based on cannon figures... but 13,000+ ninjas from one village? Let's pause a moment and try to imagine the _size_ of the village, with its supporting civilians _needed_ to support such a large infrastructure of ninjas. Konoha will be the Hidden Leaf _City_ if that's the case... ;)

Since Naruto canon is currently not clear on that little detail, I am going to take it as the Feudal Lords do have some kind of guarantee, something that will _deter_ the Kages serving them from just killing them and taking over their lands and wealth. The military strength is also pulled from all over the country, not just Konoha. I will still follow the cannon figures of military strength, making Fire country's military strength number around 13,000+ or maybe more since they are the more powerful Elemental country. However I will be making a clear distinction on the **Ninja forces** from Konoha, and the **Military forces** controlled by the Fire Lord. Their numbers combined will make up Fire country's military strength. It make sense, at least to me, that the Feudal Lords control the _majority_ of their military strength in order to keep their more powerful but lesser quantity ninjas in check... more will be explained in the story... enjoy... :)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Lost Legacy**

_Previously..._

_S17's scan picked up Danzo's words as he recovered, and transmitted those words directly into N17's mind._

"_That's certainly interesting... Naruto Uzumaki... I will make you my tool... one way or another..."_

_Dread settled in N17's stomach as he continued following Danzo a mile apart, cold sweat beading on his forehead._

"_Get Boss to send a replacement soon." N17 plead to S17. "I don't want to follow a pervert who likes little boys, to wherever he's going!"_

* * *

His journey into the catacombs underneath Konoha remained undisturbed. He had kept up a constant chakra pulse through his journey, sensing his surroundings for any signs of young Naruto. His chakra scan of his surroundings had however revealed nothing. It seemed that the boy must have long since fled.

Bypassing the traps, he gave a nod to the Root ninjas on patrol in the shadows. His hands flashed into several coded signs, quickly and silently conveying that he want the guards to maintain constant chakra scans of their surroundings. With the skills Naruto possessed, this was a necessary precaution in case he discovered the Root headquarters before Danzo was ready.

Though Naruto Uzumaki might be young in terms of age, the small test that Danzo had put him through earlier revealed that Naruto was no weak child to be quailed. Detecting Naruto on the journey here, capturing him, and using words to inflict psychological turmoil on the boy had done nothing but to make Naruto more stubborn and resistant. If he was to get Naruto to his side, Danzo knew he had to either entice him to join Root or break the boy's spirit totally.

Walking deeper into the catacombs, Danzo was unsurprised when a flicker of wind breezed by his side, his trusted ninja, Fu, appearing beside him.

"The guards have received your message. Constant chakra scans around the Root headquarters will be kept up constantly." Fu said in a voice devoid of any emotions.

"Good. I've found a rare jewel in Konoha today, Naruto Uzumaki, who possessed a technique to vanish from sight. The only way to detect him is by sensing his chakra." Danzo said with a contemplative smile. "He had tried to tail me tonight. We must make sure that he does not discover headquarters, at least not until I am able to bring him into the fold."

"You wish to recruit Naruto Uzumaki?" Fu asked in an unassuming voice.

"Yes, the skills Naruto possessed will be a boon to Root should he use them for our cause." Danzo said with a chuckle. "It is too late to cultivate his mind to be loyal to us, but everyone can be broken if their weakness are discovered. I already have plans to break the boy of his dependence and loyalty to the Third. Once that is done, it will be easy to get him to become part of Root. But that is a matter for another day. How goes the preparation for tonight?"

"The doctor is ready. The seal masters are standing by, they can begin inking the seals you require anytime." Fu said simply, bowing to Danzo. "Orochimaru's agent has delivered the solution containing cultivated cells from the body of the First Hokage, as per our arrangement with him. Using the catacomb tunnels, Io met up with the agent outside the village without any problems. The harvested hand from one of the dead Uchiha and the gathered Sharingans have been cleaned, and the necessary sacrifices have been drugged. The procedures can start anytime."

"Good set up extra guards. Under no circumstances must the procedures be disturbed once they begin." Danzo said, a gleam in his eyes as his mouth twisted into a satisfied smile. "Tonight will be the night when I will acquire enough power to protect Konoha, and to lead Root to a new future."

Fu gave a silent nod as he followed Danzo in quick fast strides towards the medical room deep within Root headquarters.

* * *

N17 had no idea if he should be relieved or embarrassed that Danzo's not a pedophile afterall, just a ruthless and cunning old man who if Sica's latest scans were to be believed, was attempting some sort of complex fuinjutsu to seal a carefully cultivated solution of the First Hokage's Wood Release cells into a hand. The seal arrays Danzo and his seal masters were currently crafting on the hand was of a complex design. It was a design that even Sica with all of his recorded knowledge from Konoha's library, was unable to decipher.

The only clue N17 and S17 had of what the seal arrays does was from Danzo's conversations with his subordinates. With S17 projecting a mental image of the visual and audio scan, it was as though N17 was standing beside Danzo himself.

"_Once the seals are completed, bring the five sacrifices so that I can craft the binding seals on them." Danzo had ordered the Root Ninja Fu, shortly after he entered the Sealing Room. _

"_I will do that." Fu had acknowledged. "One of the sacrifice is unfortunately putting up quite a fight, using her chakra to burn through the drugs. I may have to administer a double dosage. Will that interfere with the sealing?"_

"_No it wouldn't. The seal arrays doesn't care if the life given to power the seal is given willingly or not, or under heavy drugs. It's the life force that's important." Danzo said dismissively. "Who is the sacrifice in question anyway? My orders to you was to find some street kids or orphans to use as sacrifices, children that no one will miss. They shouldn't be able to use their chakra against drugs."_

"_It's Yaiba Chikai's daughter. The agents picked her because she was an orphan with no relatives or guardian in Konoha. They had found her collapsed at the academy training fields last night and thought she would be easily missed in the chaos. No one knew that her old man taught her some tricks before his death." Fu said in an emotionless voice. "With the added patrols in Konoha, most of the homeless had been housed in the shelters, and the agents had picked what they could find especially within the short time frame."_

"_I am not blaming you Fu. But to think of the coincidence... Yaiba was Konoha's foremost Weapon and Poison master." Danzo said shaking his head as he heard Fu's reply. "It was a great loss to Konoha when he died in that A-rank mission last month. He must have been grooming his daughter after his footsteps. She would probably make a great addition to Root, but right now I need her life more than I need another recruit. The Pentagram Binding of Five Paths seals are the only way to bind a bloodline to a part of the body without attempting those full blown genetic alterations that Orochimaru is fond of doing, though it is thanks to Orochimaru's continued experiments into bloodlines that we even have a concentrated solution of cells from the First Hokage at all."_

_Danzo gave a sneer as he continued. "The only unfortunate aspect of the seals is that those seals need living sacrifices to power them. To think Minato had these seals and more in his library and he never used them, hoarding them away like some dark secret. He had always been a fool. It is a good thing his whole library of knowledge now resides with us. Root will make better use of his knowledge than he had done."_

"_It is as you say Danzo sama. I have best be on my way to prepare the sacrifices." Fu said, moving out of the sealing room._

"_Give me and the seal masters two hours of preparation before sending the sacrifices in." Danzo had ordered. "Once the Wood Release bloodline is sealed into the hand, bring the doctor in. He'll need to attach the hand to me as soon as the sealing is done. And straight after that, all of the harvested Sharingans must be implanted into the hand."_

"_I will see to the preparations." Fu had affirmed._

The conversation had taken place half an hour ago, and N17 had been more than grateful that Boss had already sent two other clones as backup, both who were now scouting out the different parts of the catacombs where the Root base was hidden in. Of course, Boss had initially sent the backup for N17 because of N17's mistaken impression that Danzo had some sick fetish for young children, they had not expected to literally stumble on a minefield. That Danzo was in the midst of conducting some sick technique to graft the Wood Release bloodline into a severed hand, which would then be attached to Danzo's body. N17 got the idea that the altered hand would probably grant Danzo access to the Wood Release bloodline, but he had no idea what Danzo's intention was for the numerous Sharingans he had harvested to implant into his new hand. The thought that Danzo had ordered his agents to dug Sharingan eyes out of dead Uchihas were more than a little disturbing to N17.

Of course, after N17 and the other clones had gotten over the initial shock that Danzo had a cozy base hidden deep within Konoha's catacombs, a base containing ninjas loyal to Danzo who were also aiding him in conducting some sickening fuinjutsu techniques, they had quickly spread out to gather as much information as they could. All the information their Sicas had scanned were then sent back to Boss who was frantically compiling all those data into a cohesive whole. Danzo's conversation with Fu had also alerted them to the fact that the supposed library full of Fuinjutsu knowledge belonging to their father, the Fourth Hokage, might somehow be in Danzo's hands. How the library ended up with Danzo, none of them had any idea. But based on scans so far, that supposed library was not found anywhere in Root's base.

Their tasks were made more difficult by the fact that Root's sentry ninjas were ordered to conduct chakra scans of their surroundings. After the scare Danzo had given N17, the clones were fully briefed by their individual Sicas of the power and range of Sensor ninjas, which unfortunately was not much. Sica's scanned library of knowledge had contained information about Sensor ninja training, but Chakra Sensing was the type of ninja training that developed differently in different individuals, and it was difficult to tell how accomplished a Sensor ninja was, without detailed prior knowledge of the ninja himself.

There were two known types of Chakra Sense training. The more common Chakra Echolocation method, which consists of sending one's chakra out from the body in precise pulses, echoes of which would then return to the users. Ninjas using this method were trained to decipher images, smells, sensations, taste or sounds from the returning chakra pulses. What the ninjas would be able to sense, was highly dependent on the ninja in question. High control over one's chakra was needed to use this method, and the furthest distance this type of ninjas were able to scan in record was sixty meters.

The second lesser known and more difficult method was termed the Chakra Web. It was created based on the analogy that everything in life was connected. All sentient living things have life force, which also means they have chakra. Chakra were known to resonate with each other, constantly reaching out to nearby chakra sources unless one's chakra was heavily shielded. This type of "leakage" was common among civilians, genins, and chunin level ninjas. It was also one of the common principle that all things in life gravitates towards each other.

A master of the Chakra Web was recorded as able to sense chakra sources up to eighty meters away with all known senses, visual, touch, hearing and taste. Legends even spoke of _true_ masters of these methods, the creators of the Chakra Web, being able to sense the life force of plant life itself and access the uppermost thoughts of living beings within his/her chakra range. The ultimate level of the Chakra Web was bordering on Senjutsu, and according to records, Sages were well apt to use and would greatly empower this technique.

According to old legends, the Sage of the Six Paths was recorded as being able to communicate mentally with anyone using this technique within a two mile radius due to his connection with nature. However, users of Senjutsu had decreased in numbers and powers with each generations. Konoha's only known Sage was Jiaraya of the Sanin, and no other Hidden Villages had users of Senjutsu for the past few decades. It was also a highly contested point in ninja history, that no known Sages of the past few generations were able to match up in power to the legendary Sage of the Six Paths or any of the first generation Sages.

Of course, there were also known bloodlines that actually _enhanced_ Chakra Sensing abilities. At the end of it all, it was a fact that there was virtually no way of knowing if a ninja knew any Chakra Sensing techniques, which method he/she knew and up to what range to avoid. S17 had been calibrating its scans to see if it could detect the chakra pulses emitting from Sensor ninjas if they were using the Chakra Echolocation method. There was however no way to detect if a user of the Chakra Web method was scanning his/her surroundings for chakra since they have no need to emit any additional energy signatures. All those myriad reasons had been why N17 had been caught by Danzo. Basing the chakra sensing abilities of Root ninjas on the limited information they had, the three Naruto clones had decided to use the largest known scan range, and keep a minimum distance of at least eighty plus meters away from any of the Root sentry patrolling the base.

"_New information from Boss."_ S17 said within N17's mind. _"A high priority message had been sent to the Third Hokage regarding our discovery of Root and what Danzo is about to do. Boss is also implementing a rescue plan for the five sacrifices. His exact words are, 'He will not have the lives of five innocents on his conscience just to gather more information.'"_

"_Good."_ N17 agreed whole heartedly. _"If he had decided otherwise, I would have intervene by myself. But he is aware that the moment Danzo is aware of what is happening, he might try to flee?"_

"_Yes, that is why more clones are on the way to implement the second part of his plans." _S17 said in answer to N17's question. _"The layout of the catacombs has been mapped, and Danzo is going to find out shortly that all of the alternate tunnels out of the Root base are going to mysteriously collapse, save for the one tunnel where the main force will be arriving through. It will take a large amount of Earth Release techniques just to dig out of the block ins that Boss had in mind. Boss is also planning to set up a wide varieties of traps in those blocked tunnels, to maximize the chance of the main force capturing the Root ninjas alive."_

"_That's good, but what main force are you talking about?" _N17 asked curiously.

"_I am referring to the ninjas that the Third Hokage is gathering now."_ S17 revealed. _"The Third had received the message... and he is not pleased at all..."_

* * *

It was already dusk. Sarutobi knew that he should be returning back home to rest, especially after the intense council meeting that had only ended an hour ago. Add in the fact that he had barely few hours of sleep for the past two days, what with the capturing of the Uchiha dissidents, the arrival of Madara Uchiha who had released and gathered those dissidents to attack the Uchiha clan, the rescue that followed, the lock down of the village and the whole mess with the council surrounding the fate of Naruto. Sarutobi had to admit that at the very moment, he was feeling every bit of his sixty fifth years.

Koharu's masterful play of the council in regards to Naruto's supposed history had led to two of the most prominent clan in Konoha fighting for guardianship of the boy. The goodwill that Naruto was sure to gain from Konoha's citizens after the council members spread the news of Naruto's actions would serve to land Naruto deeper into the village elders' debt, whether the boy knew it or not. It was also a certain way to prevent Naruto from betraying them in the future. After all, should Naruto exposed the village elders' lies, he would instantly lose whatever prestige he would be gaining from Konoha shortly.

There were times when Sarutobi cursed the hold his old teammates, the village elders, had over him. In most Hidden Villages, the Kages served as the foremost authority of a Hidden Village. The decisions of the Kages could only be overturned if there was a majority council vote against the decisions in question. The positions of the villager elders served as pure advisory roles to the Kages, made up of people the Kages could trust. Each of them had two votes to cast during a council meeting, which was the equivalent to the number of votes a clan head possessed. In Sarutobi's case however, the relationship between him and his old team mates were a bit more complex.

As village elders, Koharu and Homura had the right and authority to virtually sit in to any meeting Sarutobi was to conduct. They also have the rights to go through any materials in Konoha's archives, even those dealing with S-rank missions. It basically meant that very few things could be kept secret from them. Add in the fact that Koharu and Homura were very well respected ninjas in their own rights, with Koharu having many civilian contacts due to her family's connections as powerful bankers, it basically meant that the two of them combined carried significant influence among the clan heads and civilian council members. The two of them were able to shift any council decisions in their favor if they had a mind to it, and special care had to be taken in dealing with his old teammates.

If Sarutobi had a way to prevent Naruto from being embroiled in the schemes of the village elders, he would have already done so. But with the elders united against whatever decisions he might make in regards to Naruto, there was precious little he could do, not without exposing what The Eye had done to Naruto to the whole council. In a way it was better that everyone thought Naruto was born with the Wood Release bloodline rather than to realize the truth that Naruto only gained the bloodline through some artificial experiment. The child already had the stigma of being known as Konoha's demon container, being labeled as a bloodline thief would only make things worse.

There was a knock on the door, breaking Sarutobi's bitter thoughts. He carefully composed himself as the door opened, revealing one of his Anbu on duty.

"The Fire Feudal Lord had sent a message." The eagle masked Anbu said, walking swiftly forward, placing a scroll on his desk.

"Thank you. Return to your duties." Sarutobi said with a nod, waiting for the Anbu to leave before he picked up the scroll and opened it. He had sent the Feudal Lord of Fire country a scroll concerning Madara's attack on Konoha shortly after day break. The relationships between Hidden Villages and their Elemental countries meant that figuratively, the Hidden Villages have to answer to their respective Feudal Lords. In actual fact however, the Feudal Lords served a role more as patrons of the Hidden Villages allied with them. The Feudal Lords provided the Hidden Villages with jobs, income and trade. In times of war, the ninjas of the Hidden Villages pay their dues by serving as powerful front line soldiers.

Sarutobi was fully prepared as he read the scroll, skipping past the flowery proses of the Fire Lord, which hinted at the Feudal Lord's disappointment at Sarutobi in not being able to apprehend Madara. Now that Madara had escaped, it made the rogue ninja a threat and a great inconvenience to the Feudal Lord.

"... Fire country is thus informed of the unfortunate attack of the rogue nin, Madara Uchiha, on the Uchiha clan... The Fire Lord sends his regret that so many of _his_ valued Uchiha subjects had perished in the attack... and agree with the Hokage of Konoha that the whole country should be put on alert... the _full military might_ of Fire country will be notified of the presence of this rogue ninja... rest assured that the thousands of soldiers in Fire country's military will not let Madara Uchiha passed unharmed if found..." Sarutobi snorted at the thinly veiled remark that the soldiers of Fire country would do a better job at dealing with Madara then Konoha ninjas.

Shaking his head, Sarutobi rolled his eyes at the pompous habit of the Fire Lord, who always wrote his scroll in the third person. But even if the Fire Lord was a pompous ass, he was still the leader of Fire country, controller of a massive army and wealth, which meant that Sarutobi had to pay him a certain degree of respect.

In terms of military strength, most of the Elemental countries have a military might that numbered in tens of thousands of ninjas and soldiers. This number however could be further broken down into the ninja forces of the Hidden Villages and the military forces of the Elemental countries. Nowadays, the total ninja strength of a major Hidden Village numbered in a little more than a thousand, though the numbers used to reach over two thousands before the Third Shinobi World War. The various Feudal Lords on the other hand, had a military might made up of numerous thousands, whether they were pure foot soldiers, samurais, or specialists trained to use chakra.

Knowledge of how to use chakra was not exactly a secret in the Elemental countries, and many common ninja techniques could be bought or sold in the major cities. One of the common clause in the treaties between Hidden Villages and Elemental countries was that ninjas from the Hidden Villages be sent to train the soldiers in the Elemental countries how to use chakra and the more common ninja techniques. The actual true military might of the Hidden Villages lies in their powerful secret ninja techniques and bloodlines that each Hidden Villages possessed. The ninjas of a Hidden Village were treated as super soldiers by the Feudal Lords, the spear point of the Elemental country in times of war. The thousands of more ordinary chakra users in the military force of the Elemental countries would however serve as supporting forces during war.

Even though the chakra users in the Feudal Lords' armies usually only reach genin or chunin level with their common place ninja techniques, their large numbers meant that they effectively served as a effective counter to the ninjas of the Hidden Villages living in the Elemental countries during times of peace. There were times when quantities would still trump qualities and this was one of them. This added layer of protection meant that no Hidden Villages would ever think of _killing off a Feudal Lord_ and take over his country as well as his wealth. Should any Hidden Village attempt it, they would pay a heavy cost. Even if the military force of the Elemental country in question could not put them down, the Hidden Village would still suffer significant losses in lives. Not to mention the fact that the neighboring Feudal Lords would band together to deal with a Hidden Village that _dared_ to disrupt the normal succession of power.

The only time the full military might of an Elemental country was called, was during the Shinobi World Wars. The Kages would act as proxy military commanders of both the ninjas from their Hidden Villages and the military forces of the Elemental countries. But even during those times when the Kages controlled ten of thousands of soldiers, all knew that the true loyalties of the Elemental countries' military forces lies with their Feudal Lords. It also meant that Sarutobi had to be painfully polite and respectful to the Fire Feudal Lord, even when there were times Sarutobi felt like kicking the wimpy lord in his ass.

Sarutobi pulled out a sheet of paper, and began drafting a polite reply to the Fire Lord. Carefully he begun stating that Madara was a Kage level ninja after all, and even the thousands of soldiers in the Fire Lord's army might have difficulties apprehending the man without due caution.

A knock sounded on his door again. Sarutobi looked up, his eyes narrowing at the door as it opened to revealed another Anbu. He stiffened and stood up quickly as he saw the scroll in the Anbu's hands.

"Hokage sama." The Cat masked Anbu said with trepidation. "The Eye has passed me a scroll. His messenger asked me to bring it to you directly..."

Sarutobi had already taken the scroll from the Anbu before he had finished speaking. That The Eye had sent a scroll meant that he was still alive. That he had more information to send Sarutobi did not bore well for the village, especially not after The Eye was the one to uncover the many plots in Konoha and informed him of Madara's attack. The fact that The Eye had specifically asked the scroll to be delivered to Sarutobi had made Sarutobi wonder what other plots The Eye had discovered. Or had The Eye discovered that village elders' schemes in regards to Naruto and was going to make his opinion known? After all, The Eye did took Naruto in as an apprentice...

Sarutobi opened the scroll, reading its contents without sending the Anbu away. There might be a chance he might need the Anbu around if The Eye was to deliver anymore village shattering news.

"Danzo..." Sarutobi paled as he read the first part of the message. His eyes traveled down, reading the rest of the message, his face beginning flushing a deep red as he realized in horror and anger what The Eye had now discovered.

"That old war hawk has gone too far this time." Sarutobi said coldly, crushing the scroll in his hands. The look of unadulterated rage in his eyes caused the Anbu in front of him to take a step back. "Cat, with the exception of those serving in the village patrol teams, summon all the Anbu, Jonins and the Special Chunins that are currently active at once. I want all of them gathered at the Great Hall within the next half an hour... We are going hunting... and burn out some troublesome roots..."

* * *

Terror, was the foremost emotion that Tenten was feeling right now, even as she struggled against the potent drugs injected into her body. A weaker ninja academy student would have long since fallen unconscious, but she was no ordinary student, she was the daughter of Konoha's Weapon and Poison master, and she had been taught the methods to counter sleeping drugs, by burning it out of her system. The only problem to her current dilemma was that her chakra reserves were beginning to run low. Pretty soon, she would run out of chakra, and the drugs would knock her out totally.

Tears welled in her eyes as she laid helplessly in the small cell which contained four other unconscious bodies of children of various ages lying beside her. From the ruffled and dirty looks of the children around her, the four were most probably street kids. Whoever had kidnapped them were most probably targeting children that were easily missed. For the hundredth time, Tenten cursed her foolishness in training at the academy grounds until she had collapsed. It had made her an easy target for whoever had kidnapped her, and with her father dead, there was going to be no one looking out for her.

Her father had trained her to be responsible and self reliant, which was why even though she was only nine years old, her only relative, Aunt Yuri, had allowed her to continue staying in Konoha alone, to continue studying in the ninja Academy. Without any guardian reporting of her disappearance to the Konoha police or Anbu, Tenten knew with a sinking feeling that if she was to escape from her kidnappers, she had to do it on her own.

She had kept her body still and her eyes closed as she worked to burn out the drugs with her chakra. The first time she had successfully fought off the drugs and began struggling in her bonds, the guard outside the cell had spotted her and administered a more potent dosage into her body. If she was able to counter this more powerful dosage in her system, she would have to find a way out of the ropes binding her in a more subtle way. Tenten would not make the same mistake twice, not when her life and well being was at stake. She had no idea what her kidnappers needed her and the other children for, but she seriously doubt that it was for something good.

Fighting off the clouded feeling in her head, she tried to keep her leaden body still. Just a few more minutes and she would have burn out the drugs. After that... after that she have to think out a plan to get away from here.

A choked gurgle sounded outside the cell, followed by a dull thud. There was metallic screeching as the rusty iron gates were opened, and suddenly Tenten felt something cut through her bonds as she was freed. Opening her eyes in shock, she found herself staring at the deep blue eyes of a blond haired man.

"Can you move?" The man asked urgently, even as he sliced through the ropes binding the street kid beside her. "We need to start moving before more ninjas arrived."

"I... I can." Tenten said through dried throat, forcing her numbed and drugged body to move. She stood up, swaying slightly.

"Good, I don't want to waste chakra creating a clone in case I have to fight." The man said. He bend down, quickly swooping up the four kids now untied, two in each arm. He then bend down, his back facing Tenten. "Climb on and hold tightly. I am getting all of you out of this hellhole."

Tenten forced her numb body to corporate, even as she tried to fight of tears of relief at being saved. Somehow she knew that everything would be all right soon, clinging to her savior's promise of getting her out of this place, as only a child would.

With her secured on his back, the man began running out of the cell, down the twisting maze of corridors. Closing her eyes and hanging on tightly for her life, Tenten thought she heard distance sounds of explosions and fighting down the many myriad tunnels of her prison.

* * *

His first day as Acting Commander of the Anbu and he was already handed a pile of political shit the size of the Hokage mountain. Shikaku had to suppress his groan at how troublesome everything was as he stood in the hastily set up command post near the western factory area, listening to the relays of the Anbu, Jonin and Special Chunin teams that had been gathered, assembled, and then sent into Konoha's catacombs all within half an hour's of time. Due to the fact that the village was still on high alert, gathering the forces within a short time period had been the easy part. The difficult part had been to come out with a plan of operations to infiltrate the headquarters of Root, which was allegedly hidden somewhere deep in Konoha's catacombs based on a scroll by The Eye.

The Eye, a mysterious and powerful infiltration agent that had set the upper circles of the Anbu abuzz for the past few months. Being the Vice Commander of the Anbu at that time, Shikaku had been aware of the existence of The Eye as a rogue nin who had seemed intent in helping the village by ferreting out miraculous information. He was the one tasked by the Hokage to find any signs of The Eye being injured or killed in the aftermath of Madara's attack on the Uchiha clan. With little information on what The Eye looked like, and the numbers of dead and injured in the clan compound, it had been thought The Eye had perished. When the Hokage and village elders had surprised everyone in the council meeting with Naruto's promotion, and that he was taught by a mysterious Jonin who had died in Madara's attack, it did not take long for Shikaku to put together the pieces.

Naruto Uzumaki was most probably taught by The Eye. If that was the case, The Eye also had the Wood Release bloodline. The fact that the Hokage had labeled The Eye as a rogue nin for the past few months meant that the cock and bull story the village elders had spin up was probably a political coverup of some kind. And now The Eye had returned from the dead, with a scroll full of information about Danzo's plans and Root. And the moment they had arrived at the factory area, a frightened street kid had passed them a second scroll from The Eye near one of the catacomb entrance at the factory area. The street kid had looked at the assembled ninjas with fear and awe before stuttering out that someone had paid him a large sum of ryo to deliver the message.

The second scroll had contained a detailed layout of the catacombs, with all of the pathways carefully sketched out. The Eye had stated his plan of hindrance and diversion, as well as to collapse all of the catacomb exits except the one Shikaku's forces would be using once the mission starts. With no way of contacting The Eye, Shikaku had to assume that the mysterious ninja had some way of knowing when the Konoha ninjas began storming into the catacombs.

In a rare show of grim authority, the Hokage had drawn out the plan to take out Root, leaving Shikaku to marshal and direct the forces. As the only one besides the Hokage who knew the full information within the scrolls The Eye had sent, Shikaku was visibly uncomfortable and slightly awed at the plan the Hokage had thought out. The Hokage not only planned to put down Root by physical force, he had also planned to destroy Danzo's power politically.

"... Team 4 has located five children near one of the tunnels. Four of them are heavily drugged. One of them is awake... she is Yaiba Chikai's daughter." A voice reported in shock and outrage over the communication radios. "The daughter, Tenten is telling us that a blond haired young man had rescued them and set them near the tunnels minutes before our arrival. She was saying that the young man told her to stay put, and that help is coming before puffing into smoke."

"Shadow clone." Shikaku muttered as he listened to the transmission. That The Eye had somehow detected Team 4 before they reached their current location and _knew_ that they were friendly forces probably meant that The Eye had a powerful chakra sensing ability. It was also highly probably that The Eye was the visual kind of chakra sensor, able to _see_ what he sensed. Mentally, Shikaku cataloged that ability to The Eye. It always pays to know if a ninja had chakra sensing ability, and what type it was. It would help in future if Shikaku ever need to go up against The Eye in battle.

"Get the children back to the entrance at once Team 4, scrub the assignment given to you." Shikaku commanded even as he was turning the dial on another radio, speaking into the mic attached to it. "Team 7, there has been a change in plans. I need you to cover Team 4's location once you're done with your section."

"Understood Commander." The gruff voice of the leader of Team 7 answered.

Another radio piped up, with the ninja manning the radio set turning to Shikaku. "Sir, Team 9 is reporting that they are nearing the location of Root's Seal room."

Shikaku froze, his eyes flickering to the grim visage of the Hokage who had been silently standing near the command post since the operation started. As per the Hokage's orders, Team 9 was a ten man team, made up of the current eight most powerful Anbu, with one of them being a Senju. The other two were a Hyuga Jonin and an Uchiha Jonin. None in the team were told of what was actually in the room except that Danzo and three seal masters were within. Shikaku steeled himself, knowing that there was a reason the Hokage had assigned a Senju, an Uchiha and a Hyuga to the team. Once they saw what was in the room, and their clans learn of it... Danzo would be lucky to get out of this mess alive.

"Ask them to be prepared. Danzo most probably knows his precious Root is already under attack." The cold voice of the Hokage suddenly said from the side. The ninja manning the signal set quickly nodded, speaking into the mic.

"Misato, dial up the radio for Team 9." Shikaku said, already knowing what was to come.

Crunching sounds of metal sounded through the radio as the ninja manning the signals dial up the volume. There was a loud sound of explosion and cursing through the radio. "... There was an explosion seal on the door. It seems Danzo was prepared for our arrival, none are injured, we're going in..."

Shouts, screams and the roaring of various ninja techniques sounded through the radio. Harsh breathings came through the radio, and then there was an outraged scream. "... eyeballs... there are Sharingan eyeballs here! Sage's mercy! What is Danzo planning to do?... Inori has gone berserk... Wutai! Restrain the Uchiha, he'll be killed in that state!"

Shikaku closed his eyes even as screams of outrage sounded through the radio. The ninja manning the signal system looked aghast while the Hokage simply listened on stonily. Finally after a long ten minutes, the harsh voice of Team 9's leader came over the radio.

"We've subdued Danzo and two of the seal masters, one is killed in battle. Seven men down in Team 9, four of them suffered from serious injuries. Danzo used some obscure seal that ripped off their arms and legs. We need the medic nins right away!"

"Team 5 and 2 are near the area, send them in at once." Shikaku barked out, even as the ninja managing the radios relayed the message.

"... Commander... we found a tray full of Sharingan eyes in the room..." The leader of Team 9 spoke again, this time hesitantly over the radio. "We had to knock out Inori Uchiha when he saw them and gone berserk. Yue Hyuga was... disturbed by the find, I am afraid she might have heavily damaged Danzo's organs during the fight. There was also a container filled with some kind of serum. None of the Seal masters are talking and Danzo's unconscious, we need someone to identify what it is."

"Seal up the Sharingans and the serum." Shikaku said in a firm voice. "We'll need them as evidence before the council hearing. Team 5 and Team 2 are on the way. There are medic nins in the teams, stabilize your injured and wait for their support. The three teams will merge and escort the prisoners back to the entrance once the injured are attended to. You'll have command."

"Understood Commander."

"Commander, Team 1 is patching through." The ninja beside the radio spoke up, as Team 9 went back to radio silence.

"Commander, we've found a library deep within Root base protected by powerful seals. We only managed to get in because part of the sealed walls had been blasted apart by some kind of powerful explosive." The astonished voice of Team 1's leader sounded over the radio. "It is filled with scrolls with the emblem of... the Fourth Hokage!..."

Shikaku's eyes widened at the news, nothing in The Eye's scroll mentioned that! But if someone had already broken through of the seals protecting Root's library, it would probably meant that The Eye must have already found the location. And scrolls with the emblem of the Fourth Hokage... Shikaku closed his eyes, massaging his head. He had a feeling of certainty that Danzo and his Root agents definitely would not survive the night once news gets out. Not when their crimes include bloodline theft of a massive scale and being the ones to steal the Fourth's Hokage's knowledge. Knowledge that had been missing for years following the Fourth Hokage's death and the breaking in of his clan compound by unknown ninjas after his passing.

"Shikaku." The calm and controlled voice of the Hokage interrupted his thoughts. Shikaku looked up and was shocked by the look of burning anger in the Hokage's eyes. "Handle the operations here. Tell Team 1 to touch nothing in the library and stand guard... I am going in."

* * *

_Twelve hours later, Hokage's Tower_

Koharu walked into the Hokage's room her back straight and her gaze firm, with Homura following closely behind. She had not bothered to knock or acknowledge the Anbu guarding the doorway, simply throwing open the door as she walked up to Sarutobi seated behind his desk, who was looking up at her calmly.

"Sarutobi, I just received news that you've called up most of the Jonins and the special Chunins for an unauthorized mission!" Koharu barked out. "What's the meaning of this?"

Sarutobi observed her with a look that sent chills down her spine. In that flash of an instant, Koharu suddenly realized that something had gone wrong, the look Sarutobi was giving her now was one of contempt. In all the long years she had worked beside him, he had never once looked at her that way.

"Wolf. Please close the door." Sarutobi called out to the Anbu at his doorway. The Anbu nodded, shutting the door. Koharu then watched in shock as Sarutobi's hands flashed through several handseals and sealed the room from any outside attempts at spying.

Sarutobi stood up, walking around the table and began stalking towards Koharu who was shocked to feel the sharp killing intent radiating off him.

"Sarutobi! What's the meaning of this?" Homura said as he looked at his old teammate in shock. The old man looked as if he intended to give Koharu a thrashing.

"It has been brought to my attention that Danzo had been operating Root secretly all these years." Sarutobi said grinning coldly at Koharu and Homura, though there was no humor in his voice. "But of course I needn't tell the two of you that since both of you already knew."

"Root was necessary for Konoha's survival." Koharu blistered with false bravo as she stared at Sarutobi. "Even if you and Minato refused to acknowledged that!"

"Root's agents nearly caused a Fourth Shinobi war right after the Third War ended!" Sarutobi snapped harshly, causing Koharu to step back in alarm. "And their actions over the past few years _will_ start a Shinobi war if they are ever known to the world! Assassination of Water and Iron countries ambassadors without council approval, starting a personal war in Rain country... the list goes on."

Koharu's eyes widened in alarm as she stared at Sarutobi in shock. "How did you..."

"As of this afternoon, Root is no more." Sarutobi said staring straight into her eyes, cutting off what Koharu was about to say. "Danzo is charge with treason of the highest level. Death by decapitation, for the stealing of Sharingan eyes, liaising with Oruchimaru to formulate a serum of Wood Release genes, assembling his own personal army, conducting missions that threaten the stability of Konoha. We have Inoichi go through Danzo's mind... and you know what we discovered?"

Koharu's breath hitched as Sarutobi towered over her, Homura quickly stepped forward, trying to stop the brewing confrontation. "Sarutobi! Koharu and I were aware of Root's existence, but believe me when I say that we've no idea Danzo had gone so far! The original intention was for Root's agents to go on missions deemed too damaging or dangerous for Konoha ninjas to take on. Root's agents had been specially trained..."

"To be the emotionless dolls of Danzo, to do as he command." Sarutobi spat out in disgust. "I know that Homura, just as I know that Koharu had been the financial backer for most of Root's operations that even you know nothing about. Just as I know that she had collaborated with Danzo to send agents on "missions" that could start a war between countries! Just as I know she and Danzo were the ones that concocted the plan to break into the Namikaze compound after Minato's death and strip the compound of all of Minato's knowledge! Knowledge which Konoha had thought for years were stolen by some enemy villages!"

Homura stumbled back at Sarutobi's accusation, looking at Koharu who was staring palely at Sarutobi in shock.

"Koharu, based on our past friendship, the contributions you've made to the village, and the village's secrets you had helped guarded over the years, I will spare you a traitor's death. Your involvement in this whole affair will be kept silent, same to you Homura." Sarutobi said in a voice of steel. "However I can no longer trust you to make sound decisions for Konoha. You know what you should do Koharu."

There was a moment of long silence as the two village elders stared at Sarutobi in shock. Sarutobi gave them one last glare before turning and walked back to his desk, waving dismissively at them. "You may go now."

"Sarutobi... I want you to know that I never intended..." Homura began but was cut off by Sarutobi.

"Just go Homura. There will be a council meeting this evening, and I need to prepare. You'll be told what was uncovered during last night's mission at the same time as the rest of the council members. " Sarutobi said looking away from them.

When Sarutobi continued to ignore them, Homura turned, giving Koharu a harsh look before stalking out of the room. With leaden feet and tears in her eyes, Koharu sagged in defeat before following. There had been a reckoning, and this time Koharu would not be able to escape it even with all of her wealth and power.

* * *

For the second day in a row, another council meeting was called with great urgency near sunset. Jittery council members had gathered in the Hokage Tower wondering what bombshell was to drop on them now. Had Madara been found? Was there another attack? The massive recalling of Jonins and Chunins yesterday night had not gone unnoticed by the different clans inhabiting Konoha, and most if not all had been waiting the whole day for the other shoe to drop. A few clan heads who had ninjas from their clans pulled into the mission already knew a little of what had happened, and their grim visage were doing nothing to improve the atmosphere in the council room.

Outside the walls of the Hokage Tower, N5 was listening into the meeting, the mental playback of the meeting by Sica within his mind gave him the impression that he was standing unnoticed within the meeting room.

"_... the discovery of Root and Danzo's actions... the mind walk by Inoichi revealed that Danzo had arranged with Orochimaru to develop a serum of Wood Release genes, which he planed to seal into a harvested arm, strengthening the arm so that it could support the implantation of Sharingan eyes which he had also harvested... he was trying to develop the legendary Izanagi technique, following the legends of the Sage of the Six Paths." _The Hokage's grim voice announced the morning's mission. Sounds of chaos and outrage sounded in the council room but the Hokage pressed on in a voice that cut through the cries of horror and anger. _"The seal arrays needed to implant the Wood Release gene into the arm required the sacrifices of five lives... It appears Danzo and his agents had in addition to their crimes, kidnapped five children off the streets of Konoha... The Fourth Hokage's missing library had been found within Root's possession... It seemed that all these years while we thought enemy ninjas were the ones that stole the knowledge of the Fourth following his death, the real culprits were much closer to home..." _

"_Following that the Anbu had uncovered numerous mission scrolls containing black ops Danzo and his agents had conducted over the years... It appears Danzo had been conducting guerrilla warfare against other Hidden Villages without Konoha's knowledge... These missions might very well start a Shinobi war if the public knows of them, as such these missions will be sealed in Konoha's archives under the highest security level... Twenty-three Root trainees have been found as well, age range between 5-12, it is my decision to put them into a rehabilitating program so that they could live normal lives again... Upon my command as Hokage of Konoha, Danzo and his agents have been charged with treason of the highest level... they will be decapitated at the break of dawn tomorrow... I gather all of you now to inform and plan out what the public should be told..."_

The council descended into a mess of chaos shortly after the full revelation of all that had happened, stunning even Danzo's supporters into silence. N5 keep an ear on the meeting even as his thoughts began to wonder.

"So Sica, what is Boss planning to do with all the new scanned knowledge from scrolls left by our father?" N5 asked out of curiosity. As a clone of Boss, who was a child of the Fourth Hokage, learning that the other clones had found the Fourth's legacy within Root base had been a great shock to him.

"_Not all the scrolls could be scanned, quite a number were sealed. However those that S20 had scanned had increased our research and knowledge capacity."_ S5 remarked. _"With the new seal knowledge we've gained from the Fourth's scrolls, the research Sicas deduce that all our research projects are sped up by 30%."_

"That's great news. I wonder what old man Hokage will be doing with all of father's scrolls. I hope that he pass them to Boss, S20 never did manage to scan the Fourth Hokage's signature Flying Thunder God technique. It might be hidden within some of the sealed scrolls." N5 mused thoughtfully.

"_It is highly doubtful that Boss would be able to open those sealed scrolls. Scans by S20 showed that they are highly specialized security seals which need the blood of those keyed to the scrolls, and some other words spoken at the same time to unseal them. Failure to meet the requirements of the scrolls will result in the death of the one attempting to open the scrolls, and the destruction of the scrolls themselves." _S5 revealed.

"But at least if the scrolls are given to Boss, we have a chance of finding a way to unseal them and learn what was contained within them." N5 remarked.

"_Analysis of the Third Hokage's past actions... there's a 70% chance he might pass the newly recovered library of the Fourth Hokage to Boss due to Boss' blood relations." _S5 calculated.

"I hope so too, I know the clones and Boss would like to have at least a piece of our father to remember him by... They might be the only memento we'll be able to retrieve in the years that had past." N5 said, feeling a sense of nostalgic as he returned his attention to the council meeting taking place in the Hokage Tower behind him.

* * *

The council meeting had ended with many of the council members expressing shock and disbelief over what Danzo and Root had done in the past few years, as old mission records were taken out and shown to those gathered. The Uchiha clan in particular were out for blood after learning of Danzo's theft of Sharingan eyes. In a rare show of unity, the Hyuga clan head had stood by the Uchiha clan's demand of giving Danzo to the judgment of the Uchiha clan. Even the Senju clan head had cast his vote in favor of the Uchiha clan's demands, until a majority vote by the rest of the clan heads and council members had overturned it.

Most of the gathered had wanted to see Danzo and Root get true justice. Danzo had not just betrayed the clans of Konoha, he had betrayed Konoha itself. The judgment which Danzo and his Root agents would be given, would be based on the _village's_ decisions. In the end, it was all for the best. When the public execution of Danzo and his agents were carried out tomorrow, Konoha's village council would be a united front, with a fully planned out cover story to be told to the populace. Of course, the Fire Lord would have to be told the full truth, but Sarutobi had decided to leave that task for tomorrow. For today however, today he had a promise he needed to fulfill, a promise that was already eight years in coming. A promise he had long thought he would never be able to fulfill.

Dressed in dark stealth clothing, Sarutobi made his way out of his office, jumping across roof tops silently. The few patrols he saw on the way silently turned the other direction after he made the signal to identify who he was. A final jump, and he was through the window of an apartment, standing in a brightly lit room where young Naruto appeared to be bending over several scrolls scattered on the floor.

"Old man Hokage!" Naruto said in shock as he saw Sarutobi, quickly standing up. "What are you doing here? It is late."

"I have some news that I need to tell you." Sarutobi said with a smile, looking at the young boy that to him looked like the second coming of Minato. The features were there, if one had thought to look. In a way it was a mixed blessing that none of the villagers had ever made the connection, seeing Naruto as only the demon container. It had kept Naruto's true identity safe, but it had also put a lot of hardship on the child.

Many times in the past, Sarutobi had wished he could do more, only to be stopped by either the council members or the village elders. But now with the power of his old team mates weakened by their ties with Danzo, ties which were kept secret only because of intervention by Sarutobi himself, Sarutobi had discovered that he had more freedom to make decisions about Naruto. It was a freedom that he was going to fully exercise. For instance, passing Naruto his legacy left by Minato. It was something Sarutobi was sure the village elders would never agree to, if Sarutobi had not destroyed the hold they had over him with the political blackmail he now had over them.

Closing the open window in the bedroom and drawing the curtains over them, Sarutobi made the handseals for the privacy technique, sealing the room. Sarutobi then turned to an expectant Naruto, a smile on his face as he told Naruto simply. "Your teacher is still alive."

For a moment, Naruto looked taken aback, his mouth gaping. "My teacher?... Oh yeah my teacher! That's great!" Naruto had gushed in joy, a grin on his face.

"Yes with all that had already happened. I must say I have a degree of trust in him, even though he is not a Konoha ninja. I will not press you for information should he ever attempt to contact or meet up with you." Sarutobi said, looking at Naruto seriously. "However should he contact you in the future, help me tell him that I would dearly love a face to face meeting with him. I have tried leaving a message for him at a location we've last agreed on. But I am afraid there's no response from him yet."

"I will do that." Naruto said nodding his head enthusiastically. "But I am not sure if Teacher will agree though. He is a very private person."

"I understand that." Sarutobi said with a smile before bending down towards Naruto. "There's a second reason for my coming here. There's a new mission last night which your Teacher was involved. Suffice it to say, at the end of the mission, we discovered a cache of valuable items that rightfully belong to you. Have you ever heard about the missing library of the Fourth Hokage?"

"I think so, it's in the textbook about Konoha's history. Enemy ninjas broke into the Fourth Hokage's clan compound after his death and took away all of his valuable scrolls." Naruto said with a nod. "Konoha never found who those enemy ninjas were."

"Well, those scrolls had been found after last night's mission, and I believe you are the rightful heir to them." Sarutobi said as Naruto's eyes widened. Sarutobi reached into his pouch to take out a scroll and a small metal cube with a complex array of seals on it. "The scrolls are all sealed inside this scroll. But the real legacy your father _and_ mother had left for you... is this." Sarutobi showed Naruto the small metal cube. "It was found together with the scrolls, whoever had taken it knew that it was more than just a trinket, but I doubt they ever managed to understand what they truly have in their hands."

"So what is it?" Naruto asked confused. "It look like a metal cube to me."

"To answer that, I will need a drop of your blood." Sarutobi said, wondering if Naruto would be squeamish about it, especially considering his age. Naruto had simply shrugged and bit one of his finger, a bead of blood forming from the small bite. Sarutobi nodded. "Good, I need you to prepare yourself. Focus on the image of you opening a door. I need you to hold the mental image, as you smear your blood on the cube and said the words 'Sanctuary'. Are you ready?"

"I am ready." Naruto said with a nod. He looked at Sarutobi curiously as the older man lay a hand on his shoulder in a tight grip.

"Good, begin." Sarutobi said. Naruto had given him a mystified look before following his instructions, smearing his blood on the cube, a look of concentration on his face as he said the words. "Sanctuary."

The very air around them shivered, a roaring of energies surrounded them... and the essence of time... shattered.

* * *

**Author's last notes:** Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint :) let me know via your reviews. I will also like to thank the readers who have been PM-ing me with great suggestions which I might or might not incorporate into the story in future. ^^ There's too many to list, but a few who really made an impact to the way I plan out the story are Culaio, Rydan fall, Kingdark, You-Lack-Badassery, Vikraal, Muroshi and FoXsHaDoWwRaItH. To the rest of the readers who provide constructive reviews, thank you as well!

Lastly, thanks Stelle600 for attempting to correct some of my grammar/spelling in chapter 1. Appreciate it!

_Military breakdown of Technological Ninja Naruto Uzumaki_

Fire country has two Military forces:

1) Fire country military

2) Fire country shinobi/ninja

Fire country military is under command of the Fire Feudal Lord

1) Samurais

2) Soldiers trained in using basic chakra and common ninja techniques

Fire country shinobi/ninja is under command of the Hokage

1) Jonin

2) Chunin

3) Genin


End file.
